El chico de pelo rojo AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Hermione regresa a Londres de donde partió hace diez años. La ilusión por su nuevo trabajo y el temor de volver a encontrarse con un amor de su niñez, son el motor de esta historia en la que el destino, siempre caprichoso, no suele equivocarse.
1. El chico del pelo rojo

**1. El chico del pelo rojo**

Volvía después de diez años a su ciudad natal, conduciendo lentamente, recreándose en los paisajes que recordaba de su niñez. Nunca creyó que regresaría de nuevo, pero el destino es caprichoso y casi nunca se equivoca. Cuando partió de allí con apenas catorce años, pensó que su vida se había acabado. Atrás quedaba su casa, su colegio, sus amigos y él… el que sin duda y a pesar de su juventud había sido el amor de su vida.

Hermione Granger acababa de terminar su carrera de periodismo hacía apenas un año y gracias a las influencias de su padre y a sus propios méritos académicos, había conseguido un puesto como redactora jefe en una importante revista del país. Afrontaba esa nueva etapa de su vida con ilusión y muchas ganas, sabía que volver a encontrarse con él era prácticamente imposible. Londres es una ciudad enorme con millones de personas vagando por sus calles. Aun con el temor y la emoción de volver a verlo, regresar de nuevo allí le hacía rebosar el corazón de emoción. Aquel no era un puesto definitivo, de hecho solo estaría ocupándolo durante tres meses, hasta las navidades, pero sin duda era un gran comienzo. Y si tenía que volver a marcharse de Londres, lo haría sin ningún problema, porque hacía ya muchos años que nada la ataba allí.

Estaba un poco agotada, le dolía la espalda y necesitaba un respiro notaba la tensión en su cuello por la cantidad de horas que había pasado frente al volante. Así, que sin pensarlo mas, detuvo su vehículo junto a un hermoso riachuelo. Bajó del coche y llenó de aire puro sus pulmones y sonrió, luego se despojó de sus incómodos zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalza, dejando que sus pies se mojasen por la húmeda hierba del otoño y las puntas de las hojas le hiciesen cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies. Aquella sensación le recordó cuando era una niña y le gustaba caminar así…

_'- Vamos quítate los zapatos Ron, no seas tonto… Es maravilloso – decía una Hermione de apenas trece años._

_Un chico de la misma edad y con el cabello rojo la miraba haciendo muecas con la boca de desaprobación._

_- Vamos acompáñame – insistió ella de nuevo._

_- ¡Estás loca Hermione! – gritó el pelirrojo._

_- ¡Y tú eres un gallina!_

_Aquello no le gustó ni un pelo al muchacho, ser precavido no significaba que cacarease y quitándose los zapatos y sintiendo el frío en sus pies desnudos, corrió al encuentro de la joven, agarrándola por la cintura cuando la hubo alcanzado.  
Hermione soltó una risa divertida y triunfante y él la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules diciéndole._

_- Siempre consigues que haga locuras._

_Y acercándose lentamente a ella le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, la muchacha le respondió elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar a la altura del pelirrojo…'_

Hermione suspiró, aquel recuerdo llegaba a su mente siempre que se sentía plenamente feliz. Ronald Weasley había sido su primer amor, aquel que nunca puede olvidarse, pero la vida y el trabajo de su padre, los habían obligado a separarse y ahora, después de tantos años, ni siquiera sabia si aun seguía viviendo en aquella ciudad. Volvió a lanzar un suspiro con añoranza y se calzó de nuevo regresando al vehículo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para poder ver la gran ciudad, tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar al ático que había arrendado para los meses que pasase allí, liberarse de la ropa, que ya le pesaba demasiado y relajarse bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, era lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento.  
Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer los primeros carteles que anunciaban la proximidad de Londres y todo comenzó a hacerse mucho mas claro en su memoria y de nuevo a su mente volvieron los recuerdos…

_'Hermione se encontraba junto a la puerta del auto de su padre, pero aun no quería entrar. Tenía catorce años y Ron debía venir a despedirla… Se demoraba, sabia que él se resistía a dejarla marchar, pero su padre había sido trasladado por cuestiones de trabajo a Escocia y ella debía partir con ellos.  
Estiraba su delgado cuello con la esperanza de verlo aparecer, pero eso no sucedía y sus padres comenzaban a impacientarse._

_- Hermione sube de una vez cariño, tenemos que marcharnos – decía su madre asomada a la ventanilla._

_- Solo unos segundos más mamá, sé que vendrá… Tiene que venir – decía con la esperanza casi perdida._

_Ningún destello anaranjado parecía asomar por la esquina de su casa, los ojos almendrados de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando las últimas palabras de Ron la noche anterior 'No sé despedirme de ti'._

_El Señor Granger hizo sonar el claxon sobresaltándola y la joven no pudo retenerlos más. Echando un último vistazo a la calle por donde debía venir, subió al coche con el corazón lleno de tristeza. Su padre prendió el motor y el vehículo comenzó a moverse lentamente. Hermione se giró para mirar por la ventanilla trasera y su casa comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña, suspiró con pesar… No había ido a despedirla, no le dijo adiós…Pero algo llamó de pronto su atención, un chico alto corría como un loco hacia el coche, tenía el cabello largo y brillaba al sol lanzando destellos rojos. Hermione lo reconoció al instante y de un grito hizo que su padre detuviese el coche. Descendió con rapidez y corrió al encuentro de Ron._

_- Viniste… - dijo emocionada con los ojos brillando y casi sin aliento por la carrera._

_- No quería… pero tenía que verte una última vez – añadió él con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas._

_- Escríbeme Ron, hazlo, júrame que lo harás._

_- Lo haré, por supuesto que lo haré… Todos los días._

_Dos pares de ojos tristes se encontraron de repente y el pelirrojo le rozó suavemente la mano por el rostro, luego agarrándola por la cintura la acercó hacia él y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pensando que quizás no la volvería a besar jamás._

_- Adiós Ron – dijo ella entre sollozos._

_El joven no dijo nada solo la contemplaba absorto como si eso pudiese evitar el hecho de que ella se marchase._

_- ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? – insistió Hermione._

_- No sé despedirme de ti – contesto él en voz baja casi susurrando, dejando caer las lágrimas por su pecoso y pálido rostro.'_

Aquella fue la última vez que se vieron, al principio comenzaron a escribirse a diario, pero Hermione, con el paso de los años demoraba sus cartas, aunque las de Ron seguian siendo puntuales. Fue a la universidad y las noticias entre ellos se distanciaron un poco más en el tiempo, hasta que un buen día sin saber porque, no volvió a escribirle y en consecuencia el pelirrojo también dejó de hacerlo… Por aquella razón, Hermione desconocía cual había sido el destino de aquel muchacho al que una vez amo con locura y que ella solita se empeño en perder. Ron Weasley le había parecido siempre tan perfecto, que ningún otro joven con el que había salido años posteriores, le hizo sentir lo que aquel chico de pelo rojo, siendo solo un niño, consiguió.

Londres se abrió paso ante ella, Hermione puso en marcha el GPS del auto, para localizar lo más pronto posible la dirección exacta del ático. El aparato comenzó a visualizar en la pantalla mapas hasta que dio con el lugar. La muchacha siguió las indicaciones de la máquina y poco tiempo después ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su nueva casa.  
Había escogido para vivir un hermoso ático con vistas al Tamesis, de niña adoraba aquel maravilloso río, además su nuevo hogar se encontraba en la planta mas alta del edificio, por ello contaba con un hermoso jardín. Aquel era el motivo principal por el que se había decidido a rentarlo.

Hermione descargó su equipaje del auto y subió por el ascensor, abrió la puerta emocionada y accedió al interior. Era pequeño, indicado para una sola persona, pero delicadamente decorado. Sonrió al verlo, le gustaba… le gusta mucho. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y salió al jardín. Aquello si que merecía la pena. Cuando era niña vivió con sus padres en Londres en una pequeña casa con un lindo jardín y allí pasó los mejores momentos de su vida. Hermione recorrió con sus ojos el lugar… era un jardín pequeño pero coqueto y tenía un columpio de madera en el centro. Volvió a sonreír feliz y entrando de nuevo en el ático, comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa para darse un merecido y deseado baño.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo lo que la muchacha se disponía hacer, lo descolgó con una mueca de resignación en la cara.

- ¿Sí?... ¡Mamá!... Sí, acabo de llegar… es hermoso deberías verlo… supongo que mañana la llamaré… Sí, no te preocupes lo haré a primera hora… Estoy agotada, me iba a dar una ducha, comeré algo rápido y me dormiré temprano… Un beso y dale otro a papá… Os quiero… - Y diciendo esto colgó el aparato dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Al poco rato salió mojada envuelta en una toalla y descalza, tomó el auricular del teléfono, hizo un pedido a un restaurante de comida rápida china y salió de nuevo al jardín cuando la noche ya comenzaba a despertar. Se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a mecerse mientras admiraba la inmensidad del cielo londinense. Ráfagas de su niñez volvieron a golpear su mente… y suspiró. Su madre estaba empecinada en que avisase de inmediato al único pariente que tenían en la ciudad, su prima Luna. Y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero seria al día siguiente, porque esa noche deseaba disfrutar de todo aquello sola y tranquila.  
El cielo ya se cubría de negro y solo las estrellas rompían la monotonía del color, y la luna lucia redonda y blanca alumbrando tenuemente la oscuridad. Hermione imaginó el rostro de Ron aun niño y lo vio nítido sobre aquel redondo astro. Su hermosa cara salpicada de graciosas pecas, su eterna sonrisa y su rojo, largo y despeinado cabello. Dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico al recordar la mirada azul de aquel chico y se acarició con los dedos los labios añorando la última vez que sintió los de él, en aquel tierno beso de despedida que sin duda, la había dejado marcada para siempre. El ruidoso timbre del telefonillo del portero la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe, debía ser la comida china y el rostro de Ron desapareció dejando de nuevo paso a la blanca luna.

Un minúsculo pero molesto rayo de sol, se empecinaba en despertar a Hermione. Ya había amanecido y debía incorporarse con prontitud a su nuevo trabajo. Aquellas sábanas se aferraban a su frágil cuerpo queriendo impedirle que se levantase, pero ella pudo mas y agotada aun por el largo viaje del día anterior, se incorporó de la cama. Alguien tocó a su puerta… ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la mañana? Se apresuró a abrir y una muchacha rubia casi de su misma edad, entró precipitadamente colgándose del cuello de Hermione y besándola con efusividad en la mejilla.

- ¡Querida prima! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Tu madre me llamó anoche informándome de tu llegada.

Luna Lovegood era su prima favorita y la única persona con la que no había perdido el contacto cuando dejó Londres.

- Hola Luna, no esperaba verte tan temprano – Hermione sonreía, pero un bostezo interrumpió la sonrisa sincera de la joven.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que adoro las sorpresas… Vístete, te invito a desayunar.

La cafetería estaba atestada de gente, Luna se apresuró a alcanzar una mesa que acababa de quedarse libre.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! El café de aquí está buenísimo, pero el local está siempre hasta la bandera – dijo riendo y sofocada al mismo tiempo y cambiando de tema añadió – Así que redactora jefe del Profeta… Querida has llegado muy alto en poco tiempo, me alegro por ti.  
Hermione abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero la camarera se acercó para que hiciesen su pedido.

- Un café ¿y…? – dijo Luna esperando a que su prima contestara.

- Otro, pero muy cargado – añadió Hermione.

La camarera anotó el pedido y se alejó de ellas, dejando que volvieran a su conversación.

- ¿Qué tal tu faceta como profesora? – preguntó Hermione mostrándose interesada por la vida de su prima.

- Maravillosa… Adoro a los niños y el colegio donde imparto clases tiene mucho prestigio aquí en Londres, estoy muy orgullosa de pertenec…

- ¿Qué sabes de Ron? – lo soltó de golpe, tal y como vino a su cabeza.

Luna la miró sorprendida y le contestó algo molesta por haberla interrumpido.

- No puedo creer que aun sigas pensando en él, después de tanto tiempo – Hermione bajó los ojos ruborizada – En realidad mas bien poco, las últimas noticias que me llegaron de él fueron que había abandonado Londres para estudiar, no tengo constancia de que haya regresado. Ginny y yo no hablamos mucho, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

- ¿Ginny Weasley?... ¡Debe ser ya toda una mujer! – exclamó Hermione al recordar a la hermana pequeña de Ron.

- Como yo, ambas tenemos la misma edad – puntualizó Luna - Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué te interesa saber de Ronald?

- Es mi mejor recuerdo del tiempo que viví aquí, solo deseaba saber que fue de él, nada mas – contestó intentando no mirar a su prima a los ojos. Luna tenía el asombroso don de adivinar los pensamientos de los demás, Hermione siempre pensó que había algo de bruja en ella.

Luna no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta, pero como su prima no volvió a mencionar el tema, terminó por olvidarlo.

El profeta era una revista de mucho prestigio en el país, los personajes mas ilustres de la política, las letras, la música, la ciencia y el séptimo arte, llenaban sus páginas. Era una publicación seria y para personas de un nivel cultural notable, por todo eso Hermione se sentía orgullosa de su nuevo puesto de responsabilidad.

Entró decidida por la puerta de cristal giratoria de la revista y una de las recepcionistas la hizo esperar sentada, al director general de la compañía. Hermione lo observaba todo expectante y emocionada. La joven que la había atendido unos minutos antes, se acercó a ella sonriendo.

- El Señor Potter bajará enseguida, ¿Desea tomar un café o té mientras lo espera?

- No gracias, ya tomé – dijo con amabilidad.

La recepcionista asintió y regresó de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo.  
Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde su llegada, cuando vio como un hombre alto, moreno y con gafas, bajaba las escaleras, se acercó a la joven recepcionista y le preguntó algo. Ésta señaló hacia Hermione y el muchacho comenzó a acercarse hacia ella sonriendo.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – Hermione asintió – Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy el director general del Profeta. Es un placer tenerla en nuestro equipo.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Bueno este es un nuevo fic que he comenzado hace poco. **

**Se que los (AU) son extraños pero yo me siento atraida por ellos, me gusta inventar posibles vidas con mis personajes favoritos... espero que les guste... esta hecho con mucho cariño.**

**Ni que decir tiene que la historia es mia pero los personajes pertenecen todos a JK.Rowling y asu desbordante imaginacion... La adoro.**

**gracias por leerlo...**


	2. El equipo

**2. El equipo**

Hermione se quedó impresionada con su nuevo despacho, era amplio y muy luminoso.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado – dijo Harry mostrándose orgulloso de la habitación.

- Es muy hermoso… Estoy segura que aquí trabajare muy a gusto.

- Bueno ser la redactora jefe es un cargo de responsabilidad, tenemos el gusto de contar en El Profeta con los mejores profesionales… si me acompañas, te mostraré a tu equipo.

Hermione asintió y siguió a su jefe.  
Fuera de su oficina había muchas mesas dispuestas en grupos de cuatro y en ellas, el personal de la revista tecleando sin descanso en sus ordenadores. Harry se aproximó a un grupo de ellos y dijo.

- Disculpad, prestadme atención por favor.

Todos levantaron la vista del monitor y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el director venia a informarles.

- Les presento a su nueva redactora jefe, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Las miradas del grupo se posaron en ella y una joven rubia, que no pertenecía a ninguna de las mesas, se adelantó tímidamente.

- Hermione, ella será tu secretaria personal – dijo señalando a la muchacha – Lavender Brown.

- Un placer Señorita Brown – saludó Hermione.

- Llámeme Lavender – contestó ésta amablemente.

- Y éste es el equipo de redactores del Profeta – dijo Harry volviéndose hacia los demás presentándolos uno a uno.

Eran tres, la primera era una joven morena y de sonrisa descarada llamada Pansy Parkinson, justo en frente de ella, se hallaba sentado un joven con cara de embobado que respondía al nombre de Neville Longbottom y para finalizar, Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse cautivada por un muchacho rubio de ojos grises…

- Y por último Draco Malfoy, es uno de nuestros mejores redactores, ya lo comprobará.

- Encantada – saludó a todos con entusiasmo – Nos llevaremos muy bien los cuatro.

- Los cinco… es que hay alguien más, pero en estos momentos esta de viaje – dijo Draco mostrando una encantadora sonrisa ladeada.

- En efecto – corroboró Harry – pero llega hoy, así que probablemente acuda a la fiesta que solemos hacer cuando un directivo nuevo se incorpora, en este caso es por ti.

- Entonces puedo empezar desde ahora mismo ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, Lavender ponga a la Señorita Granger al tanto de todo.

Harry se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su despacho. Hermione entró junto a su secretaria en el suyo y se dejó caer sobre el sillón giratorio de su mesa. La rubia se dirigió hacia una agenda que había en el escritorio y la abrió mostrándosela.

- Aquí le he apuntado todos los reportajes y entrevistas en los que están trabajando los chicos, es una revista con profesionales muy jóvenes y el ambiente de trabajo es realmente bueno, ya lo notará.

- Tutéame Lavender, somos de la misma edad – dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- De acuerdo – rió Lavender sonrojada – hoy tenemos revisión de contenidos, así que los redactores pasaran a última hora de la mañana para dejarle… perdón… dejarte sus trabajos, antes de la reunión de mañana… revisarlos es asunto tuyo - Hermione resopló y Lavender volvió a reír – No te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

- Gracias Lavender, necesito a alguien que conozca a los redactores y su forma de trabajar… ¿Quién ocupaba mi puesto antes?

- El Señor Snape, se jubiló hace un par de semanas, era el único mayor de todo la plantilla. Un hombre serio y un poco cascarrabias, pero todos lo adorábamos.

- Espero poder ganarme vuestra confianza, aunque yo estaré solo hasta las navidades, entonces llegará el redactor definitivo.

- Lo sé, ya verá como el tiempo que esté aquí se sentirá como en casa.

La puerta sonó y ambas miraron hacia ella interrumpiéndose la conversación.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Draco asomando la cabeza.

- Por supuesto pasa – le invitó Hermione.

- Lavender en realidad te buscaba a ti… quiero que me localices a Seamos, necesito las fotos para cotejarlas con el reportaje y las necesito ahora en mi mesa, si quiero terminarlo todo y entregárselo a la nueva redactora jefe hoy – dijo el rubio lanzando una seductora mirada a Hermione.

- ¡Oh claro! Perdona Draco, con la nueva llegada lo olvidé, te lo localizo y las dejo sobre tu mesa – y diciendo esto salió disparada de la oficina.

Hermione la observó divertida, esa chica era demasiado nerviosa.

- Siempre va corriendo a todos lados, pero es muy eficiente – dijo Draco – Espero que te guste Londres.

- En realidad yo nací aquí.

- ¿Ah si? – contestó algo contrariado.

- Sí – sonrió Hermione ante el gesto del muchacho – mi padre fue trasladado a Escocia y me fui de Londres cuando tenia catorce años.

- Entonces eres uno de los nuestros.

- Eso parece, adoro Londres, lo único negativo es que estoy de paso y tendré que regresar a Escocia – añadió Hermione.

- Es una lástima…

- Ya están sobre tu escritorio Draco – dijo de repente Lavender entrando de nuevo.

El rubio la miró fastidiado por haberlo interrumpido de esa forma tan brusca y Hermione que se había sonrojado un poco, agradeció la repentina entrada de la muchacha.

- A última hora de la mañana volveré con mi reportaje – dijo mientras salía del despacho con calma.

- No te fíes de él – le advirtió Lavender una vez que perdió de vista a su compañero – Es un Don Juan, todas hemos caído rendidas a sus encantos… ahora tú eres su nueva presa.  
Hermione rió, pero Lavender arqueó una ceja haciéndole ver que hablaba muy en serio.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, chica nueva, objetivo nuevo. Pansy es la única que no ha caído y tiene mucho mérito trabajar a su lado todo el día mirando esos encantadores ojos grises y no sucumbir a ellos… ¿Y sabes que es lo que mas me molesta de todo?…

- No – contestó Hermione intrigadísima con la conversación.

- Que a pesar de ser él, el que siempre termina abandonándonos, en el fondo sigue cayéndonos bien.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Lavender movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo y volviendo a la agenda.

La mañana pasó velozmente, Lavender era muy simpática y Hermione se divertía mucho con ella y con sus comentarios. En pocas horas la había puesto al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la revista, tanto profesional como personal. El director Potter había heredado la empresa de su padre ya fallecido y estaba felizmente casado con una hermosa muchacha. Draco era un conquistador sin remedio, y aunque todas sabían que tarde o temprano serian abandonadas, ninguna se resistía a pasar como mínimo, una noche con él. Pansy era una chica seria y poco habladora, había tenido un novio que la dejó a las puertas del altar y por ello tenia el carácter un poco agrio, aun así y según Lavender era una buena chica, pero sobre todo una gran redactora. Neville llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en El Profeta, así que no lo conocía lo suficiente y ella prefería no opinar sobre personas a las que apenas había tratado. De la cuarta y desconocida persona, solo dijo que le parecía encantadora y muy amable… Aquello hizo que las ganas de Hermione por conocerla aumentaran.

A lo largo de la mañana todos los redactores fueron dejando sus trabajos sobre el escritorio de Hermione para que ésta los revisase, el último en entregarlo fue Neville que lo hizo un poco apurado por la demora.

- ¡Uf!... No esta nada mal para ser tu primer día – dijo Lavender cerrando la puerta tras Neville.

- La verdad es que ha ido muy bien – respondió Hermione mientras se desperezaba en su sillón.

- Pues deberíamos irnos ya, esta noche habrá unas copas en tu honor aquí en la revista y te aseguro que nuestras reuniones informales son mucho mas divertidas que las de la oficina.

Hermione llegó a su casa sintiendo como si hubiese luchado con un forzudo en un ring de pressing catch, tomó un relajante baño de espuma con aroma a lilas y se tumbó en el sofá machacando sin compasión el mando a distancia del televisor. El piloto rojo del contestador automático parpadeaba, la joven apretó un botón y la pantalla visualizó tres mensajes sin leer.  
Se hundió de nuevo en el sofá y dejó que el aparato hablara…

"Piii…"

_'Cariño soy mamá, lo sé… Sé que me vas a decir que no confío en ti, lo lamento hija pero no pude esperar a que avisaras a Luna de que habías regresado a Londres y lo hice yo… Hasta tu padre me ha regañado… bueno espero que todo te haya ido bien en tu primer día… un beso mi vida y llama en cuanto tengas un tiempo... Te quiero'_

Su madre siempre se comportaba de la misma forma, nunca le dejaba actuar por sí misma. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado aquel trabajo, era para alejarse un poco mas de su protección, que en la mayoría de los casos la asfixiaban… Pero para su desgracia alguien decidió inventar el teléfono.

Segundo mensaje…

_'Hermione soy Luna, espero que todo te haya ido hoy de perlas, porque yo no puedo decir lo mismo… Hoy los alumnos han estado revoltosos en el colegio y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza… en serio tengo una relación amor odio con ellos. Querida espero que podamos cenar juntas… llámame si decides pasarte por mi casa…'_

Luna siempre había sido su prima favorita, conocía todo de su vida y durante el tiempo que ella y Ron estuvieron juntos, Luna se encargó de ocultarlos hasta que la relación entre ellos se hizo demasiado obvia. Siempre fue una gran aliada y aunque hablaba por los codos y eso molestaba mucho a Hermione, que era menos locuaz, adoraba a aquella chica.

Un nuevo pitido y un nuevo mensaje…

_'¡Oh Dios mío! Siento molestarte. Soy Lavender, toda la tarde hablando de la dichosa fiesta y se me olvidó decirte que es a las ocho… No te demores… Harry odia a la gente impuntual… Nos vemos allí'_

- ¡La fiesta! – Exclamo Hermione mirando el reloj - ¡Maldita sea! … No me acordaba y solo dispongo de una hora para llegar.

Saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la maleta que aun no había desecho… Todo estaba arrugado. Sacó de ella un vestido rojo… No, demasiado llamativo… ¡El negro!... Ni hablar ¿Acaso se le había muerto alguien?... Uno verde… Otro con ramilletes de flores… hizo una mueca de asco al ver el vestido… nunca se le debió ocurrir comprar algo tan horrible y lo lanzó al suelo… ¡Azul!... siempre había sido su color favorito. Cogió la tabla de planchar y le quitó las arrugas al vestido, se embutió en él, se recogió su tupida melena castaña y se maquilló como pudo, decidió no comprobar como había quedado… Se calzó unos odiosos zapatos de tacón y salió disparada hacia el taxi, que ya la esperaba en la puerta con el contador en marcha.

Lavender aguardaba en el Hall de entrada de la revista la llegada de Hermione, miraba el reloj insistentemente y se mordía el labio inferior debido a los nervios. Su jefa bajó del taxi sonriéndole, la rubia se aproximó a ella y cerró la puerta del vehículo de golpe, con tan mala suerte que el vaporoso vestido azul de Hermione quedó atrapado.  
La secretaria pensó que debía resquebrajarse la tierra en ese momento y tragársela sin más, abrió de nuevo la puerta del taxi, liberando el trozo de tela, que gracias a su ineptitud ahora lucia una hermosa y redonda mancha de grasa. Hermione abrió la boca espantada y Lavender estaba a punto de excavar ese agujero en la tierra ella sola, con sus propias manos.

- ¡Oh Hermione! Lo siento… - se disculpó apenada.

Hermione la miro fastidiada, la mancha se notaba mucho estaba segura, pero ya no había tiempo para cambiarse de vestido.

- Esta bien no te preocupes, no fue tu intención – dijo sabiendo que la fiesta era precisamente en su honor y que por lo tanto seria el centro de todas las miradas y su hermoso y vaporoso vestido azul lucia un enorme y grasiento lunar negro justo donde estaba su trasero.

Harry la esperaba en la puerta del salón de actos donde se celebraba la animada reunión, la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hermione, puntual, eso me gusta. Entremos.

Nada mas poner un pie en el salón, todas las miradas se posaron en ella y la joven instintivamente se llevó la mano al trasero, intentando tapar la mancha de grasa. Un segundo después de su entrada todos volvieron a sus cosas y Hermione suspiró aliviada al dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Discúlpame un segundo, voy a buscar a mi esposa. Quiero que os conozcáis – dijo Harry alejándose de ella.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Lavender!... ¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó disimuladamente a su secretaria, forzando una sonrisa.

Lavender miró la parte trasera del vestido y resopló, no es que se notara… es que era lo único que se veía… pero decidió que aquel era el momento justo para decir una mentira piadosa.

- En realidad, el vestido es azul intenso y la mancha queda casi disimulada.

- ¡Uf! ¡Que alivio!... Sé que es abusar demasiado de tu confianza pero ¿Serias tan amable de buscarme un trago?

- ¡Oh! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de haber estropeado tu vestido – dijo la rubia apurada y desapareció entre la gente.

Hermione se encontraba absolutamente fuera de lugar, todos hablaban de sus cosas entre ellos, con confianza y ella no conocía a nadie. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Allí estaba, en medio de todas aquellas personas anónimas, esperando a que su secretaria le trajese algo con lo que ahogar su bochorno.

- ¡Ron!

Hermione se quedó paralizada… había escuchado aquel nombre… se giró hacia la persona que llamaba y vio como una mujer se acercaba a un muchacho… Hermione resopló aliviada… aquel no podía ser su Ron… no tenia el pelo rojo, mejor dicho no tenia pelo… y era bajito y rechoncho… Sonrió de su propia estupidez al ilusionarse por un solo instante. De pronto y sin saber como, una joven que llevaba dos bebidas rebosantes en las manos tropezó con ella, derramando el líquido de una de ellas sobre el escote de Hermione.

- ¡Oh Cielos!, lo siento… - se disculpó la joven que tenia rasgos orientales – Que torpe he sido iba tan concentrada para que las bebidas no se derramasen, que no te vi y tropecé contigo…

Hermione pensó que definitivamente, debía haberse quedado en el sofá machacando el mando a distancia… Toda la parte delantera de su vestido estaba empapado y comenzaba a adquirir un asqueroso tono marrón.

- No te preocupes… iré a secarme un poco

- Lo lamento de verdad, ¿Si puedo hacer algo por ti…? – se volvió a disculpar muy apurada.

- No… Gracias – contestó ella aunque pensó 'Ya hiciste bastante'.

La joven oriental se alejó de ella sonriéndole, Hermione la siguió con la mirada. Aquello era el colmo, ¿Es que no iba a levantar cabeza? Vio como la muchacha llegaba hasta el grupo donde estaba Draco, éste divisó a Hermione y la saludó con la mano, ella le respondió el saludo y siguió mirando a la chica sin saber aun porque. Lavender regresó con la bebida de su jefa y se la dio. Hermione tomó un sorbo… De repente su corazón dejó de latir y el pulso se le detuvo, no llegaba aire a sus pulmones… La muchacha que solo unos segundos antes la había dejado como una sopa, le ofrecía la bebida aun intacta, a un joven alto, con el pelo rojo… Hermione no sabía porque reaccionaba así, si el muchacho estaba de espaldas a ella. La joven oriental le pasó la mano por el cuello al pelirrojo y éste se giró para besarla mostrado completamente su rostro. Hermione dejó caer su copa al suelo haciendo que esta se rompiese en mil pedazos, manchando el borde de su vestido. Lavender se quedó sorprendida y se agachó para recoger los trozos de cristal.  
Hermione seguía petrificada, sin apartar la vista de aquel chico. 'Es él' pensó 'Es Ron…' El Ron niño volvió a su mente, no había duda… sus mismos ojos… su misma boca… el color inconfundible de su cabello… es cierto que ahora lo llevaba mas corto, pero no le cabía ninguna duda, aquel era Ron Weasley. Se llevó la mano al estómago y sintió unas nauseas horribles, estaba a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó que alguien la nombraba.

- Hermione… Quiero presentarte a mi esposa – Harry había vuelto acompañado de una joven pelirroja.

- Hermione Granger, ella es mi esposa Ginny Potter, aunque a ella le gusta que la sigan llamando por su apellido de soltera, Weasley.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. La esposa de Harry no podía creer que se tratase de la misma Hermione hasta que ésta habló.

- Hola Ginny ¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo entrecortadamente.

Harry miró a su esposa confundido…

- ¿Se conocían ya?

- Fuimos amigas de pequeñas – contestó Ginny sin apartar la vista de su antigua amiga.

Hermione estaba pálida y su vestido era un auténtico desastre. Como si tuviese un presentimiento, la pelirroja volvió la mirada hacia el grupo donde se encontraban Draco y aquel joven pelirrojo y comprendió entonces la lividez de Hermione. Lavender seguía a los pies de la joven recogiendo los trozos de cristal de la copa y nadie reparaba en ella. Hermione volvió a sentirse mal y las nauseas se hicieron aun mas fuertes.

- Buenas noches cuñado… ¡Hermanita! Siento no haberte saludado antes… recién acabo de llegar.

Era una voz de hombre, justo detrás de Hermione, muy cerca de ella… tanto, que al hablar notó su calido aliento en el cuello. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Ginny suplicante. El joven pasó por su lado sin mirarla y se acercó a la pelirroja para besarla en las mejillas. Ginny seguía sin apartar los ojos de su antigua amiga.

- Ron… ¿Qué bien que llegaste? – exclamó Harry – Te presento a nuestra nueva redactora jefe… La señorita Hermione Granger… Hermione, él es el cuarto miembro del equipo… Ron Weasley y ella es su encantadora esposa Cho.

Ron palideció al oír el nombre de su antigua novia, pero aun más cuando pudo comprobar al verla que realmente era ella. La castaña deseaba que un rayo la fulminase en ese instante. Harry los miraba sin entender muy bien a que venia tanto silencio y Ginny ya no observaba a Hermione, era a Ron a quien no quitaba ojo. Hermione notó como ya no podía aguantar mas las ganas de vomitar y llevándose una mano a la boca dijo.

- Disculpadme, Lavender acompáñame por favor.

La rubia se levantó del suelo y siguió con rapidez a su jefa, que corría como un rayo hacia el aseo. Ron la siguió con la mirada y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en medio de una angustiosa confusión.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Gracias por leer esta historia... Se que Cho con Ron es muy raro... pero el relato recien empieza y hay que darle tiempo al tiempo...**

**Si os dais cuenta la Hermione de este ff no tiene mucho que ver con la de Rowling... siempre pense como seria si fuese ella el desastre y él el perfecto, o al menos el responsable... ella piensa con el corazon y él con la cabeza...**

**Solo quise dar un giro a las personalidades de ambos quizas para variar un poco de los que ya conocemos...**

**un beso...**


	3. ¡Solo una semana antes!

**3. ¡Solo una semana antes!**

Lavender se apoyaba en la pared del aseo, Hermione llevaba algunos minutos vomitando dentro del cubículo y ella esperaba pacientemente. De pronto, ya no se oyó mas arcadas y entonces se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

- Hermione… ¿Te encuentras mejor…?

Pero no pudo continuar porque volvió a escucharla regurgitar de nuevo, resopló apoyándose en la pared una vez mas.  
Se oyó la cisterna del retrete y Hermione salió del cubículo, su estado era deplorable. Lavender la contempló asombrada. Tenía ojeras negras, debido a que la máscara de pestañas se le había corrido y su vestido era un auténtico desastre. Estaba pálida y despeinada, su aspecto era digno de lástima. Se acercó al lavabo tambaleándose mientras se abanicaba con una mano, se enjuagó la cara y la máscara de pestañas se corrió aun más.

- Dime Lavender… ¿Cuánta gente puede vivir en Londres?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – exclamó la rubia perpleja.

- Y… ¿Cuántas revistas existen aquí para poder trabajar? – Lavender ignoró la extraña pregunta - ¿Muchas verdad?... Sí, muchas… Y de todas… ¡De todas! ¡Maldita sea!... He tenido que trabajar en ésta…

Lavender se sintió ofendida y miró a su jefa con resentimiento añadiendo.

- El Profeta es una gran publicación y yo me siento orgullosa de pertenecer a su plantilla.

Hermione la miró tratando de entender a que había venido aquella respuesta.

- ¿Cuánto hace que se casó?

- ¡¿Quién?! – Lavender comenzaba a impacientarse y pensó que esa chica estaba loca.

- Ron Weasley – Hermione pronunció su nombre como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en el pecho.

- ¿Weasley?

- Sí, ¿Cuánto? – volvió a preguntar.

- Una semana – contestó la rubia sin comprender nada.

- ¿Una semana?... ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¡¿Una semana?!... Si hubiese aceptado este trabajo solo una semana antes, quizás… - Hermione cambio el gesto de desesperación y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, y mirando a Lavender dijo mucho mas calmada – No lo recordaba tan guapo… Realmente es muy guapo…

Ginny abrió súbitamente la puerta del aseo, haciendo que las dos muchachas se sobresaltaran.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

- No Ginny… no estoy bien… ¡Se casó! ¿Por qué? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

- Porque se cansó de esperar noticias tuyas, nunca entendió porque dejaste de escribirle.

Lavender abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, ahora comenzaba a entender algo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione bajó la vista al suelo, en realidad ella tampoco supo nunca porque dejó de hacerlo. Al principio lo achacó al hecho de estar ocupada con sus estudios y ya las cartas dejaron de ser tan constantes. Luego fue a la universidad, conoció gente nueva y se hizo novia de un joven búlgaro y pensando que no volvería a ver a Ron, dejó de escribirle para intentar olvidarlo. Hoy había descubierto que no lo logró nunca.

- Cho es una buena chica - continuó Ginny - y lo ama. Pero lo más importante de todo es que lo hace feliz, hacia muchos años que no veía a mi hermano sonreír y ella lo consiguió. Aléjate de él Hermione, ya sufrió bastante y ahora por fin se olvidó de ti.

- Pero yo aun lo amo…

- ¡Ese es tu problema! – la interrumpió Ginny bruscamente alzando la voz – Escúchame bien, en un pasado tú y yo fuimos amigas, pero he visto llorar a Ron mucho por tu culpa y quiero, es mas te exijo, que no te acerques a él si no se trata de trabajo. No vuelvas a destruir su vida ahora que es feliz.

Lavender seguía perpleja… Aquella era la mejor escena que sus ojos habían presenciado nunca y estaba expectante ante la discusión de las dos mujeres.

- Yo no soy de las que van por ahí robando los maridos a otras. Si piensas eso te equivocas conmigo Ginny… - sentenció Hermione muy ofendida.

- No quise dar a entender eso, solo quería avisarte que respetes la dicha de Ron.

Y diciendo esto salió de la misma forma que entró, dando un sonoro portazo tras ella.  
Hermione se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Ginny. La pelirroja había sido su mejor amiga, pero ahora estaba muy resentida con ella. Ron debía haber sufrido mucho para que su hermana la tratase de esa forma. Cerró los ojos y deseó no haber aceptado aquel puesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba allí y no iba a huir, no era una cobarde.

- Hermione… Deberías salir de aquí. Dentro de poco tendrás que dar tu discurso – dijo Lavender bajando la voz para no sobresaltarla.

- ¿Discurso?... ¿Qué discurso? – preguntó la joven contrariada - Todos los nuevos ejecutivos pronuncian un discurso a su equipo.

- Pero yo no puedo hacerlo… ¿Acaso no ves mi horrible aspecto?

En realidad era más que horrible, las ojeras eran cada vez más negras y grandes y ningún bucle castaño estaba en su lugar y el vestido… hacia mucho que había dejado de ser azul y definir un color en ese momento era una odisea.

- Lo del vestido no tiene arreglo – dijo Lavender resignada – pero el peinado y el maquillaje podemos solucionarlo.

La fiesta continuaba afuera ajena a los problemas sentimentales de la nueva jefa de redacción del Profeta y de los desesperados intentos de su secretaria por hacer que dejase de parecer un adefesio.

Ron hacia algún tiempo que parecía no estar en esa fiesta, la música se escuchaba lejos, las voces solo eran murmullos… No podía creer lo que había ocurrido… Aun tenia el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su bebida había dejado de estar fría y él no había tomado un solo sorbo. Sonreía mecánicamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que su esposa le decía para hacerle creer que la estaba escuchando, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. La verdad era que ver a Hermione después de tanto tiempo lo había dejado absolutamente aturdido.

- Ron – dijo Cho intentando llamar su atención, pero al ver que éste no contestaba insistió – Ron cariño, está sonando nuestra canción, anda se bueno e invítame a bailar.

Ron movió la cabeza hacia su mujer como un autómata y lo único que alcanzo a oír fue… 'Invítame a bailar', le sonrío, soltó su bebida y cogiéndola por la cintura caminaron hacia la improvisada pista de baile.

Hermione salió del aseo junto a Lavender, y era justo decir, que la rubia había realizado un buen trabajo con el aspecto de su jefa. La castaña se sacudía el vestido y caminaba sin mirar al frente, así que puestos a seguir con su buena racha, tropezó sin remedio con Draco y éste volcó su copa sobre ella, volviendo a manchar su ya malogrado vestido.

- ¡Oh cielos! Lo lamento Hermione – se disculpó el muchacho apurado.

Lavender se echó las manos a la cabeza y Hermione suspiró resignada, definitivamente la noche no estaba dispuesta a mejorar.

- No te preocupes Draco… mi vestido insiste en beber hoy mas que yo.

La rubia río ante el comentario de su jefa y alejándose de ella fue a reunirse junto al grupo donde estaba Neville.

- Es una lástima que esa canción ya haya comenzado, tenia ganas de invitarte a bailar, pero esperaré a la siguiente – dijo el muchacho dedicándole una seductora sonrisa.

Hermione miró hacia la pista de baile, realmente lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era seguir exhibiéndose, así que abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación de Draco, cuando sus traidores ojos divisaron a los recién casados que bailaban animadamente. Hermione se giró hacia el rubio con los ojos ardiendo de celos y dijo atropelladamente.

- ¿Porque esperar a la siguiente?... Adoro esta canción.

Y sin dar tiempo a Draco para reaccionar, tiro de él y lo arrastró al centro de la pista. El rubio estaba encantado con el arrebato de la muchacha, e ingenuamente pensó que ya la tenía en el bote. Hermione estiraba el cuello para que Ron no se escapase de su vista y cada vez que el pelirrojo abrazaba o hacia alguna carantoña a su esposa, sentía como estallaba una tormenta en su interior. Solo por un momento los ojos de Ron y Hermione se encontraron, pero el joven se apresuró a apartar su vista de ella y centrarse de nuevo en su esposa, camuflándose entre el resto de bailarines. La canción terminó y Hermione había perdido de vista a Ron, así que se concentró en su pareja de baile y decidió divertirse un poco lo que quedaba de noche.

Cho y Ron se acercaron al lugar donde estaba su hermana, que en ese momento se encontraba sola. La esposa del pelirrojo comenzó a narrar su viaje de luna de miel a su cuñada, pero ésta estaba más interesada en observar a su hermano. Ron tomó de nuevo otra copa de la bandeja del camarero y se quedó mirando el borde de ésta absorto. De vez en cuando se volteaba hacia la pista de baile instintivamente y seguía con la vista a la chica del vaporoso vestido azul, suspiraba y regresaba a la tierra, donde su esposa continuaba hablando sin cesar. Ginny comenzaba a preocuparse por él y sonreía a su cuñada asintiendo de vez en cuando para hacerle ver que la escuchaba, aunque no era así. Harry apareció de pronto.

- Cho, menos mal que habéis dejado de bailar, acompáñame… Hay una persona que se ha quedado fascinado cuando le he contado a que te dedicas y está interesado en conocerte – dijo nervioso tomando del brazo a su cuñada – Te la robo un instante Ron…

Y diciendo esto desaparecieron veloces, Ginny vio entonces el cielo abierto para poder hablar a solas con su hermano.

- Ron… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro… - contesto él algo sobresaltado, dejando de mirar el borde de la copa.

- Eres mi hermano, te conozco y se cuando me mientes.

Ron miró de nuevo a Hermione y suspiró girándose hacia su hermana.

- ¿Por qué aparece justo ahora, Ginny? Cuando comienzo una nueva vida, intentando alejarme de todo lo anterior.

- Ron… no dejes que la llegada de Hermione te afecte, ya lo habías superado…

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

- Eso espero… Mira hacia allí – dijo la joven señalando a su cuñada – Cho te ama, no lo olvides y ella nunca te ha hecho sufrir.

Ron contempló a su mujer y sonrío. Cho era hermosa e inteligente y siempre mantenía la cabeza en su sitio, era lo menos parecido a Hermione y eso fue lo que lo impulso a intentar rehacer la vida a su lado.

- Tienes razón hermanita, yo… me alteré al verla, la he soñado tantas veces que tenerla tan cerca me ha desequilibrado un poco, eso es todo. Yo amo a Cho, no te preocupes – añadió con decisión.  
Ginny sonrío satisfecha y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron volvió a mirar a su esposa, pero ésta ya no estaba junto a Harry, que seguía charlando en el mismo lugar.

Hermione aprovechó que Draco saludaba a unos amigos para escabullirse sin que él lo notase. Se acercó a la barra y agitó la mano para captar la atención del barman.

- Un whiskey doble, por favor y sin hielo – dijo ante la sorpresa del joven.

Mientras esperaba vio como Pansy llegaba junto a ella para pedir algo de beber y como ésta se quedaba mirándola asombrada.

- Si te has propuesto llamar la atención, lo estás consiguiendo.

Hermione observó su vestido y entendió a que venia el comentario de la joven.

- No ha sido una buena noche para él – dijo la castaña riendo.

Pansy sonrío, suspiró y apartando la vista del vaporoso vestido, añadió.

- No te fíes de Draco, nunca va en serio.

- Lo sé, ya me lo habían advertido. De todas formas no es mi tipo.

- Draco es el tipo de todas – dijo Pansy esbozando una sonrisa de incredulidad – Pero si de verdad te atrae, nunca te hagas su amiga… Es entonces cuando pierde todo interés por una mujer.

Hermione levantó una ceja y la miró expectante… ¿Qué había querido insinuar?, pero sus dudas se disiparon muy pronto.

- Yo fui tan idiota de hacerme su amiga, así que mis posibilidades de algo mas con Draco son nulas.

Pansy le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con su bebida hacia un grupo que reía sin parar. Hermione sonrío al comprender que la morena estaba loca por su rubio y encantador compañero. Se giró, cogió la copa y dijo mostrándosela al vestido.

- Esta es mía, no creas que te las vas a llevar todas.

Aun le quedaba algo de sentido del humor, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y recorrió con los ojos el salón de la fiesta… Necesitaba un poco de soledad y allí había demasiada gente alborotando, aquello la tenia muy mareada. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y necesitaba disfrutar de su copa en algún sitio que le permitiera sentirse mas relajada.

Las oficinas del Profeta incluido la redacción y el salón de actos donde se celebraba la animada reunión, se disponían de forma circular alrededor de un pequeño, pero coqueto jardín que poseía una fuente en el centro, con divertidos chorros de agua haciendo dibujos en el aire. En torno a la fuente había una hilera de bancos de madera que estaban desprovistos de respaldo. Todas las puertas de las diferentes estancias daban a ese jardín y eso hacia que el ambiente de trabajo fuese muy agradable.

Hermione se asomó y pudo ver que nadie se encontraba en el jardín y como ella sentía una atracción especial por ese tipo de zonas, decidió que sin duda aquel era el mejor lugar para encontrar un poco de paz. No solía beber, pero cuando estaba demasiado tensa, siempre acostumbraba a pedirse algo fuerte… Se decidió por fin a salir al jardín y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercano a la hermosa fuente. Las frías gotas de agua que salpicaban de los traviesos chorros, caían sobre su piel produciéndole una agradable sensación de frescor. Sobre su cabeza, una impresionante cúpula de cristal dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de Londres. Hermione se hundió de nuevo en sus recuerdos…

"- ¿Has pensado alguna vez la cantidad de estrellas que brillan sobre nosotros?... Debe haber millones… ¡Que digo… billones de ellas!...

Hermione y Ron estaban recostados sobre el césped de la casa de ella y miraban la noche estrellada. Ron adoraba esos brillantes astros y en ocasiones le gustaba hablar sobre ellos.

-… Lo mejor es que incluso puedes comprarlas – continuó el pelirrojo fascinado – cuando tenga dinero te compraré una y le pondré tu nombre.

- ¡Oh Ron!... A veces eres tan… Pero adoro que seas así – exclamó ella mientras lo miraba embobada.

Ron no apartaba la vista del cielo y Hermione no lo hacia de él.

- Cuando tenga dieciocho años iré a buscarte – dijo él cambiando de tema.

- ¿De verdad lo harás?

- Sí, por supuesto que lo haré y para ese día solo faltan cuatro años… y estos pasaran volando… Mientras te escribiré todos los días…

- ¡Todos los días! – exclamó ella riendo - ¿Y que me contarás si lo haces a diario?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo… Y si no tengo nada nuevo que contarte, lo haré solo para decirte que te amo – concluyó el pelirrojo mirando a la joven con sus serenos ojos azules.

Hermione lo contempló con dulzura, Ron era a todas luces mucho mas romántico que ella y en ocasiones incluso le parecía demasiado azucarado… pero lo amaba, sobre todo por eso.

- Yo también te escribiré a diario y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca.

- Eso espero, porque si alguna vez dejo de recibir noticias tuyas, pensaré que ya no me amas y ese día me habrás roto el corazón para siempre – le dijo clavándole la mirada.

- Pero ese día nunca llegara – vaticinó ella sonriéndole.

Ron se incorporó y acercándose despacio la beso, mientras las estrellas seguían brillando, testigos de una promesa que jamás se cumpliría."

La entrada al jardín de alguien la sobresaltó, se giró para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpir sus dulces recuerdos y se quedó de piedra al ver que se trataba de Ron.

- Disculpa… No sabía que tú… - el joven se explicaba apurado – Buscaba a mi esposa.

Hermione sintió como si una lanza envenenada le atravesase de golpe el corazón, al escucharlo decir 'Mi esposa…' e intentando mantener una inexistente calma dijo.

- Como puedes ver aquí solo estoy yo.

Ron la inspeccionó de arriba abajo y sin decir nada mas, se giró para marcharse de nuevo.

- ¡Ron! – lo llamó inconscientemente.

El pelirrojo se volteó y la miró con impaciencia, Hermione tragó saliva y añadió.

- Sé que ésta situación es… incómoda, tanto para ti como para mí. Pero estamos aquí para trabajar, por ello debemos intentar dejar a un lado nuestras desavenencias personales y centrarnos únicamente en mantener una relación laboral. A fin de cuentas, yo no estaré mucho tiempo en Londres y pronto me perderás de vista de nuevo.

Ron la seguía observando penetrándola con su mirada azul y con una calma que a la joven le puso el vello en pie, dijo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional.

Hermione asintió sonriéndole, pero Ron no le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para marcharse.

- ¡Ron! – ahora sí lo llamó conciente de que lo hacia.

El muchacho se detuvo, pero esta vez se abstuvo de girarse y se dispuso a escucharla dándole la espalda.

- Siento haber dejado de escribirte… Ni te imaginas cuanto lo lamento.

Ron cerró los ojos, apretó los labios con rabia y suspiró, luego comenzó a caminar y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había salido al jardín unos segundos antes, esquivando a Lavender que llegaba justo en ese momento.

- ¡Ah por fin!... Estas aquí – exclamó la rubia – Harry te esta buscando, debes dar tu discurso ahora.

Por supuesto que el monólogo de Hermione fue un desastre, como toda la noche y cuando llegó a casa, pensó que quizás en el infierno lo habría pasado mucho mejor. Se descalzó de aquellos horribles zapatos que se habían ensañado con sus pies. Se despojó de su vestido azul, y dirigiéndose al cubo de la basura, lo lanzó dentro mirándolo con resentimiento. Y apenas sin fuerzas, sin ánimos y pensando solo en unos ojos azules, se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, para intentar dormir un poco y olvidarse para siempre de aquella horrible noche.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Bueno espero que comprendais porque Ron se siente tan defraudado de Hermione, él depositó muchas esperanzas en lo que ella sentia por él y cuando dejo de escribirle sintio que se le partia el corazon... bueno quizas no ha podido perdonarle que rompiera su promesa... y ahora ella ha vuelto y el ya no puede dar marcha atras porque esta casado...**

**Espero que aunque el capi es un poco triste os haya gustado... un beso y gracias por estar ahi...**


	4. Una relación estrictamente profesional

**4. Una relación estrictamente profesional**

Luna entró despacio en el ático de Hermione, su prima le había dejado un juego de llaves para que entrase cuando quisiera. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, recogió los zapatos que Hermione había dejado tirados por el suelo y los colocó junto a la puerta de la habitación. Luego toco ésta con suavidad y al ver que no contestaba nadie, entró. Hermione se hallaba aun dormida, con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Hermione… prima despierta… - dijo bajito para no sobresaltarla.

La muchacha no reaccionó y seguía sin moverse. Luna se dirigió a las cortinas y las corrió, dejando que la luz del sol iluminase la desordenada habitación.

- Hermione… cariño despierta… - probó de nuevo y ésta vez tuvo éxito.

La joven se giró quitándose de encima la almohada y entrecerró los ojos deslumbrada por la claridad del día.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a la vez que bostezaba.

- Las siete de la mañana, solo tienes una hora para llegar a la redacción.

- ¡¿Una hora?! – exclamó Hermione incorporándose de la cama con rapidez.

- Ayer la fiesta tuvo que estar muy buena, a juzgar por como se te han pegado las sabanas…

- Ni me menciones la dichosa fiesta – dijo la castaña de malos humos mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño – fue un desastre de principio a fin.

Luna levantó una ceja, su prima siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas y en esta ocasión pensaba que así era.

- No creo que fuese tan horrible…

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño, con cara de pocos amigos, se había enjuagado el rostro y recogía sus cosas para tomar una ducha rápida.

- Fue aun peor, mira en la basura.

Luna se acercó al cubo y saco de él el vestido azul de su prima. Se quedó horrorizada al verlo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Todas las bebidas de la fiesta… ¡Todas! Fueron a parar al maldito vestido… ¡Atchús!... Ves, hasta me he constipado, estuve mojada toda la noche.

Hermione volvió a entrar en el baño y cerró la puerta de golpe, comenzando a escucharse el sonido del agua caer. Luna siguió contemplando atónita el malogrado vestido, estaba realmente desahuciado… Lo volvió a arrugar y lo introdujo en el cubo de la basura, mirándolo con tristeza… Debía haber sido un hermoso vestido.

Su prima salio al poco rato con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y comenzó a vestirse. Luna preparaba café y tostadas.

- Pero lo de mi vestido no es nada comparado con haber visto de nuevo a Ron.

La rubia dejo caer al suelo la taza de café que llevaba en las manos, haciéndola añicos y miró a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Ron… Weasley?

- Sí, el mismo, trabaja en el Profeta… - añadió Hermione calzándose – y está casado Luna, se casó hace solo una semana…

Hermione miró a su prima con tristeza y ésta aun no salía de su asombro ¡Con lo grande que es Londres, ya era mala suerte!...

- Acaba de volver de su luna de miel… ¡Oh Dios! Aun no lo puedo creer… lo perdí para siempre… fui una estúpida.

- Hermione, solo erais unos niños…

- Pero no lo olvidé prima – la interrumpió levantándose de la silla y cogiendo la taza intacta de café – quizás eso signifique, que a pesar de ser solo una niña, yo lo amaba de verdad. Si lo vieras, aun conserva aquella sonrisa y sus ojos son del mismo azul intenso… pero ha cambiado, su cuerpo ha cambiado… es tan alto, tan fuerte… nunca creí que aquel niño pecoso pudiera llegar a ser tan guapo…

- Pero debes olvidarlo, ya no es un hombre libre – Luna la hizo regresar a la tierra de golpe.

Hermione la miró molesta… ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar un poco?... O lamentarse de su mala suerte… pudo ser ella y no Cho… Terminó su taza de un trago, cogió su chaqueta, su maletín y dándole un beso a su prima en la mejilla, salió disparada en busca de un taxi.

Cuando Ron llegó a la redacción, ya Draco y Lavender estaban allí. El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y los saludó. La rubia lo llenó a preguntas sobre su luna de miel y Ron contestaba complacido a todas. Lavender se moría de la curiosidad, pero la noche anterior había estado demasiado ocupada atendiendo a su jefa y su curiosidad tuvo que esperar un poco mas para ser saciada. Draco sonreía de vez en cuando con alguna anécdota y solo abrió la boca para decir.

- Con lo amplio que es el menú… ¿Por qué te conformas con comer siempre el mismo plato?

Ron ignoró el comentario de su compañero, sabía que Draco no lo entendería. Para él las mujeres eran simplemente pura diversión y jamás se le había conocido ninguna relación que durase más de dos días, y esa fue con Lavender. Aun Ron no había ocupado su lugar cuando aparecieron Pansy y Neville, saludaron y comenzaron así su horario laboral. Harry salió de su despacho, siempre era el primero en llegar y se acercó a la mesa de Ron.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó.

Los redactores le devolvieron el saludo, luego se giró hacia su cuñado diciéndole.

- Acompáñame un momento por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

Draco miró a Pansy y ésta se encomio de hombros volviendo a teclear en su computadora.

- Ron… - comenzó a decir Harry una vez que la puerta de su despacho se cerró con ellos dentro – Ginny me contó… Yo no sabía nada…

- Te contó… ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo intuyendo cual seria la respuesta de su cuñado.

- Lo de Hermione… No sabía que ella era 'la chica'.

Ron arqueó una ceja y suspiró, esa era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.

- Tú lo has dicho… 'era', pero ya no lo es.

- Si lo hubiese sabido antes… probablemente…

- ¿Qué? – lo interrumpió Ron bruscamente – ¿No la habrías contratado? ¿Es que acaso no es válida para este puesto?

- Por supuesto que lo es – contestó Harry ofendido por lo que su cuñado insinuaba – Es la mejor, por eso esta aquí… Ron no quiero que su presencia afecte a tu trabajo o altere tu estabilidad emocional…

El pelirrojo se relajó un poco, Harry solo se preocupaba por el hermano de su esposa, nada más.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – No voy a negarte que su presencia me trastorno un poco… pero supongo que lo de Hermione ya está superado y ahora rehice mi vida. Solo me impactó verla de nuevo después de tantos años, eso es todo.

- Está bien, de todas formas pienso hablar con ella sobre este asunto, le he dicho a Lavender que la cite en mi despacho en cuanto aparezca… Ron quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí – dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo.

- Lo sé, solo te pido algo… déjalo estar Harry, no comentes nada con Hermione… no quiero darle mas importancia a este asunto.

Harry asintió y Ron se dispuso a abandonar la oficina.

Hermione acababa de poner un pie en su despacho, cuando Lavender apareció de la nada y ni siquiera la dejó colocar en su mesa el maletín.

- Harry quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Ahora?

Lavender asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y su jefa salió del despacho con el maletín a entreabierto. La puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió y Ron Weasley chocó de bruces con Hermione que pretendía entrar. El maletín de la joven se terminó de abrir por completo y todos los documentos se esparcieron por el suelo.

-¡Mierda! – gritó fastidiada.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos ante la expresión malhablada de la chica y añadió.

- Disculpa, no te vi.

Hermione reconoció la voz del pelirrojo y el corazón comenzó a intentar salírsele del pecho, alzó la vista hacia él y se perdió en aquellos ojos azules mirándolo embobada. Ron comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante el descaro de la joven y se agachó para intentar arreglar aquel desastre, Hermione hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo recogía los papeles con tranquilidad, pero la chica era un manojo de nervios y lo hacia de forma atropellada arrugándolos todos. Sin saber bien como pasó, ambos divisaron el mismo documento y sus manos de forma sincronizada se posaron en él, rozándose por un instante. Aquel roce encendió la maquinaria interior de Hermione y notó como la sangre le subía velozmente al cerebro. Ron apartó su mano de la de ella con un rápido movimiento, se puso en pie y sin decir nada caminó hacia su mesa.

- ¡Hermione!... ¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo?

Harry acababa de salir de su despacho y la miraba con gesto extrañado censurándola.

- Se me cayeron al suelo unos documentos… ¿Querías comentarme algo?

- Bueno… en realidad… - Harry no sabia que inventar para no confesarle el motivo real por el cual la había mandado llamar – Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya lo solucioné.

Y diciendo esto se volvió a encerrar en su oficina resoplando. Hermione lo miró con resentimiento, ¡Tanta prisa para eso!... Y ahora tendría que perder un rato en recoger todo aquello y un tiempo más en ordenarlo… ¡Con lo que odiaba ordenar cosas! Lavender se acercó de nuevo a ella, corriendo, como siempre y la ayudó a recoger sus papeles diciendo.

- En una hora reunión de contenidos con los redactores.

Hermione esbozó una forzada sonrisa, Lavender siempre le traía buenas noticias.

La reunión fue larga y pesada, Hermione revisaba cada artículo minuciosamente, dando indicaciones sobre lo que debía cambiar o adaptar. Se asombró gratamente con la profesionalidad de Pansy, su artículo sobre la influencia de Internet entre los jóvenes le pareció brillante y muy interesante, no cambió ni una sola coma. El de Draco estaba realmente bien, solo había que retocar un par de insinuaciones fuera de tono, sobre el sexo femenino y estaba listo para publicarlo. Neville llevaba poco tiempo en la revista y se notaba con respecto a sus compañeros, pero el chico ponía interés en lo que hacia y Hermione valoro su afán de superación mas que el reportaje en si. Y por fin, después de retrasarlo a conciencia, la joven tuvo que evaluar el trabajo de Ron. El pelirrojo no dejó de clavar sus ojos en ella durante todo el tiempo, motivo suficiente para que su concentración quedara reducida a un uno por ciento y tuvo que leer cada párrafo al menos cinco veces para saber que demonios decía. Cuando terminó de leerlo, dijo con autoridad.

- Cambia el último párrafo completo.

- ¿Por qué?

Todos miraron al suelo, el tono de Ron no era demasiado cordial. Draco fue el único que siguió observándolos, aquello se ponía interesante.

- Porque está mal redactado.

Ron la miró aun mas ofuscado y el rubio sonrío abiertamente, la situación se había vuelto tensa y eso le divertía sobremanera.

- Yo opino que está perfectamente redactado – sentenció el pelirrojo fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

- No, no lo está. Se ve que lo has hecho con prisa, probablemente porque te ha faltado tiempo después de tu luna de miel – dijo ella con un tono de cinismo en la voz.

Ron esbozó una cautivadora sonrisa sin dejar de ser sarcástica y Hermione se derretía por dentro al verlo sonreír de nuevo.

- Ya entiendo… - añadió él mirándola con desprecio – Lo volveré a redactar, si crees que es lo justo.

- Lo creo.

- Pues no tenemos nada más que hablar.

Y diciendo esto Ron se levantó y abandonó el despacho de Hermione, dando por finalizada la reunión. Los demás a excepción de Lavender, lo imitaron y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

- No me mires así – regaño Hermione a su secretaria.

Lavender no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando la actitud de su jefa y recogiendo todos los trabajos de los muchachos, salió del despacho. Hermione bufó, pero en el fondo sabia que la rubia llevaba toda la razón. El reportaje de Ron era impecable y ella solo le había llamado la atención para fastidiarlo. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero él se había casado y ella necesitaba descargar toda la frustración y la rabia que le producía ese hecho.  
Intentando olvidarse un poco de su infantil arrebato, jugueteó con uno de los lápices que tenia sobre su mesa, pero éste resbalo de sus dedos y cayó al suelo. La muchacha se agachó a recogerlo, cuando oyó entrar a alguien en el despacho.

- ¿Hermione…?

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par… aquella voz… Era Ron, sí aquellas eran sus zapatillas no tenia dudas, había memorizado cada parte de él nada mas verlo por la mañana. Se levantó tan rápidamente, que su cabeza chocó bruscamente con la tapa de la mesa.

- ¡Augh! – exclamó dolorida.

Ron contrajo el rostro preocupado, pero la vio salir ilesa frotándose el cogote y respiró tranquilo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Sí, solo es un golpe sin importancia – contestó ella rogando para que la tierra se abriese de una vez por todas y se la tragase - ¿Qué quieres?

Ron parecía querer decirle muchas cosas a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba y como apretaba los labios, pero no conseguía emitir ningún sonido.

- No tengo toda la mañana Ron, estoy muy ocupada – Hermione sabia que su provocación lo haría reaccionar.

- Eres lo peor Hermione… Sabes de sobra que mi reportaje es perfecto – Ron estaba furioso y sus ojos cobraban un brillo que hechizaban a la joven - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?... ¿Para humillarme?... ¿Herirme?... ¿Para que?

- Crees que soy mala persona…

- No, creo que estas loca – la interrumpió sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Porque te has casado?

Ron palideció de pronto, Hermione estaba tocando un tema del que no quería hablar. La joven lo miraba con los ojos apagados y tristes.

- ¿Y tú me preguntas por que?

Hermione asintió pesadamente. Ron se acercó a ella.

- Porque me cansé de esperarte y Cho apareció en mi vida en el momento justo para hacer que me olvidara de ti.

Hermione dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad que dejó confundido al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿De que te ríes, Hermione?! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

- De tu respuesta… Deberías haber dicho simplemente 'Por que la amo' y no lo has hecho.

Ron se quedó petrificado. Hermione tenia razón, esa era la respuesta mas lógica… la única respuesta. La joven seguía sonriendo, el pelirrojo se acercó aun mas a ella lleno de rabia, ahora solo estaban separados por el escritorio. Ron tragó saliva y añadió.

- Me costó mucho hacerme a la idea que no volvería a verte más. Hermione, te dije que si alguna vez dejaba de recibir noticias tuyas pensaría que no querrías saber nada mas de mí y me habrías roto el corazón.

Hermione salió de detrás de la mesa y se situó frente a él.

- No tengo una explicación coherente para decirte porque dejé de hacerlo… lo que si puedo confirmarte es que nunca he dejado de amarte.

Ron se aproximó nuevamente a ella, ya solo el aire los separaba y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo con firmeza.

- Pues yo sí conseguí olvidarte, así que déjame vivir en paz.

- No te creo – le espetó ella, apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar a la altura de él.

- Ya no siento nada por ti Hermione, nada.

Ron le mantuvo la mirada, la joven ya no podía soportar más la proximidad de sus labios, el aroma de aquel chico que tanto había añorado y sus ojos, el azul tranquilizador de los ojos de Ron. Aquellos ojos que daban cordura a su loca vida. Suspiró profundamente y actuó por instinto, sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por un deseo reprimido durante muchos años. Se agarró al cuello del pelirrojo y lo besó, sintiendo de nuevo toda la paz que recordaba de aquel niño de catorce años y volvió a ser infinitamente feliz.  
Ron no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo… lo besaba, cerró despacio los ojos sin poder evitarlo y todo su cuerpo entró en trance, dejándose llevar por el dulce olor a lilas que manaba de la piel de la joven… Pero la imagen de Cho apareció de su subconsciente traidor y abriendo de nuevo los ojos, se separó con brusquedad de Hermione y se frotó los labios con la manga de la camisa, intentado borrar aquel beso culpable.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo Hermione!… ¡No juegues conmigo!... Ya no soy el tonto de Ron Weasley al que es fácil engañar… Ahora nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione suspiró feliz y comenzó a dar brincos. Lavender que entraba en ese momento, se quedó perpleja al ver a su jefa saltando por toda la habitación. La muchacha se percató de su llegada y se acercó a la asombrada rubia, besándola efusivamente en la mejilla.

- ¡Me mintió! – exclamó feliz.

- Es la primera vez que veo que alguien se alegra tanto porque le mienten – dijo Lavender contrariada.

- Me dijo que no me amaba, pero yo no sentí eso.

La secretaria se encogió de hombros, seguía sin comprender nada y Hermione continuaba su afán de tocar el cielo con las manos.

Durante la cena Ron apenas habló, aunque aquello no era una novedad. Su esposa tenía la facultad de acaparar todas las conversaciones. Así que solo sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando. El beso de Hermione, volver a sentir sus tiernos labios, lo había dejado en shock y era ese estado el que lo martirizaba… Si lo que sentía por ella ya estaba mas que superado, ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto?

Hermione llegó a casa, se descalzo y lanzó el maletín lo mas lejos que pudo de ella. Desprendía felicidad por los cuatro costados y toda aquella dicha no la podía guardar para ella solita. Tenía que hablar con Luna, así que descolgó el teléfono y llamó a su prima.

- Luna… tengo que contarte algo… ¿Ya cenaste?... ¿No? ¡Genial!, entonces espérame en tu casa, voy para allá – y colgó.

Se calzó de nuevo, agarró su bolso y abandonó el ático canturreando y sonriendo sin parar.

El agua sonaba incesante en el cuarto de baño, Cho tarareaba bajo la ducha. Ron se hallaba tumbado en la cama bocarriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Hermione continuaba en su mente, resoplaba lleno de rabia hacia sí mismo… ¡Había cerrado los ojos! Y por un instante se dejo llevar por ella… ¡Era imperdonable!... Se había prometido no volver a pensar en aquella chica castaña nunca más. El agua dejó de sonar, Ron se giró y se puso de espaldas a la puerta del baño, cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

Cho apareció a los pocos segundos, miró hacia la cama y comenzó a caminar con suavidad para no despertar a su esposo, al que creía dormido. La muchacha se acostó, lentamente se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apagando la luz. Ron entreabrió los ojos… ¿Qué estaba haciéndole a Cho?... Ella no se merecía eso y mucho menos por aquella traidora… El pelirrojo se giró hacia su esposa y la besó en la mejilla, Cho se volvió hacia él, le sonrió y Ron la besó con pasión. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad. El joven apartó de su mente a Hermione y aquella noche le hizo el amor a su mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Me odiais lo se... yo tambien me senti fatal mientras lo escribia... pense en suprimirlo pero fue una de mis primeras ideas para el capi... lo siento de nuevo ... solo os pido paciencia y gracias por estar ahi... comentadme aunque solo sea para decir que me odiais tanto como a Cho... XD**


	5. Una cena con Draco

**5. Una cena con Draco**

La felicidad de Hermione duró muy poco, porque en los días posteriores a aquel maravilloso beso, Ron se había vuelto más frío con ella, si eso era posible. Definitivamente, aquel arrebato amoroso había sido totalmente contraproducente. Corría ya finales del mes de Octubre, hacia mes que había regresado a Londres y desde su vuelta nada parecía haberle salido bien. Encontrarse con Ron después de tantos años sin saber de él y enterarse de golpe a porrazo que se había casado… ¡Casado!... ¡Cielos, aun le costaba creer que fuera cierto!

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su despacho con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos… El remordimiento no la dejaba vivir… Había besado a Ron sin pensar en las consecuencias… No podía creer que su locura llegase a tal extremo… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Robarle el marido a otra?... Se sintió como una basura… '¡Olvídalo Hermione!', gritaba una voz en su interior, '¡Resígnate, lo perdiste… Ya no te ama! ¡Pertenece a otra mujer!

- Soy una mala persona – dijo en voz baja y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa.

Lavender entró en ese momento cargada con fotocopias. La miró, pero no se sorprendió lo mas mínimo. Se había acostumbrado a que su jefa pasase de la euforia de la alegría, a la más grande de las tristezas. Podía entrar en el despacho y verla dar brincos incontrolados por toda la habitación o como en ese instante, auto castigarse por algo, que a ser sinceros no iba a preguntar que era, para no tener que comerse el marrón. Depositó las fotocopias sobre la mesa de Hermione y salió de nuevo tropezando con Draco que parecía querer entrar. El rubio observó a la castaña, que seguía golpeándose incansablemente y luego miró a Lavender intrigado, ésta se encogió de hombros y se alejó sin hacer ningún comentario.

- Hermione… - dijo muy bajito para no sobresaltarla.

La muchacha seguía en su afán de romperse la cabeza y Draco volvió a probar suerte.

- ¡Hermione!

La joven reaccionó al fin y mirándolo añadió mientras intentaba recomponerse el peinado.

- No te oí llegar.

- Por supuesto que no, era imposible que me oyeras… ¿Por qué intentabas abrirte la cabeza? – preguntó luciendo una encantadora sonrisa.

- Cosas mías… ¿Qué quieres?

- Mi entrevista, supongo que entre cabezazo y cabezazo la habrás revisado ¿No?

Hermione hizo una mueca, haciéndole ver que no le agradaba el comentario. Pero Draco lo ignoró y siguió con la misma expresión cautivadora en su rostro.

- Aquí está – dijo ella sacando unos folios de la carpeta de su escritorio – Esta realmente bien Draco, no cambies nada. Me alegro que hayas hecho caso de mis indicaciones y bajases el tono presuntuoso de tus preguntas.

El rubio no hizo ningún comentario, seguía clavándole su mirada gris como si tratase de desnudarla. La muchacha comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

- Estas tensa y estresada.

- MI vuelta a Londres no ha sido tan buena como esperaba.

- Necesitas relajarte y divertirte, y yo se como hacerlo – convino el sonriendo mas ampliamente, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y blanquísimos dientes.

- ¿Ah sí? – añadió Hermione torciendo el gesto ante el atrevimiento del joven.

Draco asintió, sin dejar de mirarla. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, Hermione recordó todo lo que le habían contado sobre él y sonrió, aquello comenzaba a parecerle divertido.

- ¿Y puedo saber como vas a ayudarme? – dijo casi susurrando.

- Con la mejor terapia del mundo contra el estrés femenino… La terapia Malfoy.

Hermione no puedo evitar reír, ese chico era bueno… ¡Si señor!, muy bueno.  
Draco seguía acercándose aun más, pero ella había dejado de estar nerviosa. Sabia que le propondría algo y fuese lo que fuese, lo iba a aceptar.

- Imagina esto… Un buen restaurante, una botella del mejor vino, una cena deliciosa y mi compañía… ¿Es o no una buena terapia antiestrés? – Draco hablaba con voz seductora y guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y entró. Era Ron, el pelirrojo se quedó perplejo. Draco se apoyaba con ambas manos en la mesa de su jefa y ella aun sentada, se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rubio. Ron apretó los labios, trago saliva y desvío la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

- ¿Qué me dices, aceptas? – Preguntó Draco incorporándose y alejándose hacia la puerta.

- Por supuesto que acepto – respondió ella con decisión, mirando de soslayo a Ron.

- ¡Genial! Te recogeré a las siete.

Y le lanzo un beso con la mano, Hermione sonrió y arrugó la nariz. Ron bufó, no podía creer que también ella se dejase embaucar por ese conquistador de tres al cuarto. Draco abandonó el despacho dejándolos a solas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la castaña cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz.

- Harry me pidió que te trajese estos documentos. Lavender estaba ocupada… Debes firmarlos ahora mismo – contestó él con la misma frialdad con la que había hablado ella.

Hermione agarró los documentos y garabateando su firma en ellos, se los volvió a entregar. Ron no movió un músculo y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí – dijo el reaccionando al fin y dándose media vuelta, salió por la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

Hermione lo miraba mientras desaparecía y suspiró llena de amargura.

- Voy a olvidarte Ron Weasley – dijo intentando convencerse – porque si no acabaré volviéndome loca.

Draco Malfoy tocó al portero automático de Hermione a las siete en punto, la muchacha aun estaba a medio arreglar. Su casa era una leonera, había ropa por todos lados, así que no iba a permitir que nadie entrase. Lo hizo esperar en la calle al menos un cuarto de hora más y aquello pareció no divertir mucho al rubio. Pero su enfado dejó paso a una enorme sonrisa cuando la vio salir del edificio, más bella que nunca. Le abrió la puerta del auto como buen caballero ingles y juntos se dirigieron al restaurante.

Era hermoso y acogedor. Draco ya había reservado mesa, Hermione tenía el presentimiento que esa noche iba a ser especial. El rubio parecía conocer bien el lugar porque los camareros le otorgaban un trato muy personal y ella comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente a gusto. Pidieron una botella del mejor vino y brindaron por ellos y por su nueva 'amistad'. Draco hablaba sin cesar del único tema que le interesaba realmente, él mismo y Hermione sonreía asombrada… Era impresionantemente egocéntrico, pero todo lo decía de una forma tan encantadora, que al final terminó escuchándolo embobada.

- Disculpe, Señor Malfoy – un camarero que se había acercado a ellos, interrumpió su monólogo – Tiene una llamada urgente.

Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero la chica le guiñó un ojo y él se levanto de la mesa disculpándose con ella y acompañó al camarero.

Hermione observó entonces con más tranquilidad aquel sofisticado restaurante. Las mesas delicadamente vestidas, estaban en su mayoría ocupadas y las que no, habían sido reservadas. La joven recorrió con sus ojos algunas de ellas, cada comensal hablaba de sus cosas, reían ajenos a los problemas que pudiesen tener aquellos que se sentaban en las mesas contiguas. En una de ellas, una chica reía sin parar por algún comentario que su acompañante sonrojado, había hecho… en otra, nadie parecía tener nada que decir… en el atril de la entrada, el metre recibiendo a una nueva pareja… otra mas y… Hermione volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el metre y la pareja recién llegada… Eran ellos, eran Ron y su 'encantadora' esposa… Tenia que esconderse, aun no la habían visto. Hermione se agachó y se escondió debajo del mantel. Un camarero había observado la reacción de la joven y se aproximó a ella.

- Disculpe señorita, desea algo.

- No, váyase – exclamó en voz baja haciendo amagos con la mano para que se marchase.

El camarero ignoró el gesto de ella y preguntó de nuevo amablemente.

- ¿Está segura de que no necesita nada?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió la vista hacia Ron, éste se dirigía hacia una mesa muy próxima a la de ella con su esposa.

- Déme la carta ¡Rápido!

El desconcertado camarero le entregó un menú que tenia en las manos y Hermione lo abrió usándolo de barrera entre ella y Ron, saliendo al fin de debajo del mantel.

- Mi acompañante está atendiendo una importante llamada, vuelva un poco mas tarde y ordenaremos la cena. Gracias.

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando vio alejarse al camarero. Estiró un poco el cuello para poder ver por encima de la carta… ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?... Ron ya no estaba en su ángulo de visión. La joven giró nerviosa la cabeza hacia su izquierda… No, no estaban allí, luego hizo lo mismo lentamente hacia la derecha, encontrándose de bruces con los ojos azules de Ron que la miraban perplejos. El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza hacia su esposa y Hermione palideció.  
Draco volvía a la mesa refunfuñando, pero a medida que se acercaba cambiaba el gesto austero de su rostro por una seductora sonrisa.

- ¡Debemos marcharnos! – exclamó Hermione sin dejarlo tomar asiento.

- ¿Cómo?... Hermione me ha costado mucho reservar esta mesa – Draco había dejado de sonreír.

- No me encuentro muy bien – mintió ella llevándose la mano al estomago.

El rubio resopló apretando los labios, visiblemente molesto con aquella contrariedad. Miró al frente y vio como Cho alzaba la mano saludándolo entusiasmada. El joven le devolvió el saludo y Hermione se llevó la mano al rostro desesperada… Los había visto. Draco se acercó a la mesa de su compañero, habló algo con Cho y regresó sonriendo.

- No podemos irnos, Cho insiste en que cenemos con ellos. Quiere compensarte por el incidente que tuviste con ella en la fiesta. Estaría muy feo que rechazases su invitación.

Hermione protestó, pero él se encogió de hombros.

- Camarero – exclamó chasqueando los dedos y señalando hacia donde estaba Ron añadió – Nos cambiamos a esa mesa.

Hermione se levantó con desgana y puso su mejor y más falsa sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el único lugar donde no imaginaba que pasaría la noche. Ron se levantó al verlos llegar y retiró la silla caballerosamente para que ella tomase asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Cho.

- No podía dejar que la jefa de mi marido no compartiera mesa con nosotros… sobre todo después de aquel horrible encuentro que tuvimos en la fiesta, siento haber derramado mi bebida sobre tu hermoso vestido. Fui muy torpe – Cho adulaba a Hermione descaradamente, Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo.

- Eso ya está olvidado – mintió la castaña – De verdad no queremos molestar.

- ¿Molestar?... En absoluto ¿Verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo que tenía el rostro del mismo color que su cabello, sonrío para hacer creer a su esposa que estaba de acuerdo. Cho comenzó a hablar con Hermione, le contó que era Gemóloga y que trabajaba en una exclusiva joyería Londres diseñando joyas y que de vez en cuando colaboraba con el museo para catalogar nuevos hallazgos de piedras preciosas. Le explicó detalladamente lo que era una amatista y un Lapislázuli, agregando que sin duda la más bella piedra era el diamante. Hermione se aburría como una ostra… ¿Aquella era la mujer que Ron había elegido para pasar el resto de sus días?... En ese momento sintió compasión por él.

Después de algún tiempo repasando todo las gemas existentes sobre la tierra, ordenaron la comida y enseguida comenzaron a llegar los camareros con platos que dejaban un aroma delicioso. Todos comenzaron a degustarlos, pero Cho no dejaba de hablar aunque su comida empezase a enfriarse. A Hermione le costaba mucho tragar, sobre todo si notaba como un par de bellos ojos azules se clavaban en ella de vez en cuando. Cho, que parecía haber dejado descansar la lengua un rato, volvió de nuevo a la carga cuando su plato se hubo vaciado por completo. Pero esta vez le dio por relatarle su feliz luna de miel… Y eso sí que no… Por ahí no pasaba…

- Disculpadme – dijo de pronto interrumpiéndola – Voy al aseo un momento.

Ron la observó mientras se marchaba y regresó de nuevo a su deliciosa cena.

Hermione se apoyaba con las manos sobre la encimera del lavabo, mirándose al espejo. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, había aceptado salir con Draco para olvidar un poco que el pelirrojo existía y ahora se encontraba cenando con él y lo que era aun peor, con esa pesada con la que se había casado. ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar tanto y decir tan poco? Esa chica tenía el cerebro como una tabla de planchar, al menos Ron podría haberla cambiado por alguien con más inteligencia. Se iba a demorar en el aseo todo lo que pudiese, no soportaría escuchar nada sobre aquella feliz luna de miel.

Alguien abrió al poco rato la puerta y Hermione se quedó atónita cuando vio a Ron aparecer por ella. El pelirrojo entró y cerró tras él.

- No puedes estar aquí – dijo la muchacha mirando hacia los lados – Es el aseo de chicas.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella.

- Deberías haberte ido.

- ¿Cómo?... Yo llegué antes Ron, deberías haberte ido tú - Hermione lo miró con desprecio… ¿Qué se creía?... ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así por muy condenadamente guapo que fuese? - Esta noche he entendido porque eres un amargado, no puedes ser de otra forma viviendo con Cho. Jamás conocí a nadie tan insoportable.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ron ofendido.

La muchacha no contestó y le dio la espalda, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella, la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la giró bruscamente.

- Yo también te creí más inteligente, ¿Salir con Malfoy…? ¿Es que nadie te ha advertido? – dijo con los ojos encendidos.

Hermione se liberó con un rápido movimiento de las fuertes manos de su opresor y colocándose nuevamente bien el vestido, dijo alzando la nariz.

- Con Draco haré algo que tú nunca podrás hacer con Cho… Divertirme.

Ron relajó un poco el rostro y sus ojos volvieron a recuperar de nuevo su color azul. Hermione también se calmó un poco y esperó a que él dijese algo.

- No atribuyas a otra lo que solo es culpa tuya – Ron hablaba en un tono pausado y triste – Me rompiste el corazón Hermione y desde entonces no puedo sentir como antes… No me reproches mi carácter, tú me hiciste ser así.

La joven tragó saliva y lo miró compasiva. Ron se veía tan triste, como un animalito desvalido y abandonado, y ella era la persona más estúpida del mundo. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no debía hacerlo, no se entrometería en su matrimonio nunca mas… ella no era de esas.

Se oyeron pasos, Ron levantó la vista hacia Hermione y ésta se mordió el labio inferior, agarró al pelirrojo por el brazo y lo encerró en uno de los cubículos.  
Cho entró en el aseo mirando hacia todos los lados.

- ¡Hermione!... Estas aquí… me preocupaste, tardabas demasiado.

- Lo siento, ya le comenté a Draco que no me encontraba bien.

Ron escuchaba subido al retrete la voz de su esposa, rezando para que no lo descubriese allí.

- Pues yo te veo buena cara… - hizo una pausa – Hermione… ¿Qué opinión tienes de mi marido?... De mujer a mujer.

Ron carraspeó al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó extrañada al percatarse del ruido.

- Fui yo, tengo tos – mintió Hermione carraspeando para que viese que era cierto – No entendí la pregunta…

- Me gustaría saber como es Ron en el trabajo. Es la única faceta de su vida en la que no lo conozco.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y Ron hizo lo mismo dentro del cubículo.

- Pues es… bueno en el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos él… pienso que… - Hermione le daba muchos rodeos a la respuesta y Cho la miraba expectante sonriéndole. Decidió serle sincera – Es brillante, impecable, su forma de escribir transmite millones de sensaciones. Es un placer contar con él en El Profeta.

Cho sonrío satisfecha con la respuesta y Ron intentaba controlar su extraña alegría por todos aquellos halagos.

- Además es increíblemente guapo y encantador – concluyó Cho.

Hermione asintió sonriendo. Aquello era lo único en lo que había estado de acuerdo con ella en toda la noche.

- Sí, realmente lo es… Eres una mujer muy afortunada, espero que seáis muy felices.

- Lo somos – atajó ella.

- Será mejor que volvamos, o vendrán a buscarnos – dijo Hermione notando que la cosa se ponía un poco tensa.

- Sí tienes razón, pero antes voy a entrar discúlpame – dijo señalando al cubículo donde se encontraba Ron.

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione – ¡Ahí no!

Cho se detuvo en seco alarmada y Ron aguantaba la respiración ante lo que se le venia encima.

- Entra en el otro, hay gente que no sabe tirar de la cisterna del retrete… Es horrible lo que hay ahí dentro.

La esposa de Ron se llevó la mano a la boca asqueada y pasó al cubículo contiguo. Cuando Cho cerró la puerta, Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba Ron y lo sacó del brazo gesticulando para que se marchase. El joven no se movió, la miraba con los ojos lleno de ternura… en su interior deseaba decirle algo por la opinión que realmente tenia de él, pero la muchacha estaba muy nerviosa y el reloj jugaba en su contra, así que salió rápidamente del aseo y fue a reunirse con Draco… guardándose las ganas de agradecerle sus palabras.

Por suerte para Hermione, Cho no solía trasnochar. Por ello, una vez terminada la cena, ella y el pelirrojo se marcharon a su casa. La castaña se moría de celos imaginando que ambos compartían la misma cama y deseando olvidarse de todo, se detuvo junto a Draco en un Pub cercano y allí, bebió, bailo y se divirtió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Cuando uno lleva encima tantas copas como llevaba Hermione aquella noche, meter la llave en el agujero de la cerradura de su casa era toda una odisea. Draco la observaba divertido y ella resoplaba y maldecía a cada intento fallido. El rubio decidió ayudarla y Hermione pudo entrar al fin en el ático.

- Te invitaría a entrar ¡Hip!... pero esta todo un poco desordenado… - decía intentando articular bien las palabras.

- No soy muy exigente con el orden – contestó Draco agotando el último cartucho de poder pasar la noche con ella.

Hermione sonrío con cara de boba y dio un pequeño traspiés, pero se recuperó pronto.

- Entonces ¡Hip! No te quedes ahí… Pasa y tomaremos la última…

El rubio entró divertido en el ático, pero unos segundos después le entraron unas ganas locas de marcharse de allí. Cuando Hermione dijo 'Un poco desordenado', no pensaba para nada que en aquella casa había habido una guerra y que sin duda la ropa había sido la gran derrotada. Aun así había llegado con un propósito y un poco de ropa tirada por todos lados no iba a aguarle la noche. Hizo de tripas corazón y se giró para observar como Hermione canturreaba en la cocina mientras servia un par de copas. Se había descalzado y regresaba hacia él sorteando las prendas y zapatos que había por el suelo, tambaleándose peligrosamente.

- Brindemos – dijo alzando la copa.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? – preguntó él haciendo lo propio.

- ¡Por el lapislázuli!

Draco no entendió aquel extraño brindis, pero a esas alturas de la noche, él era capaz de brindar por lo que fuese.

- Por el lapislázuli – dijo chocando su copa con la de ella.

Hermione se derrumbó en el sofá y el rubio la imitó. Debía actuar pronto. Su dilatada experiencia con el sexo opuesto, le había hecho aprender que una chica casi en estado de coma etílico, podía quedarse dormida en cualquier momento y eso no iba a permitirlo.  
Draco se acercó a la joven que miraba distraída el borde de su copa, y le acarició suavemente el cabello. Hermione se giró hacia él y le sonrió. El rubio se aproximó aun más y asiéndola por el cuello poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el beso iba haciéndose cada vez mas intenso y el joven dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, recostándola con suavidad en el sofá. Draco buscó con sus hábiles manos los botones del vestido de la muchacha y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Hermione se sentía en el cielo y suspirando abrió lentamente los ojos. Entonces sucedió algo horrible, aquel que la besaba no era Draco, era Ron… Hermione apartó al rubio bruscamente de su cuerpo y se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? – exclamo él muy contrariado.

- No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! – gritó la joven desesperada y rompió a llorar.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos perplejo… ¿Qué era eso?... No podía ser… ¿Estaba llorando?... Aquello era una locura… ¿Por qué diablos lloraba ahora?... Él no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer.

- Lo lamento Draco, soy incapaz de acostarme contigo, mientras lo siga amando a él.

¡Tiempo muerto!... Aquello era demasiado… Draco tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Si ella comenzaba a confesarle algo sobre algún amor pasado o no correspondido… ¡No, no y no!... Cuando Draco Malfoy se convertía en el paño de lágrimas de una mujer, automáticamente dejaba de sentir por ella cualquier deseo sexual posible… ¡Y no!, definitivamente con ella no… ¡Era una diosa!

- Lo he intentado de mil formas diferente y siempre vuelve a mí…

Draco se tapó los oídos con las manos, se negaba a escucharla… La última vez que sirvió de confidente a una mujer, se convirtió en su amigo y todos sus planes amorosos con Pansy se habían ido al infierno… No iba a pasarle lo mismo con Hermione. Agarró su abrigo y se puso en pie con intención de marcharse.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¡Oh Draco! No me dejes ahora… necesito a alguien con quien desahogarme – Hermione hablaba entrecortadamente por los sollozos y sus ojos le rogaban que se quedase.

Aquella mirada era horrible, iba a ceder… No soportaba que una mujer lo mirase de aquella forma tan desvalida. Tenía dos opciones, una irse… era la más lógica, podría volver a intentarlo con ella en otra ocasión. Y dos, quedarse, olvidarse de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto y convertirse en el confidente de una mujer, arruinando cualquier posibilidad de llevársela a la cama. Draco suspiró resignado y dejando su abrigo de nuevo en el sofá, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

- Está bien me quedo, pero será mejor que dejes de beber y te sientes… ¿Quién te está volviendo loca?

Hermione lo miró agradecida y le dijo.

- Gracias Draco, eres un buen amigo.

¡Genial! Aquella era la frase maldita… Adiós a cualquier oportunidad con ella para siempre. Hermione se acomodo en el sofá y enjugándose las lágrimas confesó.

- Se trata de Ron… Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Pobre Draco jeje soy mala con él... espero que os haya gustado ya me contareis...**


	6. Dos helados y un vestido

**6. Dos helados y un vestido**

La redacción del Profeta estaba más animada que nunca, parecía que todos habían llegado de buen humor. Estaba rondando mediados de octubre y se ultimaban los detalles para el lanzamiento mensual de la revista. Ron no paraba sentado ni un segundo, se movía de un lado a otro de la redacción sin descanso… Había algo que lo inquietaba y estar ocupado lo evadía de aquel pensamiento que no lo dejaba vivir. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y no había señal alguna de Hermione ni de Draco. Aquello era verdaderamente sospechoso, cuando terminó la cena los vio marcharse juntos y aun no habían llegado al trabajo… Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho y se resistía a pensar por un solo instante que pudiesen ser celos. Al fin tuvo un momento de calma y volvió a su mesa comenzando a teclear. Cerca de él Neville comentaba con Pansy…

- Estoy seguro que ha pasado algo entre ellos…

La morena no decía nada y resoplaba deseando que su compañero cerrase la boca de una vez.

- … Es muy extraño que no hayan aparecido aun, y eso debe significar que Draco consiguió lo que se proponía… Espero que Harry no se haya percatado aun de la ausencia de estos dos.

Ron miró hacia el despacho de su cuñado, el joven llevaba toda la mañana allí, encerrado recibiendo llamadas. Neville le dio un codazo a Pansy y señaló hacia la puerta. Ron siguió con la mirada el dedo de su compañero. Hermione entraba acompañada de un sonriente Draco, la joven ocultaba sus ojos tras unas enormes gafas de sol. El rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella entró en su oficina. Lavender, que la había visto nada mas poner un pie en la redacción, corrió tras ella y cerró la puerta. Ron no apartaba la vista de Draco… ¿Por qué sonreía tanto?... No quería ni imaginar el motivo de aquella mueca en su rostro… ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?… Aquello no era de su incumbencia… Hermione ya no era nada suyo y tenia derecho a revolcarse con quien quisiese… Se le hizo añicos el corazón solo de pensarla en brazos de otro, pero sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza intentando que ese pensamiento absurdo se esfumase y dejara de martirizarlo.

Draco Malfoy caminaba recreándose en sus propios pasos, se había percatado de la expresión de angustia del pelirrojo y pensaba divertirse un rato. Saludó a todos y se sentó junto a Pansy con la que compartía escritorio. La muchacha no levantó la vista del teclado. Neville se aproximó a él y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Eres mi ídolo… No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido también con la jefa.

Draco era consciente de que entre él y Hermione no sucedió nada… Se había pasado la noche oyéndola llorar y hablar incansablemente del pelirrojo… Cuando lo conoció… cuando se enamoró de él… Como se fue de Londres y dejó de escribirle… Y como fue recibida a su vuelta… Todo, absolutamente todo lo relativo a esa relación lo sabía. Pero notaba la mirada fija de Ron clavada en él y no iba a darle el gusto de oír la verdad, después de todo lo que había visto llorar a Hermione.

- Bueno Neville, ya me conoces donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala… ¡Tu me entiendes!

Ron se levantó ofuscado de pronto y recogiendo unos papeles de su mesa se marchó sin decir nada, no sin antes fulminar a Draco con la mirada. Este sonrío satisfecho y Neville volvió a su mesa fascinado con la capacidad de conquistador de su compañero. Pansy continuaba en silencio, tecleando sin cesar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio al notar que la joven lo había ignorado por completo.

La morena lo miró con el rostro serio y suspiró resignada volviendo a teclear, sin contestarle.

- No paso nada – dijo él en voz baja para que Neville no lo oyese.

Pansy volvió a mirarlo y su expresión había cambiado la seriedad por la sorpresa.

- Tengo por norma no acostarme con mis amigas.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa y mucho mas relajada, sin mediar palabra, volvió de nuevo a escucharse el monótono sonido de las teclas de su ordenador. Draco la recorrió con sus grises ojos de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa ladeada, comenzó a trabajar.

Hermione apoyaba la cabeza sobre su escritorio sentía como si miles de traviesos niños estuvieran usándola de piñata y no dejasen de golpearla una y otra vez… Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la falta de sueño. Lavender la observaba sin atreverse a hablar, estaba segura que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Al fin, y después de un rato sin decir nada, Hermione levantó la cabeza, se la frotó y se quitó las gafas. Su secretaria pudo ver entonces el deplorable aspecto de la joven y se preocupó.

- Hermione… ¿Estás bien?... Quizás sea mejor que te vayas a casa.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y sintió un agudo dolor dentro de ella.

- Supongo que todos habéis pensado que Draco y yo…

- Bueno no resultaría nada extraño, tratándose de él – contestó Lavender sonriendo.

- No pasó nada… Deseaba que pasase, con todas mis fuerzas, pero en el momento justo… No pude…

Hermione volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio, Lavender se aproximó a ella y le dijo suavemente.

- No deberías martirizarte más… No soy nadie para darte consejos, es decir nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y además eres mi jefa… Pero te veo sufrir y me siento mal… Deberías empezar a plantearte muy en serio olvidarlo.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia la rubia y le sonrió.

- Lo he intentado, cada día, cada hora, cada milésima de segundo… Pero de una u otra forma, siempre aparece, en mis sueños, en mi imaginación, en mis recuerdos y ahora… justo ahora en mi vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco entró precipitadamente en el despacho.

- Tendrías que haber visto su cara.

- ¿De quien hablas? – preguntó Lavender malhumorada por el atrevimiento del joven. ¡Entrar así en el despacho de un superior!

- De Weasley.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperando a que el rubio le siguiese contando.

- Bueno… En realidad dije una pequeña mentira sobre nosotros…

- Explícate… - Lavender perdía la paciencia.

- Tú no deberías estar escuchando esta conversación – replico él mirándola fijamente.

- Lavender lo sabe todo… - dijo Hermione con los ojos aun de par en par.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hermione!... Si se lo vas contando a todo el mundo acabaras con mi reputación.

Lavender rodó los ojos y Hermione se impacientaba aun más y gesticuló con la mano para que continuase hablando.

- Neville quiso saber si tú y yo… bueno ya sabes… Y yo le deje caer que todo había ido sobre ruedas. Ron picó el anzuelo, se levantó furioso de la mesa y si sus ojos pudieran lanzar cuchillos, yo ahora seria un hermoso cadáver sobre mi escritorio.

Hermione esbozó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo… ¿Celos?... ¿Ron Weasley estaba celoso?... La esperanza volvió a brotar en lo más hondo de su corazón.

- Weasley es un hombre ca-sa-do – recordó Lavender recalcando el estado civil del pelirrojo.

Hermione la taladró con la mirada, y sintió como si alguien le hubiese cruzado la cara de una bofetada haciéndola volver a la cruda realidad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Lavender tiene razón, Ron no es libre y yo no tengo derecho a destruir su matrimonio – añadió cabizbaja.

- ¡Oh Hermione!... Te creía mas decidida – el rubio parecía defraudado.

- Olvídalo Draco… Ron no es para mí, así que creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de él para siempre.

Por suerte para Hermione Granger las dos semanas siguientes pasaron rápidas, aunque su relación con el pelirrojo no mejoró en absoluto. Aquella mañana era sábado, no había que ir a trabajar… Era un sábado soleado a pesar de estar ya en pleno Noviembre. Luna apareció temprano en el ático, pero esta vez no encontró a Hermione en la cama y la muchacha la esperaba completamente lista. Luna miró a su prima de arriba abajo, para asegurarse de que en realidad era ella… ¿Hermione puntual?... Eso si que era un acontecimiento.

Habían decidido pasar el día en el centro comercial, la idea había sido de Luna. Cuando vio a su prima tan abatida, pensó que una jornada de compras era la mejor formula para quitar las penas a cualquiera. Así que allí estaban las dos, decidiendo en que establecimiento iban a gastar más. Hermione decidió que ya era hora de pensar en comprar otro vestido, después del terrible final que había sufrido aquel azul… Pronto seria Navidad y tendría que lucir uno, mas hermoso aun para la ocasión.

Luna la esperaba pacientemente fuera del probador sentada, su prima había entrado con al menos veinte vestidos diferentes y salía de vez en cuando luciendo alguno. La rubia le daba su aprobación o no, según la prenda, y Hermione volvía a entrar y se colocaba otro.

Caminaban por las galerías, Hermione llevaba colgadas del brazo al menos diez bolsas. Hacia casi dos horas que habían llegado al centro y Luna estaba ya un poco cansada de ver vestidos, zapatos y toda clase de accesorios, y buscaba alguna tienda en la que disfrutase un poco más. Hermione era incansable. De pronto se detuvo frente a un escaparate, la castaña continuó andando mientras hablaba sola, se percató unos pasos mas adelante que Luna se había parado, se giró molesta por haberla dejado hacer el ridículo y se acercó a ella dejando ver una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

- Yo no voy a entrar ahí – dijo señalando a la puerta.

- Es una tienda exotérica Hermione… Nadie va a embrujarte por entrar – rió Luna.

- Lo sé, pero yo no voy a comprar ahí nada – sentenció la castaña ofendida.

- Esta bien, hagamos una cosa… Tú entras donde quieras y yo me quedo aquí un ratito… Nos vemos en el restaurante del centro a eso de las… dos… ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió satisfecha y se quedó observando como su prima desaparecía por la puerta de ese extraño establecimiento… Nunca entendió esa afición de Luna por las cosas ocultas y sobrenaturales… Sintió un escalofrío y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Le dolían los pies había recorrido ya casi todas las tiendas, solo le faltaba una y aun le quedaba mas de media hora para esperar a Luna en el restaurante. Dudo unos segundos si entrar y finalmente no pudo resistirlo y lo hizo. Comenzaba a buscar por los estantes y dejaba caer la ropa sobre su cuerpo mientras se contemplaba en espejo. Si algo le gustaba miraba su precio en la etiqueta. Pero aquel estableciendo era demasiado exclusivo y cualquier prenda que se vendiese allí, estaba fuera de su alcance.

- Señorita…

Hermione se giró sobresaltada y soltó el vestido.

- Discúlpeme no fue mi intención asustarla – un hombre alto y delgado se había aproximado a ella y le sonreía ampliamente – Soy empleado de esta exclusiva tienda y la he estado observando… verá tengo un cliente con un enorme dilema. Quiere regalar un vestido a una persona pero no recuerda la talla que usa, por la descripción que me ha facilitado usted podría perfectamente usar la misma talla. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Seria tan amable de probarse el vestido? Si a usted le queda bien, mi cliente se lo llevará.

Hermione sonrío ilusionada. Aquellas prendas eran tan sofisticadas, que tenerlas puesta solo unos minutos ya la hacia feliz. Por supuesto aceptó sin que se lo propusieran por segunda vez. El hombre tomó la citada prenda y se la dio haciéndola pasar al probador.

La joven se puso el vestido y se quedó asombrada mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Era hermoso, el vestido mas bello que había visto nunca, miró curiosa la etiqueta y le pareció un precio desorbitado. Pensó que el hombre que había elegido aquella prenda para una mujer debía tener una sensibilidad especial, y un gusto exquisito y la chica en cuestión era sin duda muy afortunada.

- ¿Esta lista señorita?

- Sí – contestó dando un respingo.

- Salga si lo desea.

Hermione se colocó bien el vestido y corrió las cortinas, volviéndolas a cerrar en un acto reflejo un segundo después. El empleado miró perplejo a su cliente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?... Salga por favor.

Hermione sacudía las manos nerviosa… Era él… Otra vez… Ron estaba al otro lado de la cortina… El vestido era para Cho… No podía creer en su mala suerte… ¿Es que todos los astros del universo se habían conjurado para hacerle la vida un infierno? Comenzó a darse pequeños golpes con la cabeza en la pared… Se estaba probando un vestido que Ron… ¡Su Ron!… Iba a comprar para otra mujer.

- Señorita por favor salga de una vez – la voz del empleado ya no sonaba tan amable.

Hermione no tenia elección, así que tomó aire y descorrió por segunda vez las cortinas, topándose de bruces con los ojos de Ron que intentaba sin éxito sofocar una risa. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, retirándosela de inmediato.

- Como ve es un vestido hermoso y muy exclusivo.

- En efecto, lo es – contestó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de la joven.

Otra empleada se acercó al hombre y le susurró algo al oído. Éste abrió mucho los ojos y con un gesto de desaprobación, dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- Discúlpeme, vuelvo enseguida.

El hombre desapareció y Hermione deseó tener en sus manos unas de esas varitas, supuestamente mágicas que tanto le gustaban a Luna, para desaparecer ella también. Ron seguía clavándole la mirada y eso la ponía muy tensa, miraba al suelo, a la pared, a cualquier sitio menos a los azules ojos de él. Si lo hacia, corría el peligro de volverse loca otra vez y obedecería a sus instintos… Y esta vez se había propuesto olvidarse de él a como diera lugar.

- Da una vuelta – dijo Ron haciendo girar su dedo índice.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te voltees, quiero ver lo que voy a comprar desde todos los ángulos.

Hermione suspiró resignada y comenzó a girarse lentamente. El corazón de Ron latía cada vez más rápido. Hermione estaba preciosa… Y era tan perfecta… Sintió que se mareaba porque el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones… ¡Y esas malditas ganas de besarla!… La muchacha seguía girando mientras notaba como Ron contemplaba con avidez cada parte de su cuerpo. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras se sentiría emocionada es mas incluso excitada, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era terminar cuanto antes con esa farsa.

El dependiente volvió apurado y abanicándose con la mano.

- ¿Qué le parece señor?

- Creo que si a mi esposa le sienta este vestido la mitad de bien que a ella, habré hecho una buena compra – Ron traspasó a Hermione con sus ojos que habían adquirido un brillo extraño.

- ¿Se lo queda entonces? – Ron asintió – Fantástico, gracias señorita puede quitárselo.

Hermione volvió al probador, se contempló por última vez en el espejo pensando que quizás, la próxima vez que lo viese, estaría ciñendo el cuerpo de Cho. La joven abandonó del probador y entregó la prenda al empleado, que salió disparado hacia la caja. Ron y ella quedaron el uno frente al otro, Hermione trataba de evitar su mirada pero el pelirrojo se había propuesto no apartar la vista de ella bajo ningún concepto.

- Es hermoso… Tienes muy buen gusto Ron – dijo ella intentando romper la tensión sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- Gracias – atajo él.

- Será mejor que me vaya, Luna me está esperando.

Y diciendo eso, se giró y comenzó a alejarse de él. Llevaba pocos pasos cuando escuchó su nombre.

- Hermione – Ron la había llamado, ella se volteó de nuevo hacia él – Eres preciosa.

Y apartó por primera vez desde que se encontraron la vista de ella, se dio la vuelta y caminó al encuentro del hombre, que ya había empaquetado el vestido.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho… ¿Qué había sucedido?... Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, sus labios no hacían caso a su cerebro… 'Preciosa… Le parezco preciosa'.

- ¡Sí! – gritó emocionada en medio del establecimiento.

La gente se volvió a mirarla y ella abandonó sonrojada la tienda con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Luna miraba su reloj impaciente… La Hermione puntual había pasado a la historia. Hacia casi media hora que debía estar en la puerta del restaurante… ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?... La vio acercarse con una boba sonrisa y cargada de bolsas, adivinó de inmediato que algo había sucedido. Hermione corrió hacia su prima, dejo caer sus compras y la abrazó, ahora sí que no tenia dudas… Le había sucedido algo y al parecer muy bueno.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Probándome el vestido mas hermoso del mundo, con la persona mas maravillosa del planeta.

Luna rodó los ojos, Hermione se había encontrado con el pelirrojo, estaba segura. Quiso hacerle bajar a la tierra recordándole que Ron no era libre, pero estaba tan feliz que decidió dejarla soñar un poco más.

Entraron en el restaurante, Hermione caminaba de espaldas gesticulando con los brazos mientras le relataba a su prima, lo sucedido en el probador. Luna escuchaba con atención y sorpresa, cargada con todas las bolsas. Tan distraída iba la castaña con su historia, que tropezó con alguien y se giró para disculparse…

- ¡Hermione!

La muchacha se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba. De todas las personas que un sábado de noviembre por la mañana, podría haber en el restaurante de un centro comercial, de los cientos que hay en Londres, Hermione Granger tuvo que tropezarse precisamente con Cho Weasley. La esposa de Ron la miraba con una sonrisa, Hermione quiso demostrarle el mismo entusiasmo, pero su sonrisa parecía más una mueca de espanto que otra cosa.

- Vaya, parece ser que nuestro destino es encontrarnos en todos los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Luna miraba a una y a otra sin entender nada. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Si Cho estaba allí, Ron no tardaría en aparecer. Luna le golpeo el pie para hacerle saber que aun seguía allí.

- Cho, te presento a mi prima Luna… Prima esta es Cho Weasley.

La rubia no podía ocultar su sorpresa, ¿Así que aquella era la joven de la discordia?, el dolor de cabeza de Hermione… La esposa de Ron. Ambas se saludaron con un amigable beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Ibais a almorzar? – preguntó Cho.

- No – mintió Hermione

- Sí – contestó Luna.

La castaña miró a su prima regañándola con la mirada y ésta sonrío. Aquella situación le parecía divertida o al menos curiosa, y si para colmo llegaba el pelirrojo la cosa se pondría aun mejor. Solo unos segundos después de pensar eso, una cabeza de color fuego, apareció de pronto, quedándose mudo.

- Ron cariño mira con quien me he tropezado… Es Hermione.

El joven se vio forzado a saludarla como si fuese la primera vez que la había visto en el día. Se acercó a ella y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la cercanía de Ron y del roce de sus calidos labios sobre su piel.

Luna los observaba con interés, pero sobre todo no apartó la vista de Ron. El joven reparó en ella.

- ¿Luna? – dijo instintivamente - ¿Luna Lovegood?

La prima de Hermione sonrío y asintió. Ron la saludó con un sincero abrazo, Luna habia sido para él una gran amiga de su niñez.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Cho contrariada.

- Sí, asistíamos al mismo colegio – mintió la rubia guiñando un ojo a Ron. Éste sonrío y le devolvió el guiño.

- ¡Oh! Una antigua amiga… Dejadme que os invite a almorzar… Será un placer compartir nuestra mesa con alguien que conoció a Ron cuando era niño… Tendrás muchas cosas que contarme… ¿Era travieso?, porque ahora es de lo mas responsable y… ¿Qué tal estudiante era?... – Cho seguía hablando sin cesar mientras se agarraba al brazo de Luna y caminaban juntas hacia el interior del restaurante.

- Discúlpala… Yo… Ella no sabe nada de lo que hubo entre tú y yo… Lo siento Hermione, sé que no es agradable que coincidamos tanto – dijo Ron visiblemente apurado.

- Para mí sí lo es…

Ron la miró fijamente, luego pestañeó y le cedió el paso. Hermione caminaba delante, quizás no debía haber dicho aquello, pero a veces hablaba antes su corazón que su cerebro.

El almuerzo fue un calco a la cena de semanas anteriores. Cho hablaba incansablemente y para colmo Luna le daba la réplica. Así que Hermione, no abrió la boca, a menos que fuera para comer y Ron no dejó de lanzarle miradas furtivas, que hacían que se le atragantase cada bocado. Cho y Luna parecieron haber congeniado tanto, que la esposa de Ron insistió en alargar la cosa invitándolas a tomar té en una cafetería cercana. Hermione miró a su prima suplicándole para que no aceptara, pero Luna se estaba divirtiendo y no dudó en hacerlo. Ron comenzó a parecer realmente fastidiado, por ello Hermione pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer cuanto mas pronto mejor.

- Sinceramente no me apetece tomar nada… Luna deberíamos volver a casa – rogó la castaña fulminando a su prima con la mirada.

- Hermione no seas aguafiestas, sabes que soy incapaz de rechazar una taza de té… Yo acepto encantada la invitación de la Señora Weasley.

¿Qué pretendía Luna fastidiándola de aquella forma?... Hermione sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de lanzarse sobre su blanco cuello y apretarlo hasta que cambiase a morado.

- Cho, a mi tampoco me apetece… - dijo Ron.

- ¡Oh Ron!... Entonces solo quedamos Luna y yo… Vosotros esperadnos aquí o donde os apetezca… ¡Vamos! – replicó su esposa bastante ofuscada.

Y diciendo eso, agarró a Luna de un brazo y desaparecieron juntas entre la multitud. Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirando el lugar por donde se habían marchado las dos mujeres. Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder… ¡Cho la había dejado a solas con Ron!… El mundo se había vuelto loco. El pelirrojo estaba mudo con la bolsa que contenía el vestido sujeta aun de su mano… ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer ahora?... Lo más cuerdo seria que cada uno cogiese un camino distinto… Pero ninguno se movía.

- Bueno, está bien Ron – ella rompió el hielo – Esto es absurdo… No vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde aquí parados… Odio el té, así que me voy a tomar un helado… Aunque estemos en pleno invierno.

Hermione se giró, agarró sus compras y comenzó a alejarse de él, sin embargo, por algún motivo caminaba lentamente, como si esperase que el pelirrojo dijese algo que la hiciese detenerse.

- Podría acompañarte… Yo también odio el té.

Hermione se detuvo y sonrió… ¡Sucedió!... Él había hablado… Se giró de nuevo y con un gesto lo invitó a seguirla.

El helado de chocolate de Ron comenzaba a derretirse en su mano y él ni siquiera lo había probado. La muchacha lo miraba angustiada… Tenía tanto que decirle, pero si empezaba a hablar y él se levantaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca, volvería a sufrir. Pero las frases subían a su garganta y finalmente terminó por escupirlas.

- Siento lo del beso en mi oficina… Estuvo fuera de lugar… Fue un impulso – habló sin levantar la vista de su helado de vainilla.

Ron la miró y suspiró.

- Nunca entendí porque dejaste de escribirme.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró aliviada… ¡Por fin!... Deseaba tanto poder hablar de aquello con él, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos…

- Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca mas… No quise sufrir deseando algo que quizás no llegaría jamás.

- Te dije que si dejabas de hacerlo pensaría que ya no te importaba… Quise buscarte cuando fui mayor de edad, pero la falta de noticias tuyas me hizo desistir de la idea y…

- ¡Oh Ron!... Fui la persona más estúpida del planeta… No sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de mi absurda decisión y ahora… estás… casado… - Hermione dejó caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Tu llegada no va a cambiar eso… - atajo él fríamente evitando mirarla, mientras las gotas del helado casi derretido manchaban sus tejanos.

- ¿La amas?... ¿Tanto como me amaste a mí? – No estaba bien preguntar eso, pero tenia que saberlo.

Ron la taladró con la mirada, dejó el helado sobre el plato y se limpió con una servilleta las manchas. Luego sin levantar la vista dijo.

- Nunca podré amar a nadie como te amé a ti.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y su helado resbaló por sus manos estrellándose contra el suelo… ¿Amé?... ¿Significaba eso que ya no la amaba?… Sin embargo, ni Cho había conseguido que la amase tanto… La joven no sabia si sentirse feliz o desdichada con aquella frase.

- Mírame Ron – dijo con suavidad.

El pelirrojo se resistía a hacerlo y se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso… Había sido demasiado sincero con ella, y ahora no sabía como salir de aquel atolladero.

- Será mejor que busquemos a las chicas – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

- Ron… Mírame – volvió a suplicar.

El muchacho resopló resignado y clavó su mirada azul en los ojos almendrados de ella… Hermione sonrío y cada vez su sonrisa fue más amplia.

- ¿Puedo saber que te divierte tanto? – preguntó sin comprender a que venia todo aquello.

- ¿Sabes que los ojos son la ventana del alma? No me importa que nunca me digas que me amas, yo lo se porque lo veo en tu mirada.

Luna y Cho entraban en ese momento riendo en la heladería, la esposa de Ron señaló hacia ellos. Ron y Hermione parecían petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro, sin escuchar más que sus agitadas respiraciones, ni ver más que la profundidad de sus ojos. Luna se percató de la tensión que había entre ambos y se adelantó a Cho para que ésta no lo notase.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó animadamente - ¡Ya volvimos!

La castaña pestañeo y desvío su mirada del pelirrojo. Cho llegó junto a Ron y lo besó con ternura. Hermione apretó los labios e ignoró el saludo de su rival.

- ¡Helados!… Debí imaginarlo – exclamó Cho con una sonrisa.

Luna no apartaba la vista de ambos, imaginaba que había sucedido algo entre ellos. El pelirrojo estaba pálido y Hermione demasiado roja. Se apresuró a sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa Hermione… Estoy agotada.

Su prima asintió con la cabeza totalmente evadida.

- Nosotros también nos vamos… ¿Verdad mi amor? – dijo Cho hablándole a su marido.

Ron no contestó y seguía lívido sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

- Invité a Luna a mi cumpleaños… Por su puesto tú también lo estás… - la última frase la pronunció dirigiéndose a Hermione – Es dentro de dos semanas y vamos a organizar una fiesta entre amigos… Prometedme que asistiréis.

Luna miró a Hermione, ella aun no había aceptado. Esperaba la contestación de su prima. Hermione desvío la vista hacia la bolsa que contenía el vestido y que Ron aun llevaba sujeta de su mano. Comprendió entonces porque el pelirrojo había comprado tan delicada prenda. Un fulgor extraño cruzó su mirada… Quería ver ese vestido sobre Cho…

- Por nada del mundo me perdería esa fiesta – dijo al fin, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Luna.


	7. La habitación de Hermione

**7. La habitación de Hermione**

Hermione no se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación de Cho. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba, estar en esa fiesta… Ver la cara de Ron. La castaña había acudido al día siguiente al mismo establecimiento donde el pelirrojo había comprado el regalo para su esposa, y no sintiendo remordimiento alguno, empleó parte de sus ahorros en adquirir el mismo vestido. ¡Quería ver la cara de Ron!, cuando apareciese en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, ataviada con la misma ropa que su insufrible esposa. Y se relamía de gusto sentada en el sillón de su despacho, recreándose en su propia maldad, ni siquiera Luna estaba al tanto de lo que se disponía a hacer.

Faltaba solo un par de días para el ansiado evento y su relación con Ron había variado un poco desde el día de los helados. Es cierto que el pelirrojo apenas le dirigía la palabra y solía sonrojarse si ella estaba delante, pero notaba que ya no estaba tan tenso cuando por alguna razón debían quedarse a solas y que incluso en una ocasión, solo en una, lo había visto sonreír con uno de sus ingeniosos comentarios. Hermione Granger estaba ansiosa por que llegase el día en que podría lucir aquel vestido, que debió ser suyo y no de Cho.

Luna llegó temprano, la puntualidad era una de sus normas, y para su sorpresa, su prima también lo había sido. Era la segunda vez en un corto periodo de tiempo, todo un record para la castaña.

- Estás preciosa - dijo mientras entraba en el ático – Ese vestido debe haberte costado una pasta.

- En efecto, es carísimo, pero la ocasión lo merece – contestó Hermione echándose una última ojeada en el espejo.

Luna pensó que su prima quería impresionar a Ron aquella noche, suspiró resignada ante su terquedad.

- Aun estamos a tiempo de no ir.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú pareciste divertirte mucho con Cho hace un par de semanas – Hermione no perdió la oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

Luna torció el gesto, en realidad Cho no le caía ni bien, ni mal, simplemente le era indiferente. Y si aquel día acepto su invitación a almorzar, lo hizo para comprobar algo que la preocupaba… Aun no había visto a Ron, quería saber cual era su reacción cuando Hermione y su esposa estaban juntas. Y su preocupación siguió igual que antes de la dichosa comida, o quizás mucho peor, después de la tensión que notó cuando llegó a la heladería. Suspiró y decidió no contestar a su prima, aunque esa sonrisita no le gustaba nada. La conocía y Hermione tramaba algo.

- Pues vamos entonces – dijo resignada.

- ¡Cielo Santo Luna!... No conozco la dirección de Ron.

- Tú no, pero yo sí… Cho me la apuntó en una servilleta el día del almuerzo… En marcha.

El taxi esperaba en la puerta y las dos muchachas subieron a él rumbo a una fiesta en la que ni siquiera deberían estar. Iba mas lento de lo habitual, el tráfico estaba imposible a esas horas, sobre todo por ser sábado. Por fin el vehículo dobló una esquina y de pronto la memoria de Hermione comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos. Ella había vivido en aquella calle. Sonrió, pasar de nuevo por ella le inundaba el corazón de emoción… ¿Quizás podría reconocer su casa? Estaba segura, Hermione bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza por ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó su prima extrañada.

- Luna… ¿No lo recuerdas?... Yo viví en esta calle.

La rubia pegó la nariz al cristal y sonrío.

- ¡Tienes razón!

- ¡Mira! ¡Allí es! ¡Allí esta mi casa! – gritó Hermione emocionada.

Luna volteó la vista hacia el lugar donde señalaba su prima y el taxi se detuvo justo en la puerta. Hermione metió de nuevo la cabeza dentro del vehículo, asombrada.

- Disculpe, debe haber entendido mal. Yo viví aquí, hace muchos años, pero la fiesta a la que vamos no es en esta casa. Lo hemos confundido, lo lamento.

El taxista agarró de nuevo la servilleta donde estaba apuntada la dirección y la leyó, miró hacia la casa y dijo.

- Es ésta, no hay dudas, mire – y le entregó a la joven el trozo de papel.

Hermione lo leía sin salir de su asombro y Luna comenzó a darle golpecitos con el codo, hasta que la sacó de quicio.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mira Hermione… Creo que sí es en esta casa la fiesta.

La castaña levantó la vista de la servilleta y vio con sus propios ojos, como algunas personas elegantemente vestidas, se bajaban de sus coches y entraban justo en la que había sido su casa. En la puerta Cho los saludaba a todos entusiasmada.

- ¡Oh dios mío!... ¿Ron vive en mi casa?

Luna asintió, todo parecía indicar que era así. Hermione salió del coche y su prima la imitó después de pagar al taxista. El taxi se puso en marcha y desapareció. La castaña no podía creer que Ron hubiese adquirido su antigua casa… ¿Con que intención lo había hecho?, se le revolvieron las tripas imaginando a Cho como dueña del que había sido durante años su feliz hogar. Luna tomó a su prima de la mano y se dirigieron hacia dentro. En la puerta, Ron saludaba junto a su esposa a los invitados que iban llegando. Como era de esperar, Cho llevaba puesto el vestido que su querido esposo le había regalado. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, ahora mas que nunca se alegraba de lo que había hecho. Subió los escalones de la entrada con parsimonia, Luna que iba mirando al suelo para no tropezar levantó la vista y fue entonces cuando vio a Cho. No podía creer que la esposa de Ron y su prima fuesen vestidas igual. Miró instintivamente a Hermione y advirtió el rostro triunfante de la joven. Comprendió entonces porqué se había dejado la mitad de sus ahorros en aquel vestido. No era para impresionar a Ron, sino para aguarle la fiesta a su esposa.

- Bonito vestido Cho – saludó Hermione con sarcasmo – Feliz cumpleaños.

Cho se quedó de piedra, apenas podía respirar y se había vuelto tan verde como su vestido. ¿Como había sucedido esa terrible coincidencia?... No podía ir vestida igual que ella. Quiso fingir una sonrisa pero el odio interno que sentía por Hermione en ese momento, solo le permitió decir con un hilo de voz.

- Gracias.

Ron fulminó a su antigua novia con la mirada, ¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido a tanto? Sabia que Hermione era impetuosa, pero aquello era demasiado. Sintió ganas de abofetearla.

- Hola Ron – dijo ella con voz dulce.

El pelirrojo no le devolvió el saludo y movió la cabeza haciéndole ver que había llegado demasiado lejos. Hermione sonrió descaradamente y alzando la nariz entró en la casa, acompañada por Luna, que sentía como la actitud de su prima la había hecho sonrojar hasta las orejas. La esposa de Ron no saludó a nadie más y subió como un rayo a su habitación para cambiarse el vestido. Hermione se había salido con la suya, Cho no luciría el regalo de Ron, al menos durante aquella noche.

- No puedo creerlo – decía Luna regañándola – Eres lo peor Hermione.

- Yo no lo sabia – se excusó ella fingiendo un aire inocente.

Luna movió la cabeza resignada ante la desfachatez de su prima y Hermione alzó las cejas y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- Ron echa humo por las orejas – añadió la rubia mirando al joven de soslayo.

- Lo sé, pero ella aun mas. Pobrecilla… Se le fastidió el cumpleaños.

Luna resopló, un camarero pasó cerca de ellas y Hermione tomó una copa. La rubia decidió acercarse a la mesa de los canapés. Hermione vio alejarse a su prima y comenzó a recorrer con sus ojos aquella casa que tan gratos recuerdos le traía. No la recordaba así, excepto las paredes que conservaban el mismo color que antaño… El azul. Sintió como su cuerpo se inundaba de una nostalgia infinita y se sobresaltó cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó.

El rubio salió de detrás de ella y sonriéndole dijo.

- Vaya nena, estás radiante. Es una lástima que solo seamos amigos… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al notarla un poco ausente.

- Sí, estoy bien, no me hagas caso.

Lavender y Pansy llegaron riendo y cogidas del brazo, se detuvieron colocándose una a cada lado de la castaña.

- ¡Estás loca Hermione! – exclamó la rubia.

- ¿Lo sabias o ha sido casualidad? – preguntó la compañera de Draco.

- No sé de que me habláis – Hermione se hizo la despistada, pero sabia perfectamente a que se referían las muchachas.

- El vestido, ¿No me lo puedo creer? – Lavender volvió a reír.

- Bueno digamos que tenía información privilegiada – confesó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco miraba a unas y a otras sin acertar a entender del todo lo que estaban hablando, aunque podía deducir algo.

- Eres mi ídolo – admitió Pansy – Cho nunca fue santa de mi devoción, es tan perfecta, tan sonriente… Nadie es así, siempre he pensado que esconde algo. ¡Pobre Ron! El sí que es un encanto.

Draco miró a la morena y su rostro se volvió muy serio.

- Nunca me dijiste que te gustase – inquirió.

- Draco no dije que me gustaba, solo que era un encanto – contestó ella complacida con el repentino interés del rubio.

Al muchacho no pareció convencerle mucho aquella respuesta. De repente alguien agarró a Hermione del brazo y la giró, derramando algunas gotas de su copa, aun sin estrenar. La castaña miró hacia quien la había sobresaltado y vio a Ron con los ojos ardiendo de rabia.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar - le espetó.

Hermione puso cara de no haber roto un plato y se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos de Ron ardieron aun más.

- Lo siento, pero no podrá ser en este momento. Draco acaba de invitarme a bailar y no puedo rechazarlo.

El pelirrojo asesinó con la mirada a su rubio compañero, que se había visto envuelto sin quererlo en una encarnizada batalla. Lavender miró al suelo y Pansy ahogaba una risa como podía. Ron apretó los labios, tomó aire y girando sobre sus talones desapareció entre los invitados.

Draco bailaba con desgana, al principio las locuras de Hermione con Ron le divertían. Fastidiar un poco al pelirrojo perfecto le gustaba, pero Ron se veía cada día más afectado y al rubio aquello empezó a no agradarle demasiado, sobre todo si Hermione lo utilizaba de esa forma.

- No deberías jugar así con los sentimientos de Ron – dijo de pronto.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó la joven sorprendida - ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! No eres el más indicado para dar ese tipo de consejos Malfoy.

Draco volvió a guardar silencio mientras sus pies seguían el ritmo de la música. Hermione tenía razón, jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres era su deporte favorito, así que aquella no había sido su gran frase y la castaña era demasiado avispada para dejarla pasar.

- Ron es un buen tipo – volvió a decir sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione perdió la paciencia y se separó de los brazos del joven, quedándose parada en medio del salón.

- Piensas que soy una persona horrible ¿Verdad? – la muchacha clavaba en el sus ojos, luego abrió de par en par los brazos girando sobre si misma – Mira esta casa, era mi casa. Yo viví aquí durante catorce años Draco. Y ahora Ron la compra para disfrutarla junto a Cho… ¿Dime ahora quien es mas retorcido de los dos?

Y sin decir una sola palabra mas, lo abandonó en el centro del salón mientras los demás invitados continuaban su danza ajenos a todo. La muchacha pasó por delante de Lavender y Pansy ignorándolas y caminó rápidamente con intención de salir de allí lo mas pronto posible. Por el camino, tropezó con Luna.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó.

Pero la joven continuó sin detenerse, en realidad estaba tan enfadada con Draco, con Ron, con Cho… Con todos, tanto, que no la había escuchado. Luna se quedó un poco contrariada y encogiéndose de hombros, continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione llegó hasta la entrada de la casa y se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Respiraba violentamente y dos lágrimas desobedientes corrían por sus mejillas. Se había prohibido llorar por Ron, y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar un poco sus emociones y levantó la cabeza, volviéndolos a abrir unos segundos después. Se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta de una habitación del segundo piso y sonrió con nostalgia. Aquella puerta conducía al que había sido su dormitorio, sintió deseos de subir y averiguar si sus cosas aun seguían allí, si Ron las había conservado. Pero recordó que la casa había tenido un anterior dueño, así que era muy poco probable que sus pertenencias, aquellas que nunca se llevó a Escocia siguieran allí. Puso inconscientemente un pie en el primer peldaño y luego otro en el siguiente, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya había subido media escalera.

Ron continuaba rabioso, su esposa parecía desorientada desde lo del incidente con el vestido, pero aquello no le preocupaba lo mas mínimo. Sinceramente, le daba igual si Cho llevaba o no llevaba puesto su regalo de cumpleaños. Lo que tenía al joven al filo del infarto, era no haber podido desahogar toda su rabia con Hermione y ésta, hubiese tenido la desfachatez de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para irse a bailar con ese engreído de Malfoy. Resopló y desvió su mirada del grupo en el que estaba. Algo llamó su atención fuera del salón, Hermione subía lentamente la escalera en dirección al piso de arriba… ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora? Se disculpó con su grupo de amigos entre los que estaba su esposa, argumentando una escusa poco creíble y fue a averiguar que pretendía hacer ahora su antigua novia.

Hermione giró el pomo de la habitación que fuera su dormitorio y entró. No había ni rastro de su cama, ni de las repisas sobre las que dormian olvidadas muñecas y su tocador blanco con la foto de Ron sacándole la lengua divertido, tampoco estaba. Pero el color azul de las paredes seguía siendo el mismo. El pelirrojo lo había convertido en un despacho. Estanterías repletas de libros cubrían parte de las paredes y un escritorio de caoba presidía la estancia. Junto a él, un sofá blanco y una maceta con una planta un poco descuidada. Hermione pasó los dedos por los libros y se acercó al sillón donde Ron pasaría sentado parte de su tiempo, lo observó con tristeza. Luego reparó en los retratos que había sobre el escritorio, junto al PC portátil del pelirrojo. Sonrió al verlo en el primero, estaba junto a Ginny y su prole de hermanos, cada Weasley tenía un gesto diferente en su rostro. En otro, una fotografía inmortalizaba el momento en que se graduó como periodista y en el tercero posaba junto a su esposa, el día de la boda. Hermione cogió el último retrato y con una mano tapó a Cho dejando solo la figura de Ron. A veces, en sueños se había visto casada con él y en ninguna de esas fantasías podía haberlo imaginado tan guapo como en esa fotografía. Sintió una profunda envidia malsana por Cho, y le deseo desgracias horribles, sintiéndose culpable de no arrepentirse de haberlas pensado.

Se oyó un ruido, alguien entró en la habitación y el retrato resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo y quebrándose el cristal en varios trozos.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó la joven palideciendo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo fijando su vista en el malogrado retrato y acercándose para recoger los trozos.

- Lo siento, yo solo lo miraba, no era mi intención dejarlo caer – decía ella apurada.

Hermione se agachó para ayudar a Ron a recoger los cristales del suelo. Cuando hubieron terminado, Ron dejó lo que quedaba del retrato sobre la mesa del escritorio. Miraba a Hermione fijamente y sin saber como, toda la rabia y las ganas de abofetearla comenzaron a disiparse.

- No deberías estar aquí, si Cho te encuentra… No creo que te perdone nunca la jugarreta del vestido.

La muchacha desvío la mirada de los ojos de él y comenzó a ojear la estancia.

- Respetaste el color original de las paredes.

- Bueno, en realidad tuve que volver a pintarlas. El anterior dueño tenía un pésimo gusto y las había pintado de marrón. Odio ese color y yo recordaba esta casa de azul – contesto él con tono melancólico, mirando hacia las paredes.

Hermione suspiró y fijo de nuevo sus almendrados ojos en él.

- ¿Por qué compraste mi casa para vivir con ella?

Ron no se sorprendió, esperaba esa pregunta tarde o temprano. Conocía a Hermione más de lo que ella creía.

- Mi intención no fue vivir aquí con Cho. Me enteré que la casa volvía a estar en venta y de eso hace un año, yo solo conozco a mi esposa desde hace seis meses. La compré pensando que algún día tú la compartirías conmigo. Sé cuanto amabas esta casa…

Hermione pensó que se le había parado el corazón, de todas las respuestas del mundo aquella era la que menos esperaba.

- …Pero ya ves, las cosas no suceden como uno espera y precisamente así me que de yo, esperándote… - la joven notó como su corazón pasaba de no latir a hacerlo a una velocidad sorprendente – No he llegado ser tan rico como para regalarte una estrella como prometí, y me conformé con comprarte una casa.

Hermione ya no pudo contenerse más y se llevó la mano al pecho. Aquello era demasiado para su terco corazón empeñado en seguir amándolo. Se aproximó a él mirándolo con ternura. Desde que llegó a Londres y se encontraron, solo el deseo de volver a poseerlo para ella sola la había dominado, pero Ron lograba renacer la ternura que sintió por él cuando eran niños y sus ganas locas de abrazarlo, sin necesidad de nada mas. Y sin pensar en la reacción que el joven pudiese tener, pegó su delgado cuerpo a la robusta figura de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el torso del pelirrojo, sintiendo los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de Ron. Él sabia que aquello no estaba bien, que su esposa celebraba su cumpleaños en el piso de abajo, ajena a todo lo que él estaba notando moverse en su interior. Pero el aroma a lilas que desprendía la piel de Hermione, el roce de su melena castaña haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y el cálido cuerpo de la joven, lo hacían perder la noción de lo que estaba bien o mal, de lo que era correcto y de lo que no lo era. Y sin resistirse mas al deseo de corresponder a su abrazo, entresacó los brazos de los de ella y la rodeó apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo que la muchacha lanzase un suspiro de felicidad y todos los argumento por los que debía odiarla para siempre, quedaran tirados en el suelo. Hermione se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo sintiendo como el tiempo se había detenido y sin el menor deseo de separarse de él. Ron suspiro, estaba cediendo. Quizás había esperado demasiado para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Se separó lentamente de ella y llevó sus manos al hermoso rostro de la joven. La miró como hacia mucho que no lo hacia, sin rabia, sin frustración, solo con la ternura inmensa que sentía por ella. Desvió la mirada hacia los labios de ella, aquellos labios que le pedían a gritos que los besara. No pudo resistirlo más y lo hizo. Pegó sus labios a los de ella con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión que incluso Hermione se sobresaltó, pero solo fue un momento, porque la joven le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Y aquel beso se hizo eterno, aquel beso debía suplir a todos los que se habían negado en diez años. Nada importaba ya, ni el enfado de Ron, ni los celos de Hermione, ni siquiera que Cho siguiese con su fiesta abajo… Nada, solo ellos y ese beso eterno…

- ¡¿Que diablos haces Ron?!

El pelirrojo y Hermione se separaron bruscamente sobresaltados. Cho estaba en la puerta del despacho, junto a una sorprendidísima Ginny, que se llevaba las manos a la boca. La esposa de Ron los miraba con los ojos fuera de las orbitas, el joven se quedó mudo y había palidecido. Hermione miraba a Ginny suplicante.

- Esto tiene una explicación – comenzó a decir Ron cuando recuperó el habla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡No me digas!... Y tu tienes esa explicación ¿Verdad mi amor? – exclamó Cho con cinismo.

- Tú no lo entiendes… No sabes nada – continuó Ron haciendo mas firme su voz.

Cho fulminó a su marido con la mirada y el joven dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione miró al suelo, aquella situación era horrible. Ahora los ojos de la esposa del pelirrojo, se posaban sobre ella encendidos por un odio inimaginable.

- ¿No te conformas con robarme el vestido, que ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo con mi marido?... Eres una…

- ¡Cho! – gritó Ginny.

La joven se tragó el insulto y volviendo a clavar sus desquiciados ojos en Hermione le espetó.

- Quiero que te marches de mi casa ahora mismo.

Hermione miró a Ron, pero éste bajó la vista al suelo y cerró los ojos.

- ¡¿Estas sorda?! Dije ¡Ahora! – gritó descontrolada.

Hermione salió corriendo y abandonó la habitación, pasando por delante de Cho que se apartó de ella como si tuviese lepra y de Ginny que la miró con tristeza y compasión. Ron quiso seguirla pero su esposa lo retuvo amarrándolo por un brazo.

- Ni lo intentes, vas a bajar conmigo y fingiremos que nada a pasado. Hoy es mi día… - dijo con los ojos ardiendo de rabia y el gesto contraído – Y cuando todos se hayan marchado, tú y yo vamos a hablar y a aclarar muchas cosas.

Y diciendo esto, tiró de él y bajó las escaleras tomada de su brazo y con una sonrisa fingida en los labios. Ginny los siguió pero no entró en el salón y continuó hacia fuera intentando alcanzar a su antigua amiga. La vio correr como un rayo por la calle y la llamó.

- ¡Hermione!

La muchacha se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz y se giró con el rostro inundado en lágrimas. Ginny se acercó a ella y sintió que se le partía el corazón.

- ¡Oh Hermione! ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

- No pudimos evitarlo, al menos yo. Lo intenté Ginny, pero es mas fuerte que mi voluntad… Tenias razón, sí soy de esas.

La pelirroja suspiró, ella nunca había pensado eso de Hermione.

- Quiso seguirte, pero Cho lo detuvo. Hermione, si Ron decide que tú eres la persona con la que desea estar, yo lo apoyaré. Lo único que me importa en esta vida, además de Harry, es la felicidad de mis hermanos y la de Ron en particular. Y si tú eres esa felicidad, no voy a ser yo quien se interponga en que la consigáis, y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a Cho, lo haré. Solo quiero que mi hermano encuentre la tranquilidad y la dicha de una vez y para siempre.

- Yo lo amo Ginny, pero ahora no depende de mí. Si el me busca, yo siempre estaré… Siempre he sido suya.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la castaña se deshacía en lágrimas. Luna, que había salido de la casa al ver correr a las dos jóvenes, se aproximaba lentamente a ellas. De pronto se detuvo y se quedó observándolas a cierta distancia, sabiendo que aquel abrazo, era señal de que ambas habían vuelto a recuperar una amistad que nunca debió haberse perdido.

* * *

**Oh Dios mio me imaginaba el beso mientras lo escribia y uf! bueno espero que os haya gustado...**


	8. Lilas y alcohol

**8. Lilas y alcohol**

La fiesta terminó y Cho despidió a sus invitados con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba de forma acusadora a su marido, que no levantaba la vista del suelo. Ginny y Harry fueron los últimos en salir y antes de marcharse, la pelirroja besó a su hermano en la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.

- Haz lo que sientas que debas hacer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – y agarrando a su marido del brazo salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Ron se giró con intención de subir a su habitación.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – le inquirió su esposa – Te dije que íbamos a aclarar algunas cosas.

El pelirrojo clavó en ella su mirada azul y dijo muy calmado.

- Está bien Cho, hablemos.

Ambos subieron al dormitorio, la joven entró primera y comenzó a caminar de forma descontrolada por la habitación. Ron lo hizo unos segundos después cerrando la puerta tras él, aunque no había nadie mas en la casa que pudiese oír la conversación. Su esposa se giró hacia el con los ojos desorbitados.

- Explícate y espero que sea algo convincente.

Ron tomó aire, se humedeció los labios secos por la tensión y añadió, igual o incluso más calmado que antes.

- Lo que viste es justamente lo que estaba pasando, no voy a engañarte – Cho abrió mucho los ojos impresionada por la sinceridad y la desfachatez de su esposo, pero decidió dejar que siguiera hablando – Conozco a Hermione desde que tenia once años, a los catorce fuimos algo parecido a novios, pero ella se fue y la nuestra relación se rompió…

Cho abrió mucho más los ojos, si es que eso era posible. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era una maldita e inoportuna coincidencia.

- Entonces es ella, la chica a la cual nunca querías nombrar… ¿Hermione es esa chica, la que te rompió el corazón? – exclamó, Ron asintió.

- Sí, siempre te dije que antes que tú llegases a mi vida, hubo alguien a quien amé mucho, pues bien ya la conoces.

- ¿Has sido tan cínico de ocultármelo todo este tiempo? Me has dejado hacer el ridículo cuando la invité a cenar y luego dejando que viniese a mi fiesta… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, dejarme por ella? – le inquirió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ron no contestó, estaba muy confundido. Su cerebro le decía que aquello era una locura, que Cho no se lo merecía, pero su corazón le gritaba incesantemente 'Sal de aquí, búscala, busca a Hermione'. Se sentía mareado, la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle y lo que menos le apetecía era tener que contestar las insistentes preguntas de su esposa, preguntas que a las que ni siquiera él tenía respuestas. Lo único que deseaba era estar solo, solo y en silencio.

- ¿No vas a contestarme? – volvió a insistir Cho.

- No tengo la respuesta – afirmó él.

La joven entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con resentimiento y añadió en un tono tan frío que pareció que se helaba la habitación.

- Está bien Ron Weasley, ¿Quieres pensar? Pues piensa, voy a dejarte solo para que lo hagas. Me iré unos días a casa de mis padres y cuando vuelva quiero una respuesta y espero que no me defraudes.

Después de aquella última frase que a Ron le sonó a amenaza y sin decir una palabra mas, se dirigió al armario, sacó una bolsa de viaje, metió en ella algunas cosas y salio del dormitorio sin dirigirle una sola mirada a su esposo. Ron oyó el pisar de la joven al bajar la escalera y el fuerte golpe con el que cerró la puerta, dejando la casa bajo un silencio aterrador.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y se dirigió al estudio, el retrato roto seguía sobre la mesa. Ron intentó recomponer los trozos y al hacerlo pudo ver una línea de rotura justo entre él y su esposa, lo tomó como una horrible señal. Cogió una llave que tenía dentro de una caja sobre su escritorio y la introdujo en la cerradura del último cajón de la mesa. Extrajo de él un pequeño baúl rojo y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de cartas que aun conservaban un delicioso aroma a lilas, paso sus dedos por ellas buscando algo en el fondo y encontró al fin una fotografía en la que se podía ver a Hermione a la edad de catorce años, con los pies descalzos y sonriéndole. El joven dejó de mirar aquel retrato y lanzó un suspiro. Introdujo de nuevo la fotografía en el baúl y éste en el cajón, cerrándolo nuevamente bajo llave. Luego la depositó en la misma cajita de su escritorio y levantándose de la silla, bajó veloz las escaleras, tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle.

Llovía a mares, pero al joven no parecía afectarle que el agua golpease implacable sobre él. Caminó bajo la lluvia hasta que notó como ésta casi le calaba los huesos y entonces entró en el primer bar que vio abierto.  
Necesitaba algo que le hiciese no pensar. No pensar en Hermione, en Cho, en sus dudas. No pensar en nada. Siempre había creído que beber para olvidar era cosa de cobardes, pero en ese instante Ron Weasley era un maldito cobarde y lo único que quería era beber hasta que ya no le quedasen fuerzas, hasta que su voluntad y sus deseos solo hiciesen caso al alcohol y su vida dejase de ser un ir y venir de desdichas, causadas únicamente por el recuerdo de una niña convertida ahora en mujer, de una fantasía hecha realidad, de una tortura de la que no quería librarse.

Hermione llegó a su casa echa un mar de lagrimas, no podía creer que toda la felicidad que había sentido en aquel momento en que los labios de Ron aprisionaban tan ardientemente los suyos, se hubiese enfangado de aquella manera. Él no la siguió, se quedo allí con Cho, la eligió a ella. Se quitó con rabia el vestido, lo lanzó lo mas lejos que pudo mientras corría al baño. El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Hermione salió del baño vestida con un minúsculo camisón blanco, encendió la calefacción y descolgó el teléfono. Era Luna y se notaba muy preocupada.

- Cariño cuando el taxi te dejó en la puerta de tu casa, me quedé muy angustiada ¿Estás mejor?

- No, no lo estoy, pero no te preocupes mañana será otro día y lo veré todo distinto – la voz de Hermione sonaba muy triste y apagada.

- No sé porqué no me dejaste pasar la noche contigo…

- No era necesario, descansa prima. Es justo lo que voy a intentar hacer yo.

Y diciendo esta última frase, colgó despidiéndose de ella. Caminó hacia la cama y se tumbó bocarriba. _'Ron' _pensó_ '¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?'_ Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo la amaba, aquel beso lleno de deseo se lo había dejado muy claro. Toda aquella amalgama de sentimientos que le trasmitió a través de sus labios, no podía ser nada más que amor. Pero también lo conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que su sentido de la responsabilidad era muy grande y él se había casado con Cho jurándole amor eterno ante un juez. Y Ron Weasley siempre cumplía sus promesas. Aquello era lo que la angustiaba tanto, el pelirrojo no iba a traicionar su conciencia, ni a Cho por ella. Por ella, alguien que solía faltar a sus promesas sin pensar en las consecuencias y que tenia el sentido de la responsabilidad en el culo. No, Ron no iría a buscarla… El no haría esa locura.

Sobre el cristal de la ventana la lluvia incesante golpeaba con violencia. Hermione cogió un libro, a veces solia dedicarle tiempo a la lectura, la relajaba. La primera página estaba llena de letras que se arremolinaban formando palabras, y esas palabras, las frases que compondrían sin duda una hermosa historia, pero Ron no salía de su pensamiento y el primer párrafo tuvo que leerlo varias veces, hasta que finalmente cerró el libro dejándolo sobre el suelo. _'¿Qué le estaría diciendo a Cho?'_ pensaba, _'¿La habría dejado? Le habría dicho, Lo siento pero amo a Hermione Granger y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella'_ Sonrió feliz ante aquel último pensamiento. Se levantó de la cama y apoyó la nariz sobre el húmedo cristal de la ventana. La ciudad bajo sus pies, permanecía llena de vida incluso azotada por la incansable lluvia.

- Vuelva a llenarlo.

Ron se apoyaba sobre la barra del bar con el vaso vacío entre las manos. El barman se acercó a él y lo llenó de nuevo mirándolo con recelo.

- ¿No cree que ya bebió bastante?

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y el hombre captando la indirecta, se alejó moviendo la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio. El pelirrojo miraba abstraído el color amarillento del líquido, pensaba en Hermione, en sus labios y en el hecho de que no sintiera ni un ápice de remordimiento por haberla besado. Y una fiebre interior golpeó su cuerpo. Tomó su teléfono móvil tras marcar un número, habló con alguien y luego colgó. De un sorbo acabó con el Whiskey de su vaso y dejando un billete sobre la barra, abandonó el bar como un rayo encontrándose de bruces con la interminable y fría lluvia. Caminó un poco dejándose envolver por el agua y oyó como un taxi pasaba junto a él, lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y subió a él desapareciendo bajo la cortina de agua.

Todo estaba a oscuras en el ático de Hermione, la muchacha se hallaba acostada en su cama. No dormía aunque debían ser las dos de la madrugada y al día siguiente tendría que acudir a la redacción a pesar de ser sábado, la revista estaba a punto de salir y había que ultimar detalles. Le era absolutamente imposible conciliar el sueño, la incertidumbre que la mantenía en vilo, le había hecho un sofocante nudo en el estómago.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón comenzase a latir violentamente. La joven prendió la luz y caminando descalza se dispuso a abrir, pensando que podría ser Luna que no podía dejar de estar preocupada por ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente y con cautela y se quedó petrificada al descubrir que se trataba de Ron. El joven apoyaba las manos a cada lado del quicio de la puerta y un enorme charco de agua crecía bajo sus pies. El cabello anaranjado le caía empapándole el pálido rostro y sus ojos tenían un fulgor extraño, un brillo poco usual en ellos. No trasmitían calma, sino una especie de locura. Apretaba los labios y su respiración era violenta. Hermione se asustó un poco, no sabia que decir, no entendía que había causado aquel estado en Ron. El pelirrojo quitó las manos del quicio y pasó dentro. La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos, oyendo como Ron cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Él tragó saliva y se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta que Hermione quedó contra la pared, sabiendo que cualquier escapatoria era inútil. Ron se acercó aun más y colocó las manos sobre la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, ésta pudo notar el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su respiración.

- Ron, no estás bien… Será mejor que te vayas – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente y el destello de locura de sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer recobrando el azul tranquilizador de siempre. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- Cho se fue, me ha dado tiempo para pensar – contesto él aproximándose aun mas – pero yo no necesito pensar, solo quiero besarte de nuevo...

Hermione creyó que su corazón se saldría del pecho, porque ella también deseaba lo mismo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que la joven entreabrió un poco la boca y cerró los ojos. Pero Ron se separó de ella bruscamente y camino hacia la puerta, volviéndose de nuevo.

- Tienes demasiada influencia sobre mí, me prometí a mi mismo olvidarte y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo, pero tú anulas mi voluntad y solo soy un estúpido muñeco en tus manos. No debería estar aquí, debería haber ido corriendo detrás Cho y decirle que la amo y que soy incapaz de vivir sin ella. Pero eso no es cierto, y yo solo te amo a ti, y es sin ti sin quien no puedo vivir ¡Maldita seas Hermione! ¿Por qué demonios volviste? – Ron caminaba descontroladamente por la habitación, la castaña lo miraba temerosa sin saber cual seria su reacción, estaba fuera de sí – Me había acostumbrado a no pensarte…

- ¿Crees que yo deseaba encontrarme de nuevo contigo? ¡Solo fue una maldita casualidad Ron! – gritó ella intentando defenderse - Este destino que se empeña en no dejarnos en paz. Si amases a Cho, yo no seria un obstáculo. Si lo soy es porque no sientes nada por ella, y de eso no puedes culparme.

Ron dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente, con la respiración agitando violentamente su pecho. Hermione seguía apoyada contra la pared, con aquel minúsculo camisón blanco, descalza. Tenía el cabello alborotado y una expresión entre enfado y temor en su rostro que le daba un aire de animal acorralado. El fulgor extraño volvió a los ojos de Ron y el alcohol comenzó a dibujar escenas lascivas de la muchacha en su mente. Se acercó de nuevo a ella cogiéndola por los hombros, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- Siempre consigues que haga locuras – dijo en un susurro, con los labios casi rozando los de ella.

A la memoria de Hermione volvió aquella frase que Ron solía decirle, cuando de niños lo hacia caminar descalzo sobre la hierba húmeda y la ternura invadió su corazón y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El pelirrojo la sintió agitarse entre sus manos y se relajó un poco. Entonces observó el rostro de ella compungido por la melancolía y el temor, y se sintió avergonzado por su agresiva forma de actuar. Su mirada azul volvió a su habitual calma. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y seguía temblando incontroladamente, Ron la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos y la acercó más a él abrazándola. La joven se aferró al pelirrojo notando como su ropa mojada humedecía su camisón pero nada le importaba, Ron había vuelto en sí, y era ese Ron al que ella amaba. Se abrazó al cuerpo de él aun con más fuerza. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Ron se separó lentamente, lo justo para que solo el aire insolente se atreviese a pasar entre ellos. Y fue entonces cuando sus labios volvieron a buscar los de ella, y Hermione correspondió a ese beso entregándose sin reservas. Ron apoyaba las manos sobre la cintura de la joven. Sus labios se buscaban cada vez más ávidamente y de pronto Hermione notó como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y Ron la cargaba en brazos, depositándola con suavidad sobre el lecho. El pelirrojo se deshizo de su pesado abrigo y se tumbó sobre ella, volviéndola a besar. Cada vez había menos ternura y más pasión, y el sutil aroma a Lilas de Hermione, se mezcló con el sugerente olor a alcohol de Ron. La ropa de ambos voló por los aires, y con ella, los complejos, los prejuicios, las dudas, los sentimientos de culpa y la maldita responsabilidad, y solo quedaron cubiertos sus cuerpos por una pasión desenfrenada y un amor difícil de ocultar.

A través de la ventana, la lluvia seguía empeñada en mojar una ciudad que continuaba su vida, ajena a lo que sucedía en un coqueto ático, donde dos jóvenes se encontraban nuevamente a sí mismos después de diez años.

Un rayo de sol volvió a colarse por la ventana y se empeñaba en despertar a Hermione. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, una pudorosa sabana cubría su cuerpo desnudo ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Ron y ella, la lluvia, se giró de pronto, pero nadie estaba a su lado, ¿Y si solo había sido un sueño como tantas otras veces?... No, no podía haber sido su imaginación, aquello fue tan real.

- ¡Ron! – gritó.

Una cabeza de pelo rojo asomo por la puerta.

- ¿Sí? – contestó.

Hermione sonrío feliz y aliviada. No lo había soñado, estaba allí, Ron estaba junto a ella.

- He preparado el desayuno – dijo él sonriendo y cargado con una bandeja – Debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

A Hermione le importaba un demonio llegar tarde, es mas, se resistía a ir a la redacción. Solo deseaba quedarse allí con Ron, que la miraba sosteniendo la bandeja del desayuno ataviado solo con sus ajustados boxer, no definitivamente no quería ir a ningún lado y resopló fastidiada.

- A mí tampoco me apetece, pero tenemos que ir.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, se sentó a su lado y se acercó dándole un suave beso en la frente.

- Ron, ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivía? – preguntó ella tomando un sorbo de café.

- Llamé a Draco y él me dio la dirección – contesto él con calma mientras untaba la tostada con mantequilla – Hablaré con Cho y le diré que no puedo seguir a su lado.

Hermione escupió el café atragantándose, Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Vas a divorciarte de ella?

Ron asintió dando un bocado a su tostada.

- Si sigo con ella será injusto para ti, para mí, pero sobre todo para Cho. Yo quiero estar contigo Hermione, con nadie más. Esperaré a que regrese, así tendré tiempo para pensar como voy a decírselo. Sé que será muy duro para ella, pero es algo inevitable, alguien tiene que sufrir con todo esto y yo ya lo hice durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione se sintió culpable por la última frase de Ron, pero él le sonrío restándole importancia.

- No se resignará –añadió la castaña limpiando las manchas de café sobre las sabanas – Yo en su lugar no lo haría.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que arriesgarme. No voy a perderte por segunda vez Hermione, esta vez no.

La muchacha dejó lo que estaba haciendo, agarró del cuello a Ron y tirando de él, le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Se oyó un tintineo de llaves y el ruido de éstas abriendo la cerradura…

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Hermione soltando a Ron de golpe, haciendo que parte de las bebidas se volviesen a derramar.

- ¿Tu prima? – pregunto él sorprendido.

- Tiene una llave de mi casa. Anoche se quedó muy preocupada, debí imaginar que vendría directamente aquí.

- ¿Hermione? – la voz de Luna - ¿Estas ahí nena? Espero que te encuentre mej...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Luna irrumpió de repente quedándose helada. Hermione, cubierta con una sabana sentada sobre la cama y Ron a su lado con el torso desnudo y sus ceñidos boxer negros, sosteniendo una apetecible tostada, la saludaron con aire inocente. Luna se sonrojó, dejo caer de golpe la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y dijo casi en un susurro.

- Ya veo que estás mejor.

Y mostrando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, salió volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras ella, olvidando la bolsa en la habitación.


	9. ¡Maldita responsabilidad!

**9. ¡Maldita responsabilidad!**

Ron y Hermione intentaron ser discretos son su oculta relación, nadie en la revista, a excepción de Draco supo de ella. En realidad, el rubio había atosigado al joven a preguntas sobre cual era el motivo por el que le había pedido la dirección de la chica y Ron terminó por confesarle la verdad. A fin de cuentas, mas temprano que tarde todo se sabría, solo le rogó encarecidamente que no lo divulgase por ahí, Cho aun no sabía nada y sería muy cruel que se enterase la última.

La esposa de Ron hacia ya casi una semana que había abandonado su hogar para dejarlo pensar sobre su relación, aclarar sus dudas y aun no había dado señales. Prometió dejarlo pensar y era lo que estaba haciendo, sin presiones. Lo que la joven ignoraba era que su esposo siempre, desde el primer día que volvió a besar a Hermione, lo tuvo muy claro.

Hermione rebosaba de felicidad por todos los poros, ni un ápice de culpabilidad se alojaba en su corazón. Ella siempre consideró suyo al pelirrojo y Cho solo había sido una intrusa, alguien que nunca debió existir en la vida de su chico. Así que ahora que era tremendamente feliz, le importaba un comino si la esposa de Ron iba a sufrir o no, 'Ya se acostumbrará' pensó egoístamente y volvía a concentrarse en la tranquilidad de saber que Ron había vuelto a ella y esta vez sería para siempre.

El pelirrojo prometió hablar con Cho cuando volviese, en su cabeza almacenaba frases que no parecieran crueles, para que la ruptura de su matrimonio fuese lo menos traumático posible para ella. Pensándolo bien, Cho siempre se había comportado ejemplarmente con él y lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Pero Ron ya había decidido y se iría con Hermione a Escocia cuando ésta finalizase su contrato laboral con El Profeta. No le importaba dejar su puesto en la revista, ni su ciudad, ni a su familia y la seguiría allí donde ella fuese, no estaba dispuesto a perderla nunca mas.  
Así pues, la pareja mantenía oculto aquel amor, esperando solo a que Ron recuperase su libertad. Luna, Draco y por supuesto Ginny eran los únicos que sabían lo que había entre ellos. La pelirroja lo adivinó sin que su hermano tuviese que aclararle nada. La muchacha hacía muchos años que no veía a Ron tan feliz y esa dicha no podía ser sino por el hecho de haber vuelto junto a Hermione. Y como le dijo a su amiga, la esposa de Harry estaba decidida a ayudar a que su hermano fuese feliz, por ello no dijo nada en contra de aquella relación que pudiese enturbiar la sonrisa perpetua que Ron mostraba en su rostro.

Hermione repasaba los reportajes de su equipo sentada en su oficina. Faltaba poco menos de un mes para que llegasen la Navidades y con ella su irremediable partida de Londres, y lo haría de la única forma que nunca pensó marcharse… junto a Ron. Aquella idea la hacía inmensamente feliz y por esa razón no podía evitar canturrear mientras revisaba el trabajo de Neville. Solo de vez en cuando, una duda ensombrecía su corazón, la posibilidad de que algo no saliese bien. Ron aun no había hablado con Cho y eso la angustiaba sobremanera. Pero ella confiaba en el muchacho y estaba segura de que la amaba, solo era cuestión de aclarar las cosas con su esposa y Cho pasaría a la historia, no veía el momento de librarse de ella de una vez y para siempre.  
Ensimismada en aquellos malévolos pensamientos estaba, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y una cabeza de color anaranjada asomó sonriendo. Hermione arrugó la nariz y gesticulando con un dedo lo invitó a entrar. Ron desdibujó la sonrisa de sus labios y su rostro adquirió una fingida seriedad.

- Vengo a traerle mi reportaje jefa, espero que no le encuentre tantos fallos como al primero que le entregué.

Hermione sonrío y dejó a un lado el trabajo de Neville añadiendo.

- Realmente has mejorado bastante desde el primer día que me entregaste uno.

Ron alzó una ceja y Hermione se mordió el labio, aquel chico la volvía loca hasta la extenuidad. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de al mesa, Hermione lo contemplaba desde su sillón.

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría invitarte a cenar al mejor restaurante de Londres – dijo él depositando el artículo sobre la mesa – Ojala Cho no tarde en llamar y esta pesadilla se acabe de una vez.

- Ron, me da igual si es en un lujoso restaurante o en medio del campo, mientras estés a mi lado todo será perfecto.

El muchacho sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, cogió un lápiz que había sobre el escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con él.

- Ron…

- ¿Sí? – dijo él al tiempo que el lápiz resbalaba por sus dedos y caía al suelo.

El pelirrojo se agachó para recogerlo y Hermione hizo lo mismo quedando ambos bajo la mesa.

- Dime…

Hermione suspiró…

- Siento mucho que sufrieras por mi culpa. Fui demasiado inmadura y opté por lo que pensé que sería más fácil… olvidarte.

- Yo tampoco fui a buscarte como prometí – confesó él – Tuve miedo que el motivo real por el cual dejaste de escribirme fuera porque me habías dejado de amar, y preferí vivir en la ignorancia, a que cuando llegase a Escocia tuviese que oírlo de tus propios labios.

Ron la miraba fijamente y Hermione comprendió que ambos habían sido unos tontos.

- Ojala lo hubieses hecho, ojala hubieses ido a por mí. Me habría ido contigo al fin del mundo.

El pelirrojo acarició el rostro de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y terminó en sus labios, musitando un suave 'Te amo'.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Lavender entró con varias carpetas bajo el brazo.

- ¿Hermione? – La llamó.

La muchacha le tapaba a Ron la boca con una mano y con un dedo de la otra le hacia un gesto para que guardase silencio. Tomó aire y salió de debajo de la mesa, sobresaltando a su secretaria.

- ¡Oh cielo santo! ¿Te has propuesto matarme de un infarto? – Exclamó Lavender llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Disculpa, no quise asustarte – Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro.

Lavender la miró con recelo, se notaba a leguas que su jefa le ocultaba algo.

. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy rara, desde hace una semana te comportas de forma muy extraña.

Ron rió bajo la mesa y Hermione le dio con el pie para que dejase de hacer ruido.

- Da igual, de todos modos prefiero no saberlo – continuó diciendo la rubia mientras clasificaba las carpetas – En realidad, dentro de tres semanas te habrás marchado y mi vida volverá a ser un remanso de paz.

- ¡Oh Lavender! Me vas a echar de menos, ya lo verás – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

La rubia se giró hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos añadió.

- Muchísimo, la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. Esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, eres una buena chica, un poco loca eso sí, pero una gran chica y sí, voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Hermione se enterneció con la confesión de su secretaria y con los ojos brillando de la emoción dijo.

- Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que hiciste por mí en aquella fiesta de bienvenida. Eres una de las razones por las que lamento tener que abandonar Londres de nuevo.

Lavender suspiró y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la joven. Ésta salió repentinamente de detrás para evitar que descubriese a Ron y se abrazó a su emocionada secretaria. El abrazo fue muy sincero y cuando se separaron, Lavender tenía sendas lágrimas en sus verdes ojos.

- ¡Oh vaya que tontas que somos! – Exclamó – Ya estamos así y aun nos queda tres semanas para despedirnos.

Hermione rió y la rubia abandonó la oficina enjugándose las lágrimas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ron salió de debajo de la mesa y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros.

- Es una buena chica.

- Sí lo es, me ha ayudado mucho – dijo ella mientras se giraba hacia el joven - ¿Por donde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Me estabas besando.

Ron rió.

- Creo que será mejor dejarlo para más tarde, ya han estado a punto de descubrirnos. Nos vemos esta noche en tu casa - Añadió el pelirrojo.

Hermione frunció el ceño fastidiada y observó como Ron abandonaba el despacho mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Preguntó Lavender delante del escritorio del pelirrojo.

- Fue a entregar su trabajo a Hermione – contestó Draco levantando la nariz del teclado.

- No puede ser, yo vengo de allí y no lo vi.

- Pues entró, puedo asegurártelo – añadió Neville.

La puerta de la oficina de Hermione se abrió y Ron salió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pansy suspiró y Draco la miró de reojo.

- Ron ¿Cómo has salido de allí, si yo acabo de estar y no te vi? – inquirió Lavender.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, había sido un error salir tan precipitadamente.

- Pues yo a ti sí, quizás estaba en un ángulo en el que no me viste… Con tanta emoción.

- ¿Emoción? – Preguntó Pansy sonriendo al joven. Draco bufó.

- Sí, Lavender es muy sentimental y se ha hecho muy amiga de la jefa – Ron había logrado desviar la conversación y sonreía satisfecho.

- ¿Ah sí? Que calladito te lo tenias – Exclamó Neville.

- Dejadme en paz. Solo te buscaba para darte estas fotos, son para el reportaje – Dijo Lavender depositando con brusquedad un sobre encima de la mesa de Ron y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo del grupo con las mejillas ardiendo.

Ron rió y se sentó en su sillón examinando las fotografías que la rubia le había dejado.

- Te ves muy bien Ron – dijo Pansy de pronto, haciendo que Draco interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- Gracias Pansy, realmente me siento muy bien – añadió el pelirrojo sonriéndole - ¡Oh! Éstas no son las fotos, voy a hablar con Seamus.

Y diciendo esto, se levantó de su escritorio y se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera. La verdad es que a Pansy le importaba un comino Ron, pero había notado que si mostraba interés por él, Draco se molestaba y albergaba la esperanza de que esos enfados fuesen celos disfrazados. Ella jamás había visto a Ron sino como a un compañero mas. Draco seguía observándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No decías que Ron no te gustaba? – Inquirió al fin cuando ya no podía mas con aquella serpiente que se revolvía en el estomago.

- Quizás es que no me había fijado lo suficiente.

El rubio levantó el labio superior y clavó aun más sus grises ojos en la joven, que lo miraba con aire inocente.

- La vida del pelirrojo es demasiado complicada, deberías mantenerte al margen.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago ¿No crees? – exclamó ella perforándolo con la mirada.

- Somos amigos ¿No?, me preocupo por mis amigos…

La única esperanza que Pansy albergaba que los arrebatos de Draco fuesen celos, acababa de esfumarse al escuchar esa maldita palabra.

- Por supuesto. Ese es el problema ¿No?, que somos amigos.

Pansy se levantó de la silla con el rostro serio, agarró unos papeles y se dirigió al mismo lugar por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros, dejando a Draco desconcertado ante la última frase que había pronunciado.

La mañana pasó veloz, Ron y Hermione almorzaron juntos. La pareja se había trasladado a un restaurante de comida rápida, ninguno de los estirados amigos de Cho frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares. Pero a ellos les daba igual si el plato que tenían delante era Pato a la Naranja o una simple y fría hamburguesa. Lo único que les importaba era estar juntos y disfrutar sin preocupaciones de su recuperado amor.

Hermione debía quedarse un poco mas en la oficina para terminar de revisar los trabajos, al día siguiente habría reunión y debía tenerlas a punto. Ron aprovechó que la joven tendría que pasar un par de horas más en la redacción para ir a su casa y recoger algo de ropa. El tráfico estaba imposible en ese momento del día, la gente abandonaban sus lugares de trabajo y volvían a sus hogares, cansados y de mal humor. Ron tardó casi dos horas en llegar a su casa y aparcar su vehículo. Durante el trayecto, había tenido sus más y sus menos con un par de conductores tan agotados e irascibles como él. Entró en su casa, soltó su bolsa en el salón, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, captó su atención girándose hacia el sofá. Cho estaba sentada en él sonriéndole.

- Hola mi amor.

Ron palideció y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Los ojos negros de su esposa le taladraban el cerebro en busca de información.

- Hola Cho – Aquel saludo sonó mucho más frío.

La joven se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él. Ron pensó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en una especie de vómito. Pensó que su esposa llamaría por teléfono antes de aparecer, no estaba preparado para hablar con ella en ese momento. Lo había cogido desprevenido y las frases se amontonaban en su cabeza. Lo que sí no dudaba ni un segundo, era que esa noche volvería con Hermione a como diera lugar.

- Creo que te he dado tiempo suficiente para pensar – dijo ella deteniéndose frente al pelirrojo.

- Sí – afirmo él tragando saliva, aunque le costaba hacerlo con el corazón taponando su garganta – Quizás no habría hecho falta tanto.

Cho levantó el rostro hacia su esposo borrando de los labios la sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó al fin – Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

Ron suspiró ya no podía esperar mas, tenía que decírselo. No era justo para ninguno de los tres seguir viviendo una mentira.

- No sé si es lo correcto, pero es lo que deseo y lo que he deseado siempre – Cho comenzó a palidecer, aquello no iba por buen camino. Ron continuó – Eres maravillosa, la esposa perfecta. Apareciste en un momento crucial en mi vida y me aferré a ti desesperadamente para salir del abismo emocional en que me encontraba. Cho no quiero hacerte daño, pero no es justo para ti que sigamos juntos. Yo nunca he dejado de amar a Hermione y no quiero engañarte, no quiero seguir viviendo esta falsa felicidad a tu lado, si es con ella con quien soy completamente feliz.

Cho dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intuía que eso podía pasar pero en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza que quizás Ron la elegiría a ella y no a esa mujer que había salido de la nada para mandar al diablo su perfecta vida. Intentó mantener la compostura y la dignidad, su esposo iba a abandonarla por otra. No podía consentirlo, no podía dejar que la humillase de esa forma. Ron era suyo, únicamente suyo, y ella sabía como retenerlo a su lado. Ella sabía algo que él aun desconocía, pero antes de decírselo, tenía que estar segura de que la intención de Ron era marcharse con Hermione.

- ¿Te has acostado con ella? – Preguntó de pronto haciéndolo palidecer.

- Cho, no deberías hacer preguntas cuyas repuestas pueden herirte.

- Te irás con ella ¿Verdad?, lo tienes mas que decidido.

Ron suspiró, cerró los ojos y asintió. Cho levantó el labio superior mirándolo con desprecio.

- Eres un desalmado, un maldito hijo de… - Se contuvo, era demasiado distinguida para tales insultos – No tienes remordimientos al abandonarme por alguien que te ha hecho sufrir desde que la conociste. Que jugó contigo como si fueses un muñeco, que viene y va según le conviene sin pensar en lo que tú sientes o dejas de sentir. Cambias tu estabilidad conmigo por una vida llena de incertidumbres con ella. Te desconozco Ron Weasley, no eres el hombre integro y responsable con quien me case. Él jamás me habría engañado y mucho menos en mi estado.

Ron sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ¿Estado?, ¿A que estado se refería? El pelirrojo miraba a su esposa con los ojos fuera de las orbitas, pero el rostro de ella no dejaba notar ninguna emoción, su inexpresividad estaba latente. Ron no podía hablar, no se atrevía a preguntar, no quería saber la respuesta.

- Cuando salí de casa hace una semana, tenía una sospecha. Para despejar mis dudas acudí a médico y me hicieron una prueba. Ya no hay ninguna duda Ron, estoy embarazada.

Ron cerró los ojos deseando morir ¿Un hijo?, Cho estaba embarazada. No, no podía ser, no justo ahora.

- ¿Eres tan despreciable como para abandonar a tu hijo también, por una cualquiera sin escrúpulos? – El chantaje emocional de Cho había comenzado – Ten por seguro una cosa Ronald Weasley, si te vas con ella, nunca me oyes, nunca podrás conocer a tu hijo. Yo me encargare que así sea, sabes que mi familia tiene influencias y puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo. Yo viviré sin ti, pero haré que nunca seas completamente feliz con ella sabiendo que sacrificaste la oportunidad de darle un buen hogar a tu hijo – Los ojos de Cho ardían de rabia y Ron sentía unas nauseas horribles – Corre, ve junto a ella y en este instante habrás muerto para el niño.

El rostro de Ron estaba lívido, el muchacho dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin comprender como solo unos minutos antes era el ser mas feliz de la tierra dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida junto a Hermione, y ahora se veía irremediablemente condenado a seguir atado a una mujer que no amaba, solo por no privar de un padre a esa criatura inocente. No podía sacrificar al niño, era su responsabilidad. 'Hermione' pensó 'Lo siento mi amor'  
Ron se aferró al sillón que tenía cerca y miró a su esposa con tristeza y resignación.

- Tú ganas Cho, me quedo contigo y con el niño – dijo casi a punto de desfallecer – Pero déjame decírselo a la cara, tengo que hablar con ella.

Cho volvió a clavar sus oscuros ojos en su esposo, que ahora miraba al suelo absolutamente vencido.

- No tardes.

Sin apenas fuerza, Ron cogió su abrigo y sin mirar a su esposa que lucia una sonrisa de triunfo, salió a la calle cerrando la puerta tras él.

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar desorientado, la cabeza iba a estallarle. Unas terribles nauseas agitaban su cuerpo, el corazón le latía violentamente y en su mente aquella chica castaña con su dulce sonrisa a la que iba a romper el corazón ¿Por qué el maldito destino se empeñaba en separarlos de nuevo? Podía luchar contra Cho, pero no contra su hijo. Ese niño era la causa de su desgracia, se sintió culpable por pensar de esa forma. Sus piernas respondían únicamente a la inercia de la caminata. 'Hermione… ¿Cómo voy a dejarte? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?' Las nauseas se hicieron cada vez mas intensas, apoyo una mano sobre un árbol cuando sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y comenzó a vomitar sobre el césped. Luego cayó de rodilla y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, lloró desconsoladamente. La volvería a perder de nuevo, y esta vez sería para siempre. Se incorporó como pudo y con el rostro desencajado y pálido por el dolor, detuvo a un taxi y subió a él.

Hermione hacia más de una hora que esperaba en el ático el regreso de Ron. La muchacha hizo algunas compras y preparó la cena. Nunca se le dio bien cocinar, es mas, odiaba hacerlo, pero esa noche se había esmerado mucho. Preparó una ensalada con diversas tonalidades de verde y un delicioso aroma a salmón salía del horno e inundaba toda la casa. Había escogido su mejor vestido y encendido unas velas de color azul sobre una mesa delicadamente decorada. Quería sorprender al pelirrojo y sonreía feliz mirando su pequeña obra de arte, pensando que sin duda lo conseguiría.

Un tintineo de llaves hizo que se le detuviese el corazón ¡Ya estaba allí! Hermione se sacudió el vestido y se colocó junto a la mesa. Ron entró cabizbajo y depositó las llaves sobre un mueble que había en la entrada, sabia que no las volvería a usar jamás.

- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Hermione.

Ron no levantó la cabeza, tenía un aspecto deplorable y no llevaba ningún bulto. Hermione comenzó a sospechar que algo no iba bien…

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron? – preguntó entrecortadamente con el corazón en un puño.

El pelirrojo levantó sus tristes ojos hacia ella y la joven sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

- Cho ha vuelto… - comenzó a decir – Le dije que me iría contigo y…

- Y se lo tomó muy mal ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estas así? – Añadió la joven intentado no dejarse llevar por el temor.

- Sí, no se lo tomó muy bien – Ron se apoyó en el mueble de la entrada, no se sentía bien, volvían a fallarle las fuerzas. Tragó saliva – No voy a marcharme contigo Hermione.

La joven se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Ron estabas decidido ¿Qué te ha dicho?... ¡No puedes dejarme! – gritaba descontroladamente.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la abrazó como si quisiera llevársela tatuada en la piel, como si pudiese incluirla dentro de su cuerpo para siempre. Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza clavándole las uñas en la espalda de la rabia y comenzó a llorar. No podía estar pasando, Ron la amaba ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de idea?

La muchacha se separó un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarlo y mirándolo a los ojos preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te convenció?

Hubo un silencio, un terrible silencio.

- Está embarazada, va a tener un hijo mío. No puedo ignorar eso.

Hermione se separó de él bruscamente con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello desesperada.

- ¿Un hijo?

- Comprendes porque no puedo marcharme contigo, Cho me ha amenazado con ni siquiera conocerlo si la dejo. No puedo hacerle algo tan cruel a mi hijo – Ron la miraba suplicante intentando que lo comprendiera – Te amo, mas que a nada en el mundo, pero no puedo eludir mi responsabilidad como padre…

- ¡Tu responsabilidad! ¡Siempre tu maldita responsabilidad! – Hermione estaba fuera de sí y el egoísmo inundó su corazón - ¿Y yo que, Ron? No piensas en mí, en mi sufrimiento. Me pides privas de ti por alguien que no ha nacido aun y que no sabes si nacerá.

Ron clavó en ella sus azules ojos, sabía que cuando estaba alterada Hermione decía cosas que no pensaba.

- No puedes hablar así…

- ¡Vete!

- Hermione…

- He dicho que te vayas. Eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley, debí olvidarme de ti cuando me lo propuse la primera vez… ¡Sal de mi casa!

Ron la miró suplicante, pero Hermione le retiró la mirada. El muchacho suspiró giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione ya se había arrepentido de su arrebato de echarlo, pero no iba a retroceder, nunca lo hacía. Deseó decirle ¡No, vuelve, vuelve! Pero no lo hizo. Ron se detuvo antes de salir, la miró por última vez y dijo.

- Te amo y siempre te amaré – Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Hermione corrió hacia la puerta, puso las manos sobre ella y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo. Las velas comenzaban a consumirse, el deleitable aroma a salmón había dejado paso a un horrible olor a chamuscado. Aquella noche Hermione Granger había concinado una deliciosa cena para Ron Weasley, pero él nunca llegó a probarla.

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, es tristísimo. Lo siento es necesario para la historia.**


	10. Dulce Hermione

**1****0. 'Dulce Hermione'**

Hermione no acudió a la oficina al día siguiente, a pesar de que tenía reunión con los redactores. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para salir de la cama. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y se sentía sin ganas de vivir. Ron se marchó la noche anterior llevándose el corazón de la muchacha con él y ahora ella era incapaz de volver a sentir. Había llorado hasta que en sus ojos apenas quedaron lágrimas y miraba al techo fijamente, con los ojos tristes y vacíos. Aquel horrible dolor en el pecho, aquellas ganas incesantes de llorar. Se dio cuenta entonces que esa misma sensación fue la que debió haber sufrido Ron, cuando a los dieciocho años decidió dejar de escribirle para olvidarlo. Comprendió entonces la desesperación que debió vivir, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y por primera vez, entendió el frío recibimiento que obtuvo a su vuelta. Si todo aquel dolor que ella sentía ahora, fue el mismo que sufrió Ron, aquel chico era realmente fuerte, anteponerse a todo e intentar seguir viviendo. Ella no podía, no quería vivir sin él. Cerró los ojos, metió la cabeza bajo las sabanas y volvió a llorar.

Aquella mañana había amanecido fría, la nieve cubría las calles y los coches adornaban los cristales de sus ventanas con la resbaladiza escarcha. Ron llegó a la oficina y como un autómata, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a trabajar. Draco lo observaba asomándose por detrás del monitor, pero no se acercó a él. Intuía que algo grave había sucedido. Hermione aun no había llegado y el pelirrojo parecía muerto en vida. Pansy hizo acto de presencia saludando animadamente, pero notó en seguida el rostro apagado de Ron y se acercó a él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces enfermo.

El joven levantó la vista hacia su compañera. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro tan pálido que parecía transparente. Pansy se asustó al ver su horrible aspecto.

- Es un problema personal. No te ofendas, pero no quiero hablar sobre ello – Ron apenas podía articular palabra.

- Ron, no soy tonta. Sé lo que hay entre tú y Hermione – dijo la morena con voz dulce, el joven suspiró – Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Draco escuchaba la conversación en su silla, sin hablar, observando cada gesto de la chica.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a su rubio compañero.

- No hace falta que nadie diga nada, esas cosas se ven si una observa un poco.

- De todas formas ya da igual, entre Hermione y yo no puede haber nada – El tono de voz de Ron era impresionantemente triste – Cho está embarazada.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, hasta donde él conocía, el pelirrojo tenía intención de marcharse a Escocia con Hermione. Aquello era algo absolutamente inoportuno. Pansy contuvo la respiración y agarró suavemente la mano de Ron. El rubio sintió una descarga de celos en su interior.

- No sé que decirte para aliviar un poco tu tristeza. Lo siento.

El pelirrojo hizo un amago de sonrisa, que no convenció y separando la mano de la de su compañera comenzó a teclear. Pansy volvió a su asiento y Draco no dejaba de clavar su mirada en ella.

- ¡No puedo creer que Hermione no haya llegado aun? – Lavender irrumpió de pronto – La llamo y no contesta, es muy extraño.

Ron se levantó de repente y desapareció veloz rumbo al baño ante la atónita mirada de la rubia. Pansy miró severamente a Lavender que se encogió de hombros sin comprender nada.

- Deja a Hermione en paz. No intentes localizarla hoy, es mejor así Lav.

La rubia seguía sin comprender nada, pero no preguntó y decidió hacer caso a Pansy. Se giró y entro en el despacho de su jefa pensando que ella sí tenía trabajo que hacer.  
Harry salió de su oficina y se extrañó al no ver a Ron sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está Weasley?

- Está en el baño – contestó Draco mientras Pansy lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al aseo.

- Eres idiota Draco ¿Que excusas le dará Ron a su cuñado cuando lo encuentre en ese estado? – inquirió indignada.

- No es problema nuestro – atajó él.

- A veces me cuesta entenderte Draco Malfoy.

- No sé que demonios te traes con él. Le echas miraditas, estúpidas sonrisas, le coges la mano… ¡Por el amor de Dios Pansy! ¡Es un hombre casado! Y tiene ya demasiados líos ¿No crees? – Draco había subido notablemente el tono de su voz.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, nadie te pide que lo hagas. ¿O es que acaso sientes celos? – Al fin se atrevió a preguntárselo.

Draco no contestó, solo clavaba en ella sus ojos grises y respiraba violentamente. La chica también estaba ofuscada, apretaba los labios y sus ojos brillaban de rabia, tenia el cabello enmarañado. Estaba impresionantemente bella. Draco sintió unos deseos incontrolados de besarla… Y se encontró extraño. Siempre que una mujer se sinceraba con él haciéndole cómplice de sus sentimientos más profundos, Draco dejaba de verla como un objeto sexual y la ternura se apoderaba de él, convirtiéndose en su amigo. Pansy le confesó, la única vez que salieron juntos, que su novio la abandonó a los pies del altar, vestida de novia, el día de su boda. Draco sintió que se le partía el corazón y desde entonces la consideró una buena amiga. Pero esa amiga lo acaloraba demasiado y siempre se arrepintió de no haber ido más allá con ella. Comenzaba a darse cuenta, que ese deseo que lo invadió el primer día que la conoció, no se había extinguido. Pero lo que sentía por ella no era lo mismo que con las demás, a Draco le molestaba demasiado que Pansy se fijase en otros hombres… Y ese sentimiento lo asustaba mucho. Él no se había enamorado nunca… ¿Era eso que hacia que se le agitase desmesuradamente el corazón si ella lo miraba, amor? Estaba confundido y ante la duda prefirió ignorar la pregunta de Pansy y continuó su trabajo sin mediar palabra. La chica relajó el rostro y sin indagar más se giró y comenzó a teclear. Draco no podía concentrarse, Pansy estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado bella.

- Ron ¿Estás ahí?- Harry había llegado al baño, la figura lánguida del pelirrojo apareció de dentro del cubículo – Te buscaba porque necesito que me pongas en contacto con… ¿Ron te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Harry se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

- No estoy bien Harry – contestó el joven con apatía.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Hermione? - Ron levantó la vista hacia su cuñado desconcertado, pero éste siguió hablando – Ginny me contó que habías vuelto con ella. No la regañes, sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.

- Anoche se acabó todo, Hermione y yo no volveremos a estar juntos jamás – A Ron le temblaba la voz.

Harry se aproximó hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ginny me dijo que eras muy feliz.

- Cho está embarazada - El director del Profeta retrocedió unos pasos impactado por la noticia y se pasó la mano por el rostro preocupado - No puedo dejarla Harry, Cho impedirá que vea a mi hijo. Su familia tiene muchas influencias, sé que no dudara en hacerlo. Hermione se irá y yo no voy a acompañarla por segunda vez en mi vida.

Ron bajó los brazos abatido y su cuñado lo abrazó fraternalmente mostrándole todo su apoyo.

- Tómate el día libre, ve a casa.

- No, a mi casa no. Cho estará allí – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Entonces ve a la mía. Habla con Ginny, ella te hará sentir mejor.

Ron asintió y se dispuso a abandonar el aseo, cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Harry y dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Hermione no ha llegado aun y no creo que lo haga hoy, no se lo tomes en cuenta.

- No lo haré.

Ginny se quedó de piedra, cuando su hermano le contó lo que Cho era capaz de hacer para evitar que la abandonase por Hermione. La percepción que hasta entonces había tenido de su cuñada, cambió radicalmente. Cho era una persona horrible ¿Cómo podía usar a una inocente criatura que aun no había nacido, para retener aun hombre a su lado? Un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba. Era bajo y mezquino. Estaba indignada con la aptitud de Cho y el ver a su hermano tan abatido, la hacia sentir aun mas rabia por su cuñada. Le ofreció a Ron su casa para que se alojase durante el tiempo que deseara, pero el pelirrojo decidió no aceptar la invitación por temor a alguna represalia por parte de su mujer. Almorzaron juntos y después del té, Ron se despidió de ella y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó ya era casi de noche y su esposa lo aguardaba con la cena en la mesa. Ron pasó junto al comedor, echó un vistazo hacia su plato vacío y siguió de largo. Cho apretó los puños, levantó el mentón, metió el cazo en la sopera y se sirvió sopa para ella sola.

El muchacho entró en su dormitorio, se desnudó y se metió en la cama tapándose la cara con las sabanas. Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero no deseaba estar junto a su esposa bajo ningún concepto y pensó que allí estaría a salvo. Era su segunda noche sin cenar.  
Dos horas más tarde, Cho subió, entró en el baño y salió con el camisón puesto. Se metió en la cama y advirtió que Ron le daba la espalda. Muy lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo un escalofrío. Cho lo besuqueaba en el cuello. Se levantó de pronto, cogió su camisa y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Su esposa alzó el rostro mientras lo veía desaparecer fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ron abrió la puerta de su despacho, aquel que tiempo atrás fue la habitación de Hermione. Pensó que en ningún lugar de esa maldita casa se sentiría mas reconfortado. Sacó unas mantas del mueble y se tumbó en el sofá blanco capándose con ellas. Aquella noche tampoco pudo pegar ojo.

Hermione volvió a la redacción al día siguiente. Entró en su oficina sin saludar a nadie y no salió en toda la mañana. El pelirrojo la vio llegar y se le partió el corazón, se veía tan desolada y sintió una impotencia enorme de no poder evitarle tal sufrimiento. Draco y Pansy que sabían lo que había sucedido entre ellos, intentaban ayudarlos evitando que se encontrasen. Así, la muchacha entregaba los informes de Ron a Hermione y Draco hacia lo mismo, turnándose con su compañera. Lavender que andaba en Marte, seguía sin enterarse de nada, y hacía comentarios cuando llegaba a las mesas de los redactores. Comentarios del tipo…'Hermione lleva llorando toda la mañana', o 'No ha querido almorzar, creo que va a enfermar'. Ron al escucharla, se hundía aun más en su tristeza y en la desesperación de no poder ir a por ella, tomarla de la mano, salir de aquella revista y no volver nunca más.

Así pasaron las tres semanas que a Hermione le quedaban para finalizar su contrato con El Profeta. Ellos, evitándose lo mas posible y sus compañeros estresados ante tanta tensión, incluyendo a Lavender que fue puesta al tanto de todo.  
La última mañana en la redacción antes de su marcha, Hermione se encontraba en su oficina. Lavender había ido a avisar a los muchachos para la que seria la última reunión de contenidos del año y de la etapa de Hermione en el Profeta. Faltaba solo dos días para Navidad, fecha en la que Hermione volvería de nuevo a Escocia. Los redactores comenzaron a entrar en el despacho y fueron sentándose alrededor de la mesa de la joven, el último en pasar fue Ron y lo hizo cabizbajo, cogió una silla y se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de ella. Uno a uno, Hermione fue evaluando los contenidos de los reportajes y la mayoría fueron aprobados satisfactoriamente. Cuando llegó al del pelirrojo, Hermione lo contempló unos segundos. Ella y Ron no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella cena frustrada, suspiró y añadió con un deje de tristeza.

- Perfecto Ron, no tengo nada que objetarle a tu trabajo.

Hermione entregó el reportaje a Lavender y ésta se lo pasó al muchacho.

- Gracias – dijo él en el mismo tono.

Cuando abandonaron la oficina, Hermione recogió sus últimas pertenencias, las introdujo en una caja de cartón y se sentó al borde de la mesa. Uno de los lápices seguía en su escritorio, lo observó con melancolía, recordando las dos veces que aquel trozo de madera se había caído al suelo y en los dos maravillosos momentos que había vivido después de recogerlo. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo en aquel sitio. Lavender irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

- ¿Ya lo has recogido todo? – Preguntó nerviosa, Hermione asintió – Sabes que podrías quedarte si quisieras, Harry está muy contento con tu trabajo.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que irme. Debo alejarme lo más rápido que pueda de aquí.

Lavender miró a su jefa con resignación y suspiró.

- Voy a echarte de menos, a pesar de estas últimas semanas de locos, en las que Ron y tú parecíais fantasmas vagando por la redacción.

- Lo lamento. No sé él, pero yo no he podido evitarlo.

- Al menos vendrás a la fiesta de nochebuena de mañana por la noche ¿No? – Preguntó la rubia intentando cambiar de tema - Nos sentiríamos muy mal si no lo haces. Nos gustaría despedirnos de ti en un mejor ambiente.

- Lavender, no creo que vaya, no tengo ánimos para fiestas – Contestó Hermione, pero el rostro de su secretaria le rogaba que reconsiderase su decisión – Está bien lo pensaré.

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa, aquella respuesta le bastaba, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

El día de la víspera de Navidad, Hermione se levantó tarde. Y no porque se le hubiesen pegado las sabanas, en realidad lo que no había pegado era el ojo. No tenia ganas de levantarse, pero su maleta estaba a medio hacer y al día siguiente tomaría un avión por la mañana. Así que se puso manos a la obra. Luna había prometido ayudarla, pero la rubia aun no había aparecido. Lentamente y con la mayor apatía del mundo, Hermione fue metiendo su ropa en la maleta. En un rincón del armario, se encontró el vestido que llevó la noche del cumpleaños de Cho. Aquella noche en la que hizo el amor con Ron por primera vez. Lo dobló y se lo llevó a la nariz, aun conservaba el olor del perfume de él cuando se besaron en el despacho. Pasó su mano suavemente por trozo de tela y lo introdujo en la maleta. Sintió una tristeza infinita y salió al jardín, para tomar un poco de aire. Caminó despacio hasta el columpio de madera y se sentó en él apoyando la cabeza sobre las cuerdas 'Mañana todo habrá acabado' se dijo. Luna asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín.

- Hola prima, llamé pero no contestaste, por eso abrí – dijo acercándose a ella.

Desde aquel incidente con Ron, Luna solía llamar antes de entrar en el ático. Durante algunos días después de lo sucedido, aun enrojecía cuando veía al pelirrojo y a su mente volvía la imagen de Ron medio desnudo saludándola desde la cama. Ese día comprendió porque su prima estaba loca por él.

- Hola – saludó Hermione con la voz apagada.

- ¿Has terminado de empacarlo todo?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Pues vamos, yo te ayudo – y tiró de ella haciendo que se levantase del columpio.

Ya casi habían terminado de recogerlo todo, solo dejaron colgados en el armario, la ropa que Hermione se pondría para el viaje y un par de vestidos, por si se decidía a acudir a la fiesta de navidad de la redacción. Almorzaron juntas, Luna preparó algo rápido en el ático. Cuando terminaron, Hermione agarró las llaves de su coche y dijo sonriéndole a su prima.

- Toma, son tuyas te las regalo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No voy a volver a Escocia en coche, sabes que lo hago en avión para largarme de aquí cuanto antes. Tú lo necesitas y yo puedo comprarme otro cuando llegue a Glasgow.

Luna miraba las llaves sorprendida, su pequeño sueldo de profesora apenas si le llegaba para pagar puntual el alquiler de su piso. No podía creer que su prima le estuviese regalando aquel maravilloso coche.

- No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado – dijo modestamente, aunque la idea la hacia sumamente feliz.

- Puedes y debes. Has hecho mucho por mí en estos días Luna, y ésta es mi humilde forma de agradecértelo. Te quiero mucho.

A Luna se le saltaron las lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su prima, luego tomó las llaves de su nuevo coche y comenzó a saltar de alegría. Hermione la miraba satisfecha por haberla hecho tan feliz.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? – Preguntó la rubia una vez que se calmó.

- No sé Luna, no me apetece – contestó Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Creo que deberías ir, dejando a Ron al margen, has hecho grandes amigos en la redacción y pienso que no estaría bien irte sin despedirte de ellos.

Hermione suspiró, eso era lo único que la impulsaba a ir.

- Ron irá con Cho, no voy a soportar verlos juntos.

- Cariño, tienes que empezar a superarlo, él tampoco lo está pasando bien, pero tiene una responsabilidad y debe cumplirla. Vamos, toma este vestido y arréglate para esa fiesta.

Luna agarró un vestido rojo que había colgado en el armario y se lo acercó a su prima. Hermione lo observó durante un instante y añadió luego dejándolo sobre la cama.

- Dame el negro.

Luna levantó una ceja sorprendida, Hermione odiaba ese color decía que el negro era solo para funerales.

- ¿Negro? ¿Es que acaso se ha muerto alguien?

- Yo Luna, yo estoy muerta.

El salón de actos del Profeta había sido cuidadosamente decorado, un enorme árbol navideño presidía la estancia y guirnaldas doradas y plateadas colgaban del techo dibujando divertidas formas. Los asistentes a la fiesta iban elegantemente vestidos y sonreían entre ellos con copas en las manos. En un grupo, Pansy, Draco y Neville charlaban animadamente. La morena se desternillaba con algún comentario que Neville había hecho, incluso Draco parecía divertirse con su inexperto compañero. Hermione entró en el salón tímidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que los iba a ver a todos.  
Pansy la divisó de inmediato y alzó una mano saludándola mientras se acercaba a ella, dejando solos a los muchachos.

- Me alegro que hayas decidido a venir – Dijo la morena besándola en la mejilla.

- Lo hice por vosotros – confesó Hermione esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a recorrer el salón en busca de Ron, Pansy se percató de ello y dijo.

- Aun no está aquí.

- Quizás no venga.

- Vendrá. Está casado con Cho y esa arpía nunca se pierde una fiesta en la que pueda lucirse, además sabe que tu estarás aquí y no perderá la ocasión de restregarte a Ron por las narices – concluyó Pansy haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¡Ah chicas, estáis aquí!

Lavender acababa de llegar corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un atractivo joven de la mano. Pansy abrió mucho los ojos al verlo.

- Os presento a Cedric, ellas son mi jefa Hermione, y mi compañera de redacción Pansy.

El apuesto muchacho las saludo amablemente y después de charlar un poco con ellas, fue en busca de unas refrescantes bebidas. Pansy lo observaba perpleja y Lavender sonrío aun mas.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿De donde demonios…? Lavender, ¿Qué haces con un tipo como ese? – Balbuceaba la morena.

- ¿Es guapo verdad? En realidad lo he conocido esta misma mañana en una cafetería. Estoy cansada de ir siempre sola a todas las fiestas, así que le propuse acompañarme a ésta y aceptó. ¿Soy o no, la chica mas afortunada del mundo? - Hermione rió y Pansy aun seguía sin salir de su asombro – Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, hay mucho buitre suelto por aquí. Me alegro mucho que te decidieras a venir Hermione.

Y se alejó en la misma dirección que el joven, esquivando por el camino a Draco que se acercaba a reunirse con las chicas.

- No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que Lavender se haya ligado a ese tío – repetía Pansy aun sin dar crédito.

- ¿Qué tío? – Preguntó Draco cuando llegó a la altura de las muchachas.

- Ese – contestó la morena señalando a Cedric con el dedo – ¡Oh Dios mío! Ese raza de hombre creía que ya se había extinguido.

Draco bufó y torció el labio mirando al joven con recelo.

- Estás muy guapa Hermione – Dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Gracias, aunque sé que lo dices solo por halagarme.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Vaya y yo sigo pintada en la pared – Añadió Pansy con sarcasmo.

El rubio desvío sus grises ojos hacia su compañera y la ojeo de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir que se ruborizaba.

- Tú siempre estás guapa, no hace falta que lo diga.

- Pero resulta que a mí me gusta oírtelo decir.

Hubo un silencio y ambos se miraron fijamente, Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar. Alguien sobraba allí y esa era ella.

- Hermione…

La joven se giró hacia la dirección de donde procedía la voz y Ginny Potter estaba detrás suya sonriéndole levemente.

- Ginny… ¿Has venido con…?

- No, solo con Harry – aclaró la pelirroja antes de que su amiga terminase de formular la pregunta.

Hermione respiró aliviada.

- Draco, ¿No decías que ibas a invitarme a bailar? – Dijo Pansy percatándose que ambas muchachas deseaban estar a solas.

- Claro, vamos – contestó el rubio siguiéndole la mentira a su compañera, mientras la agarraba por la cintura y se alejaron hacia la pista de baile.

- Pansy siempre sabe lo que tiene que hacer en cada momento – dijo Ginny observándolos y girándose hacia Hermione añadió – Me aflige mucho que tengas que marcharte mañana, ahora que habíamos vuelto a ser amigas. Hermione quiero que sepas que lo que Cho esta haciendo con Ron me parece abominable. Entiendo su rabia, pero no acepto, ni aceptaré nunca que use a mi sobrino para tan horrible fin. Se que hubieseis sido muy felices y eso me produce aun mas enojo.

- El destino no ha querido darnos una segunda oportunidad y yo no puedo luchar sola contra el destino. Por mucho que ame a Ron, él ya tomó una decisión y a mí solo me queda resignarme – dijo la joven con tristeza.

- Prométeme algo, prométeme que intentarás rehacer tu vida. Ron será menos desdichado si sabe que tú al menos lograste ser feliz.

- No puedo prometerte eso. La vida me ha enseñado que no debo hacer promesas que luego no voy a cumplir.

Ginny suspiró conmovida con el sufrimiento de la joven y la abrazó intentando darle algo de consuelo. La castaña se aferró a su amiga y la apretó muy fuerte.

- Te llamaré de vez en cuando, y también te escribiré – dijo Ginny – Pero si alguna vez, mis llamadas o mis cartas no te dejan ser feliz, porque te traen demasiados recuerdos, dímelo y dejaré de hacerlo.

Hermione se emocionó y las dos muchachas volvieron a fundirse en un sincero abrazo. De pronto Hermione vio como Ron y Cho se aproximaban a Harry. El pelirrojo caminaba cabizbajo, pero su esposa lo hacia con la nariz muy levantada. La muchacha se separó de su amiga con el rostro lívido, la pelirroja se giró hacia el lugar donde fijaba la vista Hermione y resopló fastidiada.

- Ve – dijo la castaña – Ve con ellos.

- Siempre pensé que era buena chica, incluso te lo eché en cara una vez – Ginny acariciaba el cabello de su amiga – Cuídate, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por Ron, porque yo cuidaré de él.

Y diciendo esto se giró y caminó pesadamente hacia ellos. Ron la vio acercarse y sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione de forma involuntaria, que también lo miraba. Cho dándose cuenta de todo, agarró al pelirrojo por la cintura. Hermione bajó la vista al suelo y huyó desapareciendo entre la gente. Ron quiso seguirla pero su esposa lo retuvo sujetándole la mano, el joven se liberó de ella con un brusco movimiento y se alejó rápidamente siguiendo a Hermione. Cho miró a Ginny y la fulminó con la mirada, porque la pelirroja observaba como desaparecía su hermano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Draco y Pansy seguían bailando en la pista. La morena vio como primero pasó Hermione corriendo desesperada y luego el pelirrojo aparecía por el mismo lugar.

- ¡Es Ron! – Exclamó.

Draco dejó de bailar y resopló.

-¡Que! – profirió ella extrañada con la actitud de su compañero.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar tan pendiente de él?

- ¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no! – dijo ella resignada.

- Pero si eres tú la que no dejas de sacar el maldito tema – Draco estaba un poco alterado y gesticulaba demasiado.

- Porque me preocupo por él – se explicó la morena subiendo el tono de voz.

- Pues no deberías, el pelirrojo ya tiene quien se preocupe por él.

- Draco, déjame en paz ¿Por qué te metes tanto en mi vida?

- Porque… Porque yo… - Draco balbuceaba y Pansy se impacientaba – Porque te quiero… eres mi amiga.

La muchacha soltó una risa sarcástica, lo miró con rabia y negando con la cabeza, salió inesperadamente corriendo.

- ¡Pansy! – Gritó el rubio, pero ella no paró.

Draco la siguió hasta que dio con ella en el jardín y volvió a llamarla una vez más.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Detente!

La joven se detuvo y se volteó hacia él mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza, rabia e impaciencia.

- No soporto que estés todo el día hablando de Ron, ni de él ni de ningún otro.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Pansy denotaba la misma impaciencia en su voz, quería sonsacarle aquello que deseaba oírle decir a como diera lugar.

Draco resopló, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrirle su corazón? Se acercó lentamente a ella.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar la joven, pero esta vez su voz sonó mas dulce.

- Porque creo que yo… yo te… - Draco volvía a balbucear y miraba al suelo.

- Dilo, nadie se ha muerto por decirlo.

El rubio levantó sus ojos grises hacia la joven y ésta le sonrío con dulzura.

- Porque creo que te amo.

Pansy río y Draco alzo una ceja.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, pero yo no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo. Te conozco demasiado Draco Malfoy.

- Es que lo que yo quiero contigo es diferente. Quiero invitarte a cenar, ver una película arropados en el sofá de mi casa, caminar por el parque cogido de tu mano… Tú me inspiras eso y por ello estoy tan asustado.

Pansy recorrió el corto trayecto que lo separaba de él, le pasó los dedos por su rubio cabello y lo besó con ternura en los labios, añadiendo luego.

- Yo también quiero pasear de tu mano.

Draco sonrió y agarrándola de la cintura comenzó a besarla con intensidad y pasión. Hermione salía en ese momento al jardín y se quedó de piedra al ver como sus dos amigos se comían el uno al otro. Carraspeó y éstos se separaron. Pansy se sonrojó un poco y Draco la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña cuando pasaron por su lado, hasta que volvieron a entrar en el salón.

Hermione los siguió con la mirada y luego caminó hasta uno de los bancos que había cerca de la fuente, sentándose en él. Miró hacia la cúpula de cristal, pero la tupida capa de nieve que la cubría le impedía ver el cielo, así que volteo la mirada hacia la fuente que seguía salpicando agua y formando graciosas figuras con sus chorros. Hermione sacó de su diminuto bolso una moneda, e imaginó que aquella fuente era un pozo de los deseos. Cerró el puño con la moneda dentro y formuló en su mente tres deseos 'Me gustaría que estuviese sentado junto a mi, quiero que me diga Hola, y deseo mas que nada en el mundo que me vuelva a besar' Cerró los ojos, besó su puño cerrado y lanzó la moneda con fuerza, haciendo que se sumergiera rápidamente en el fondo del agua.

- Hola.

Hermione se giró hacia su derecha y vio a Ron sentado a su lado. No podía creerlo, aquella imaginaria fuente de los deseos era realmente efectiva.

- Hola – Respondió ella.

- Tuve que seguirte.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, con el corazón latiéndoles tan violentamente que les dolía dentro del pecho.

- Aun no puedo creer que no vaya a acompañarte mañana – dijo él bajando los ojos al suelo.

- El destino se empeña en seguir jugando con nosotros – Sentenció ella.

- No pretendo que lo comprendas Hermione…

- Lo entiendo, un niño es algo demasiado importante y yo me sentirá culpable el resto de mi vida sabiendo que no estás a su lado por estar junto a mí.

Ron la miró agradecido y ella le acarició el rostro haciéndolo estremecer.

- Voy a amarte toda la vida, pero no quiero que me llames, ni que me escribas… No quiero saber de ti porque me hace daño – Añadió la joven con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

Ron le sonrió con tristeza y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando al instante un papel, lo desdobló y dijo.

- Hace algunos años, te dije mientras estábamos tumbados en la hierba de tu jardín, que algún día te compraría una estrella y le pondría tu nombre… Toma – Ron le entregó la hoja de papel – Lo compré unos días antes de que Cho regresara, pensaba entregártelo en otras circunstancias pero… Se llama 'Dulce Hermione' y ahora es mi regalo de despedida.

Hermione se llevó la mano al corazón emocionada y el papel se agitaba en su mano temblorosa mientras leía los datos de su estrella. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron retenerse mas en sus ojos y algunas cayeron sobre el documento emborronándolo un poco. Intentado serenarse, se volvió hacia Ron y dijo entre sollozos.

- Eres maravilloso y voy a guardarlo siempre. Te amo.

Ron le tendió la mano, la ayudó a levantarse del banco y le acarició el rostro, luego sujetándolo con ambas manos, lo acercó a él y la besó. Hermione entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del joven y le respondió con toda la pasión que pudo. Su tercer deseo se estaba cumpliendo.

- Ven mañana a despedirme – Le susurraba con la frente pegada a la de él.

- No puedo, sabes que no se despedirme de ti.

- ¡Ron!

Cho estaba de pie, frente a ellos con Ginny sonriendo a su lado.

- ¡Suéltala! No puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a hacer.

Ron desoyó los reproches de su esposa y volvió a besar a Hermione con mucha más intensidad que antes. Luego se separó de ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, quedándose solo unidos por las manos.

- Te amo, te he amado siempre y no habrá nadie más que tú – dijo Ron.

Hermione le pasó la mano por el rostro y cuando sus dedos rozaron los labios del pelirrojo, éste los beso con ternura. Luego se fueron alejando el uno del otro hasta que sus manos, apenas unidas por los dedos, terminaron por separarse.

Ron caminó deprisa pasando por delante de Cho ignorándola y agarrando a Ginny por los hombros desapareció por la puerta del jardín, hacia el salón. Su esposa lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione y corrió tras él. La castaña se quedó de pie junto a la fuente, con el regalo de Ron apretado contra el pecho, lo separó lentamente y volvió a leer… 'Dulce Hermione'.

* * *

**OH Dios es tristísimo lo siento... paso a deciros que el fic constará de 14 capítulos y un pequeño epílogo.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí...**

**un besazo.**


	11. La puerta de embarque nº 24

**11. La puerta de embarque nº 24**

La mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, nevaba en Londres como nunca antes. Las calles habían amanecido cubiertas de blanca nieve y ésta aun no había dejado de caer. Los copos infinitamente diferentes, se pegaban al cristal de la ventana del ático donde Hermione, esperaba sentada al borde de la cama la llegada de Luna. La rubia se había ofrecido a acompañarla al aeropuerto. Su vuelo saldría a las doce del mediodía, pero Hermione llevaba despierta desde tempranas horas. Junto a la puerta de entrada, estaban ya completamente cerradas sus maletas. Un vacío interior la hacía suspirar de vez en cuando, apenas hacía tres meses que llegó y ya todo había acabado. Y en ese tiempo, sucedieron tantas cosas, que Hermione jamás pudo imaginar que su vuelta sería tan ajetreada. Se llevaba momentos muy buenos de su regreso a Londres, haber conocido a Lavender, Draco y Pansy, volver a ver a Luna y recuperar su amistad con Ginny… Pero su más dulce y a la vez triste recuerdo era Ron, y aquella hermosa semana que paso junto a él. Abrió su bolso y extrajo de él el pequeño papel doblado que el pelirrojo le había regalado. Lo leyó de nuevo, durante aquella noche lo había leído tantas veces, que cada coma, cada punto estaba ya grabado para siempre en su memoria. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del jardín, lo contempló por última vez apretando el papel contra su pecho. El timbre del portero la sobresalto, Luna ya estaba allí.

Ron también se levantó temprano. Era el día de navidad y como costumbre esa jornada solían pasarla en casa de sus padres, a la que llamaban cariñosamente 'La Madriguera', degustando un delicioso almuerzo a base de pavo y otros suculentos manjares, que su madre preparaba para toda su prole. Aquel sería el primer año en que Ron iba a acudir a ese almuerzo acompañado de una mujer, nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero todo parecía indicar que ese año tampoco sería. Apenas se hablaba con su esposa, Cho se negaba a almorzar con la familia Weasley y aun menos estas navidades que Ginny había insistido en celebrarlas en su casa. La joven insistía en que sería mejor almorzar en casa de sus padres, pero Ron se negaba, nunca había dejado de asistir a la comida de navidad con su familia, y ese año no sería una excepción. Así pues, Cho se marchó a casa de sus padres sola y a regañadientes y Ron se alegró que decidiese no acompañarlo, dejándolo solo en casa. Desde la noche en que su esposa regresó, el pelirrojo no había vuelto a compartir lecho con ella y dormía todas las noches en el sofá blanco del estudio. Tenían una habitación de invitados, pero Ron prefería descansar en el lugar donde Hermione había dormido durante tantos años. A pesar de ser Navidad, era un día especialmente triste para él, el vuelo de Hermione saldría al mediodía, y su reloj marcaba ahora las nueve de la mañana. Aun faltaba tres horas… 'Ven a despedirme', le había dicho la noche anterior, pero él no podía hacerlo. Decirle adiós significaba perder todas las esperanzas de volver a verla y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que algo terminase con esa pesadilla y pasar todos los días de su vida junto a su Dulce Hermione.  
Ginny y Harry por alguna razón que aun desconocía, habían insistido en que el almuerzo se celebrase ese año en su casa. Molly Weasley puso muchas objeciones, las tradiciones familiares eran sagradas para la matriarca de la familia, pero Ginny era su única hija y nunca había podido negarle nada. A Ron no le apetecía asistir a reuniones familiares, pero esos días eran de los pocos durante el año que toda la familia podía reunirse junta y disfrutar los unos de los otros. No podía permitirse el lujo de faltar, y sabía de antemano, que tendría que dar explicaciones falsas de porque Cho no le acompañaba, en la que seria su primera celebración navideña con los Weasley. Sin vacilar más, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a casa de su hermana.

Luna se abría paso a duras penas, la gente se movía de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Era fecha de visitar y almorzar con la familia, y como la rubia tampoco tenía mucha destreza al volante, el trayecto al aeropuerto se hizo eterno. Hermione bajó las maletas y las depositó en un carro, revisó su bolso para asegurarse que tenía la tarjeta de embarque y esperó a que su prima aparcase el vehículo. Instintivamente, comenzó a buscar a Ron entre la gente, guardaba la esperanza de que iría a despedirla… Ya una vez le dijo que no y apareció en el último momento '¿Qué tenía ésta de diferente? Pensó.

- ¡Uf! No ha sido difícil aparcar, en un día como el de hoy todos están en sus casas y nadie viaja – dijo Luna sonriendo y mirando su reloj – Aun queda mucho para el despegue, pero mejor esperamos cerca de la puerta de embarque, seguro que allí estamos más calentitas.

Hermione asintió y ambas entraron en el aeropuerto.

La casa de Ginny y Harry estaba muy bien situada, pero Ron prefirió ir en taxi y así ahorrarse tener que buscar aparcamiento, en un día en que casi todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro en coche. Harry le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eres el primer Weasley en llegar, y me parece extraño porque Molly y Arthur decían que llegarían pronto.

- Sí, estoy seguro que mis padres no tardaran en aparecer – añadió Ron saludando a su cuñado con unas palmadas en la espalda.

El pelirrojo entró, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ginny se había esmerado mucho en adornar la casa, estaba preciosa. El abeto de navidad adornado de rojo y dorado, las guirnaldas emitían destellos cuando les daba la luz y en el centro del salón una mesa enorme con trece sillas alrededor.  
Apenas llevaba dos minutos allí cuando Ginny salió de la cocina a recibirlo.

- Sabía que eras tú. Me alegro que Cho no te convenciese y al final hayas venido.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry los observaba sonriendo, Ginny también dejó mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo algo escamado.

Su cuñado y su hermana se miraron el uno al otro sin dejar de sonreír y Ginny se sonrojó.

- No deberías saberlo hasta que todos estén aquí, pero no puedo esperar para contártelo… Ron… Estoy esperando un bebé.

Harry rió feliz y Ron abrió mucho los ojos y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¡Oh! Ginny cuanto me alegro por vosotros ¿Por eso querías celebrar la comida aquí?... ¿Cuánto hace que los sabéis?

- Una semana – Contestó Harry acercándose a su esposa y besándola con ternura en la frente.

- Debido a los últimos acontecimientos decidimos esperar un poco para contártelo – Añadió Ginny sonriéndole levemente.

- Son dos embarazos muy diferentes – sentenció Ron con la voz apagada.

Alguien llamó al timbre. Ron caminó hacia la puerta con apatía y abrió. Una mujer con el cabello rojo fuego y de mediana edad se agarró fuerte de su cuello y lo besó incansablemente en el rostro. Ron intentó zafarse de ella, pero la mujer parecía más fuerte que él. Cuando al fin decidió que ya lo había besado bastante, hizo lo mismo con Ginny y luego con Harry.

- Molly déjalos, los vas a asfixiar – Decía un hombre de la misma edad y con el cabello del mismo color, que entraba un poco después que ella.

- ¡Oh Arthur! ¡Déjame en paz! Mis hijos son unos desagradecidos nunca vienen a visitarnos, en realidad no debería ni dirigirles la palabra.

Arthur movió la cabeza resignado y abrazó a Ron y a Harry y luego besó en la frente a Ginny.

- ¿Aun no han llegado los gemelos? – Preguntó Molly mientras depositaba sobre la mesa algunas bolsas que cargaba.

- No mamá, aun no – Contestó Ron.

- ¡Oh! Esos muchachos siempre andan igual, me dijeron que ya casi llegaban… Ron, ¿Dónde está Cho?

Bueno, había tardado demasiado en preguntarlo, el pelirrojo respiró profundamente, odiaba mentir a su madre, pero esta vez lo haría…

- Su padre no se encontraba bien, así que ha ido a visitarlo. Dijo que almorzaría allí, pero insistió en que yo lo hiciese con vosotros.

Molly se extrañó un poco, pero se conformó con la explicación de su hijo. Ginny miró a su hermano y éste bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez abrió Harry y dos chicos pelirrojos e idénticos, entraron corriendo y atropellando a todo el mundo.

- ¡Fred! ¡George! – Gritó su madre - ¡Comportaos de una vez como adultos de veinticinco años!

Los gemelos sonrieron, pero no le hicieron ningún caso. Se acercaron a Ron y le dieron cada uno un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, haciendo que su rojo cabello quedase totalmente despeinado. Luego agarraron a Ginny cada uno de un brazo y la elevaron del suelo, ante la horrorizada mirada de su marido. Ginny reía como una loca y Harry gritaba desesperado.

- ¡Bajadla! ¡Estáis locos! ¡Bajadla de una vez!

- Tranquilo Harry no pasara nada – Dijeron al unísono y depositándola de nuevo en el suelo, le plantaron cada uno un beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Molly comenzó a afanarse en la cocina, le había prohibido a Ginny meter las narices en su territorio. Era Navidad y en ese día tan especial solo Molly Weasley cocinaba. Ron se sentó junto a sus hermanos en el sofá y éstos, preguntaron por Cho y no parecieron muy disgustados con la ausencia de su cuñada. Harry charlaba con su suegro en un rincón del salón. Volvían a llamar a la puerta y Ron se levantó de un salto para abrir y así alejarse un poco de los gemelos que comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza. Entraron cuatro adultos y una niña. Los adultos eran tres hombre pelirrojos, y una mujer, rubia, esbelta y muy hermosa. Se trataba de Fleur, la esposa de Bill uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. La niña era su hija Victoire y era la viva estampa de su madre. Charlie y Percy entraron discutiendo, ambos hermanos eran muy diferentes y aunque no se veían apenas, el tiempo que estaban juntos se la pasaban enfrascados en tontas discusiones. Percy trabajaba en la alcaldía de Londres y era práctico y meticuloso. Charlie en cambio, se dedicaba a la arqueología, trabajando en un hallazgo en Rumania. Tenia el cabello largo, lucia barba de tres días y su aspecto era un tanto desaliñado. Ron adoraba a Charlie por ello su saludo fue muy efusivo. Bill y Fleur llevaban casados varios años y vivían en Francia. En realidad, los Weasley estaban muy lejos los unos de los otros, pero era una familia que se amaba mucho y a pesar de la distancia, siempre permanecían unidos.

Hermione miraba incesantemente su reloj y luego hacia la puerta por la que quizás Ron se decidiese a aparecer. Eran ya casi las once de la mañana y solo faltaba una hora para el despegue de su avión. Luna había ido a comprar un tentempié y se tardaba un poco mas de la cuenta. Sus maletas ya debían estar dentro de la barriga del aparato. En un par de ocasiones en las que la joven había estado menos lúcida, le entraron unas ganas locas de salir corriendo, no subirse a ese maldito avión y salir a buscar al pelirrojo con intención de no separarse nunca mas de él. Pero la cordura regresaba para aguar sus planes y continuó sentada en el duro asiento, frente a la puerta de embarque nº 24, mirando ausente las puntas de sus dedos.  
Luna llegó cargada de bebidas y sándwiches y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Odio las máquinas expendedoras, siempre se quedan con tu dinero y luego pierdes la mitad de tu tiempo en reclamarlo. Toma Hermione, come algo.

Hermione agarró el bocadillo con desgana, lo abrió y comenzó a comerlo lentamente. Lo hacía por las molestias que se había tomado su prima, pero no tenía ni pizca de apetito. Y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Aun piensas que va a venir? – Hermione miró a su prima sin contestar – Te dijo que no lo haría.

- También lo dijo la última vez y ya ves, lo hizo.

- Cuando se despidió de ti aquella vez, no lo hacía para siempre. Pensaba sin dudarlo que volvería a verte. Sinceramente no creo que venga, y no lo digo para hacerte daño prima, es que no quiero que te lleves una desilusión si no aparece.

- Estoy segura de que lo hará, Ron vendrá.

El hogar de los Potter era un hervidero de cabezas pelirrojas que no dejaban de alborotar. Todos hablaban con todos y nadie echaba de menos a Cho. Aquello sorprendió mucho a Ron que pensaba que su familia adoraba a su esposa, quizás no le tenían tanto cariño como él pensaba. Suspiró y su mente se dejo envolver por un hermoso recuerdo de una navidad de hacia muchos años…

_"– Ron, saca las manos de pudín – Gritó Molly._

Un niño pelirrojo de unos trece años torcía el labio fastidiado. Dos muchachos idénticos y un año mayores que él, irrumpieron corriendo en la desordenada cocina. Otro un poco más mayor, entraba lloriqueando tras ellos.

- Mamá, diles a George y a Fred que me devuelvan la camisa – sollozaba Percy agarrado a la falda de su madre.

Ginny y Charlie reían desde la puerta sin cesar, ante la desaprobadora mirada de su madre. Arthur Weasley leía el periódico en el sofá mientras su hijo mayor Bill, hablaba por teléfono en conferencia a Francia con su novia Fleur.

- ¡Quiero que abandonéis de inmediato mi cocina! – Gritó Molly haciendo que todos sus hijos se quedaran quietos a la vez y un segundo después salieran en estampida de la habitación - ¡Arthur Weasley! ¡Veo que estás muy tranquilo ahí sentado!

El hombre se puso en pie de un salto y se cuadró. Molly apretó los labios y volvió a entrar en la cocina cerrando la puerta de golpe. Aquello era lo que se vivía diariamente en la Madriguera. Niños correteando por la casa y fastidiándose los unos a los otros. Bill medio enamorado suspirando por los rincones, Arthur intentando recobrar un poco de calma tras un duro día de trabajo y Molly regañando y besuqueando con la misma intensidad a todos sus hijos.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero nadie lo oyó debido al alboroto. El visitante volvió a probar golpeando más fuerte y esta vez tuvo éxito. Ginny oyó que tocaban y corrió a abrir.

-¡Hermione! – Saludó efusivamente - ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ron asomó su roja cabeza por entre las de sus hermanos y salió a recibirla.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente.

- Hola – contestó ella – Mis padres accedieron a que pasase con vosotros este día.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Toda su familia se volteó a mirarla. Hermione se puso roja hasta las orejas. Molly salió de la cocina, extrañada por tanto silencio.

- Hermione, cariño que bien que estés aquí – Dijo mirando de soslayo a Ron – Me alegro que tus padres te hayan dejado venir.

- Sí, no me costo mucho convencerlos – añadió ella aun mas roja.

- Vamos, vamos, la comida ya está. Sentaos a la mesa. Hermione, tú hazlo junto a Ron – Molly le guiño un ojo a su hijo que al momento adquirió el mismo color que su amiga.

El almuerzo fue tan escandaloso como siempre, hablando, riendo, viendo como parte de la comida volaba por los aires. Molly regañando a los gemelos y Ginny muerta de la risa. Percy enfurruñado por algo que nadie comprendía y Ron y Hermione lanzándose miradas furtivas y uniendo sus manos por debajo del mantel. Todos adoraban a esa niña que últimamente no se separaba de Ron para nada y comenzaban a tenerle mucho cariño. Era amable y educada, charlaban con ella, bromeaban a su costa haciendo enojar a Ron y Molly la trataba como a uno más de sus hijos.

El día de Navidad paso muy rápido y los padres de Hermione regresaron a recogerla. Ron la acompañó a la puerta, cerrándola tras él, dejando toda la algarabía al otro lado.

- Lo he pasado muy bien, tu familia es encantadora.

- ¿Encantadora? – Ron rió - Hermione, habrás querido decir que son escandalosos y atropellados.

- Son fantásticos Ron, y os queréis mucho. Me han tratado muy bien y les he cogido mucho cariño.

El pelirrojo suspiró y la miró con ternura. Hermione sucumbió a aquellos ojos azules y sin dudarlo, le plantó de pronto un beso en los labios, enrojeciendo a continuación. Ron se llevó la mano a la boca y sus orejas parecían que iban a salir ardiendo. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y corrió hacia el coche de sus padres. El muchacho la siguió con la con la mirada, sin cambiar la cara de bobo, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Sonrió feliz y se metió de nuevo en la casa.  
Aquel había sido su primer beso con Hermione."

- Tin, Tin, Tin

Harry chocaba una cuchara contra una copa vacía que había recogido de la mesa.

- Prestadme un poco de atención por favor.

Todos sus cuñados, Fleur y Arthur se volvieron a mirarlo y Molly salió de la cocina con el delantal lleno de harina.

- Ginny y yo tenemos una noticia que daros – continuó mientras agarraba a su esposa por los hombros y le echaba una mirada cómplice a Ron – Estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo.

Molly se llevó la mano al pecho y gritó de júbilo mientras corría hacia su hija y su yerno y los abrazaba manchándolos de harina. Se oyeron aplausos, Fleur cogió de la mano a la pequeña Victoire y se acercó a felicitarlos junto a Bill. Los gemelos se abrazaron entre ellos, Percy y Charlie se aproximaron a su hermana y la besaron en la mejilla, estrechando luego la mano de Harry. Ron se colocó junto a su hermana y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su nervioso cuñado. Arthur fue el último en acercarse a la feliz pareja, estaba visiblemente emocionado, abrazó con cariño a su hija y luego a Harry, se enjugó las lágrimas de felicidad y añadió.

- Felicidades hijos míos, os lo merecéis – Y mirando hacia Ron dijo – Ahora solo falta que Cho y tú no tardéis en darme otro nieto.

El pelirrojo palideció y comenzaron a entrarle sudores fríos. Su padre seguía sonriéndole, pero toda su familia había enmudecido y clavaban sus miradas en él, extrañados por la reacción del joven.

- Creo que lo importante ahora mismo somos nosotros y nuestro bebé… Ya habrá tiempo para que Ron viva su momento de gloria – dijo Harry tratando de desviar la atención de los demás sobre su cuñado, y lo consiguió.

Ron se sintió un poco mareado y salió del salón quedándose en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ginny lo vio salir y lo siguió, dejando a Harry recibiendo la enhorabuena de todos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose a su hermano que tenía la mirada ausente.

- No Ginny, no lo estoy.

- Disculpa a papá, él no está enterado de nada.

- Lo sé y no es por eso, es que veo lo felices que os hace la llegada de vuestro bebé a Harry y a ti y siento envidia. Para mí la idea de tener un hijo no me reporta ninguna alegría… ¿Crees que soy mala persona por eso?

- No Ron, eres humano y no puedes fingir lo que sientes o lo que deseas – lo consoló la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Lo que deseo… ¿Sabes lo que realmente deseo? Salir de aquí y buscar a Hermione, decirle que la amo y despedirme de ella como me pidió. Eso es lo que deseo.

- Pues hazlo Ron, hazlo. No debes dejar nada pendiente en tu corazón, porque luego es muy difícil de borrar.

El joven miró a su hermana y le sonrió, la besó en la mejilla, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa veloz, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Ginny llegó al salón y su familia, incluido Harry, la miraron pidiéndole un explicación por el extraño comportamiento de Ron.

- Ha ido a despedirse de Hermione – dijo con entereza y subió a su dormitorio a cambiarse la ropa manchada de harina, dejando a todos sumidos en una gran confusión y a Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

_'Pasajeros con destino a Glasgow, embarquen por puerta veinticuatro por favor. El vuelo hará su despegue en pocos minutos, gracias'_

Hermione miró aterrada a Luna. Ya se iba y Ron no había llegado.

- No puedo embarcar aun, tengo que esperar un poco más. El tráfico le habrá impedido llegar a tiempo – Decía desesperada.

Luna suspiró resignada. Hermione caminaba convulsivamente de un lado a otro, alargando el cuello. Los viajeros del vuelo comenzaron a entrar por la puerta de embarque con tranquilidad.

- Hermione debes entrar ya, tu avión no va a esperarte.

- Solo un poco más Luna, sé que vendrá.

- Señorita, vamos a cerrar la puerta – dijo amablemente una azafata – Debe pasar o se quedará en tierra.

Hermione miró suplicante a su prima y ésta asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y la abrazó diciéndole.

- Vamos, te dijo que no vendría. Sube al avión.

La joven se aferró a Luna y echó una última ojeada a la entrada. Luego caminó lentamente hacia donde la esperaba la azafata, diciéndole adiós con la mano. La puerta de embarque se cerró tras ella.  
Luna suspiró y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Entonces lo vio, Ron corría hacia ella como un loco, tropezando con los viajeros y carritos, derribando maletas. Luna miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione, ya todo era inútil.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó casi sin aliento cuando llegó a ella.

- Embarcó – Contestó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No! ¡No llegué a tiempo! ¡Se fue, volví a fallarle! – Ron se tapó la cara con sus grandes manos sollozando.

A Luna se le rompió el corazón, aquel hombre tan alto y fuerte, llorando como un niño pequeño. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ron se aferró a la rubia igual que Hermione lo había hecho unos segundos antes, como si Luna fuese una tabla de salvación.

- Te esperó hasta el último momento, pensaba que vendrías… Y acertó.

Ron la miró con el rostro húmedo y añadió con un hilo de voz.

- Jamás volveré a verla…

- Quizás Ron, pero aun puedes hacerlo. Ven.

Luna tomó de la mano al joven y lo llevó junto a un gran ventanal desde donde se veían todos los aviones. Ron se acercó a él y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. Hermione caminaba lentamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando. El pelirrojo pegó las manos al cristal y gritó.

-¡Hermione!

Pero ella no podía oírle y poco a poco fue subiendo los escalones, hasta que el gran pájaro de acero cerró su compuerta y emprendió el vuelo. Ron contemplaba como aquel enorme aparato se alzaba en el cielo, llevándose aquello que mas amaba para siempre. Se quedó pegado al cristal unos segundos más, incluso después de que el avión ya no podía verse. Luna se acercó a él y le tocó en el hombro.

- Vamos, te llevo a casa.

- No, te lo agradezco pero prefiero regresar caminando. No te preocupes necesito estar solo.

- Como quieras. Ron, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre… - Dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba el cabello y con tono triste añadió – Feliz Navidad.

Ron le sonrió levemente, la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció entre la gente. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a través del cristal y luego arrastrando los pies, abandonó el aeropuerto.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No quería regresar a casa de Ginny, toda su familia estaría allí y no estaba de humor para contestar al batallón de preguntas que le esperaba a su vuelta. Tampoco deseaba ir a su casa, odiaba estar allí, odiaba vivir con Cho. Así que siguió caminando hacia ningún lado, dejando solo que sus pasos lo guiasen, aunque era conciente que tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar a su hogar.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, Cho giró la llave y entró en su casa. Cerró de golpe, pero la puerta rebotó y quedó entreabierta. La joven recorrió toda la casa para asegurarse que su esposo aun no había llegado. Cuando se convenció de ello, se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número.

- Mamá… Soy Cho… Lo he estado pensando durante todo el camino de vuelta, y creo que es la mejor solución…

Ron se encontró la puerta de su casa abierta cuando llegó y se extrañó, oyó la voz de su esposa hablar por teléfono y cerró la puerta suavemente, sin apenas hacer ruido.

-… Esto es algo que tarde o temprano debe notarse mamá, y si no se nota, entonces tendré un problema con Ron…

El joven escuchó eso último y pegó la oreja a la puerta intrigado, evitando que pudiera verlo.

-… No sé si fue buena idea, pero dio resultado y de eso se trataba. Ahora lo único que tengo que planear, es como deshacerme de este hijo antes que sea tarde…

Ron abrió la boca espantado ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Cho con su hijo?

-… Tengo que fingir el aborto esta semana. Lo achacaré al hecho de que Ron se besara con esa zorra el día de la fiesta de Navidad en la redacción, fingiré que eso me produjo estrés y que por ello perdí a mi amado hijo. Ese idiota se sentirá culpable y estará en deuda conmigo el resto de su vida y así me habré librado de este falso embarazo de una vez por todas…

Ron ya no soportó escuchar mas y salió de su escondite, Cho se giró sobresaltada al oír el ruido y se quedó pálida y desencajada.

- ... Hablamos mañana mamá, Ron llegó – Dijo temblándole la voz y colgó - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

El pelirrojo la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y rojos de rabia.

- ¡Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de la clase de bruja con quien me casé!

Cho negó aterrada con la cabeza y Ron se abalanzó sobre ella sujetándola con fuerza por el cuello.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Gritó Hermione levantando el brazo para saludarlos y dejando caer al suelo sus maletas.

Sus padres corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla, la muchacha se aferró a ellos y presa de la melancolía y la tristeza, rompió a llorar ante la sorpresa de sus progenitores. Éstos se miraron sin decir nada y la abrazaron aun mas fuerte, intentando consolarla, sabiendo que aquel desconsolado llanto no se debía únicamente a la dicha de volver a verlos.


	12. Tres días es una eternidad

**12. Tres días es una eternidad**

Ron apretaba con fuerza el blanco y delgado cuello de su esposa. Cho intentaba separar desesperadamente las manos de Ron de su cuerpo, pero aquel chico era demasiado fuerte y empezaba a notar como le faltaba el oxígeno. Comenzó a toser y la angustia de sentir la asfixia se reflejó en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo aflojó las manos, Cho cayó al suelo llevándose las suyas al cuello y respirando profunda y entrecortadamente.

- ¡Estás… loco!... ¡Ibas a… matarme! – dijo recobrando algo de aliento.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos mirándola con desprecio y comenzó a caminar descontroladamente por la habitación.

- No te mereces menos…

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Ibas a marcharte con ella! – exclamó la joven aun en el suelo.

- Hay que ser muy retorcida para hacer lo que has hecho – Ron seguía caminando intentando controlarse y no volverla a agarrar del cuello.

- ¿Yo soy retorcida?... Me ibas a dejar, era la mejor opción ¡Oh Ron! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo – Eres tan bueno, tan responsable, tan ingenuo. Fue tan fácil engañarte…

Ron se detuvo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin creer aun todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- … Planeé todo esto cuando me marché a casa de mis padres. Sabía que elegirías a esa cualquiera y yo no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Cuando me confesaste que la seguirías, tuve que poner en marcha mi plan y tú picaste el anzuelo como un imbécil.

- ¡Eres despreciable! – Gritó Ron volcando en ella toda su rabia y su frustración.

- No mas que tú querido – añadió su esposa desafiante – Ahora solo tenía que fingir, con la ayuda de mi madre, que había perdido al niño y que la culpa sería tuya. Eres tan predecible que con toda seguridad no habrías podido soportar la culpa y estarías atado a mí el resto de tu vida.

- Estás enferma Cho, muy enferma.

- Puede ser, pero ahora ella está a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y tú estás aquí a mi lado.

Ron rió incrédulo ante el cinismo de aquella mujer con la que había compartido tantos meses de convivencia.

- ¿Crees que voy a seguir contigo después de esto? Aunque no vuelva a ver a Hermione en mi vida, estás loca si piensas por un instante que voy a quedarme junto a ti.

- No puedes dejarme, no creo que seas tan estúpido. Sabes que mi padre tiene mucho poder en Londres, voy a encargarme yo misma de que no levantes cabeza en esta ciudad – le amenazó con los ojos rojos de rabia.

Ron rió de nuevo, agradecido por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que calaña estaba hecha aquella mujer de apariencia dulce y frágil.

- Tú, tu padre, sus influencias, hasta esta maldita casa, me importan un demonio. Y Londres no es la única ciudad del mundo. Podría haber apretado mucho más, pero no quiero cargar con tu cadáver en mi conciencia – Ron se dirigió a la puerta y añadió – La próxima vez que tú y yo hablemos será delante de un juez… Feliz Navidad.

Y salió de la casa dando un golpe tan fuerte a la puerta, que los cristales de la vidriera de ésta, saltaron por el aire cubriendo el suelo de cientos de brillantes colores.

Ron caminaba furioso, muy furioso. Tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien, a cualquiera, al primero que se cruzase en su camino. ¿Con que bruja se había casado? ¿Como se había atrevido Cho a hacer semejante atrocidad? Quería culparlo de la muerte de un niño que ni siquiera existía. Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo, tan estúpido para caer en la trampa? Se frenó de pronto, ¿A dónde iría ahora? Hermione se había marchado y él necesitaba calmarse un poco y pensar con claridad. ¿Ginny? No, ella no. Estaba embarazada y enterarse de lo que Cho había hecho la disgustaría mucho y en su estado era peligroso… ¿Draco? No, él tampoco. Era su compañero de trabajo, no su mejor amigo y aquello era demasiado horrible para contárselo a cualquiera. Ron no podía pensar, nunca en su vida sentido tanto odio por alguien. ¡Luna! 'Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre', le había dicho solo unas horas antes. Ron se acercó a una cabina telefónica y busco en la guía el nombre de la rubia. 'Luna Lovegood', justo al lado se encontraba la dirección y el número de teléfono. Salió de la cabina, llamó a un taxi y se subió en él.

Luna preparaba la cena, aquella noche se sentía sin ánimos de cocinar. Así que cogió un sobre de comida precocinada y la calentó en el microondas. Aun le costaba creer que Ron hubiese ido a despedir a su prima, ella tenía razón. Él fue, aunque tarde. El microondas timbró, la rubia sacó su comida y se sentó a la mesa. El teléfono la sobresalto y corrió a descolgarlo.

- ¿Sí?

- Luna soy yo Hermione – dijo una voz al otro lado

- Oh cariño, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien pero estoy un poco cansada – Contestó la castaña – Mis padres me esperaban en el aeropuerto…

Luna deseaba decirle que Ron había ido a despedirla, sabía que el hecho de no haberlo visto era lo que mas angustiaba a su prima. Pero decírselo quizás le haría tener ilusiones de nuevo y volvería a sufrir viviendo una esperanza que no existía. Hermione seguía hablando…

- … Prométeme que vendrás a vernos en año nuevo. Ya no tienes excusa para no hacerlo, ahora que eres la dueña de un buen coche – rió.

La rubia rió con ella, aunque seguía sintiéndose mal por ocultarle la verdad.

- Lo haré, iré a visitaros y recibiremos el nuevo año juntas.

'Ding - Dong'

Luna se giró hacia la puerta, miró su reloj… ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas?

- Hermione, tocan a la puerta. Espera un segundo, no cuelgues – dijo dejando el teléfono descolgado sobre la mesa.

Se apresuró a abrir y Ron estaba allí, mirándola fijamente con los ojos desquiciados. Luna desvío la mirada hacia el teléfono y luego otra vez al joven.

- Disculpa la hora, pero necesito hablar con alguien – dijo el pelirrojo entrecortadamente.

- Está bien Ron, pasa, pero no hables – añadió la muchacha en voz baja.

Ron entró y la siguió hasta el salón, Luna agarró el teléfono, tomó aire y habló de nuevo.

- ¿Sigues ahí? Lo siento cariño, pero tengo una visita inesperada y no voy a poder hablar contigo. Mañana te llamo.

- Luna – dijo Hermione al otro lado – Si ves a Ron dile que… que… Olvídalo, no le digas nada. Te quiero prima.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione.

Ron que estaba mirando a través de la ventana, se giró de pronto. Luna se dio cuenta al instante de su error al nombrarla y se llevó un dedo a la boca rogando al joven que no dijese nada. El pelirrojo se puso nervioso y quiso que le entregase el auricular del teléfono haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero la rubia fue más rápida y colgó.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar con ella? – Preguntó ofuscado golpeando la mesa.

- ¿Para que? Solo conseguiríais haceros mas daño.

- No Luna, no lo entiendes. Todo es distinto ahora – Ron parecía sonreír en medio de su rostro desencajado.

- ¿Distinto? Ron ¿Qué puede haber cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos? – Luna movía la cabeza creyendo que el joven estaba perdiendo el juicio.

- ¡Me mintió! Me engaño como a un… Cho no está ni ha estado nunca esperando un hijo mío. Lo inventó todo para retenerme a su lado, la muy hija de…

Luna se llevó la mano a la boca espantada y se pasó la otra por el cabello.

- No puedo creerlo ¡¿Tanto sufrimiento para nada?! – Gritó – Lo ha pasado muy mal Ron, ha llorado hasta la extenuidad, no comía, no dormía, ha estado a punto de enfermar ¿Y todo eso por nada?

- Voy a buscarla… - dijo él dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Luna fuera de sí – No debes actuar sin pensar, ¿Crees que mi prima es un juguete?

Ron se detuvo y se quedó en silencio. Luna tenía razón, no podía jugar de esa forma con las emociones y las ilusiones de Hermione.

- Estás muy nervioso y no puedes actuar en caliente. Todo lo que ha pasado es horrible y tienes que digerirlo antes de ir a buscarla. Serénate y si sigues queriendo ir a por ella, entonces hazlo – le aconsejó Luna un poco más calmada.

- No necesito pensar nada, estoy absolutamente seguro que quiero ir a buscarla. Amo a Hermione y solo ese niño inexistente era lo que me impedía estar a su lado. Mañana sin falta compraré un billete de avión con destino a Glasgow.

Luna suspiró, caminó un poco por la habitación intentando pensar y mirándolo añadió.

- Ron es prácticamente imposible que consigas un billete tan pronto, es mas, creo que no conseguirás ninguno en estas fechas.

- Tengo que intentarlo – atajó él mirándola con recelo.

- Como quieras – Luna sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión - ¿Dónde pasarás la noche?

- No sé, no puedo volver a mi casa, ni tampoco a la de Ginny, está embarazada, y lo que menos deseo en este mundo es preocuparla – decía el pelirrojo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. Solo tengo una habitación, pero el sofá es muy cómodo. Si no te importa dormir ahí.

- ¿Impórtame? Por supuesto que no, llevo un mes durmiendo en un sofá. Pero no quiero causarte molestias.

Luna sonrío y acercándose a él, le pasó la mano por el rostro a la vez que decía amablemente.

- Es un placer.

- Iré a mi casa por ropa y alguna de mis pertenencias…

- No Ron, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a poner un pie allí. Yo iré, dime que necesitas – dijo la rubia con decisión.

El joven le dio instrucciones sobre lo que debía coger y ésta fue al baño y volvió con una toalla.

- Toma, aséate. Yo volveré pronto – Y salió de su casa.

Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, aun seguía muy afectada por el hecho de que Ron no fuese a despedirla al aeropuerto. Miraba al techo y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro. Había quitado una foto del marco que tenia sobre la mesita de noche y en su lugar había colocado el regalo de despedida de Ron. Su madre entró en la habitación, le sonrío y se sentó junto a ella fijándose en el marco.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras lo cogía.

- Un regalo – añadió Hermione.

Jane Granger lo leyó y mirando a su hija le preguntó.

- Dios mío es precioso, ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

- Ron.

La mujer mudó la expresión de su rostro y una sombra de preocupación cruzó su mirada.

- ¿Es él la causa de tu tristeza?

Hermione no contestó, pero no hizo falta su madre supo que la respuesta era sí.

- Cariño pensé que aquello ya estaba olvidado – dijo con ternura.

- Yo también lo creía, hasta que lo vi en Londres… ¡Oh mamá!, podría contarte mil cosas hermosas sobre él y aun así me quedaría corta. Pero no debes preocuparte, Ron y yo no podemos estar juntos hay muchas cosas que nos separan y esta vez, no tengo mas remedio que intentar olvidarlo – Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Pues deberías empezar por hacer desaparecer esto – dijo señalando el papel – Conservándolo nunca lo conseguirás.

- Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo deshacerme de él, al menos no por ahora… Gracias por tu consejo, pero necesito estar sola.

La Señora Granger asintió pesadamente, besó a su hija en la frente y sin reclamarle nada, salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione con el marco entre sus manos y suspirando con melancolía.

Luna se sorprendió al ver la vidriera rota y los trozos de cristal esparcidos por todo el suelo. Tocó al timbre y Cho abrió con el gesto contraído.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le inquirió de muy malos modos.

- Ron me envía para recoger sus cosas – dijo Luna aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en su interior deseaba abofetearla hasta que su rostro dejase de ser bello.

La esposa del pelirrojo se apartó y señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Es allí, no te tardes – Y se retiró al salón.

La prima de Hermione subió a la habitación, sacó una maleta del armario y recogió todo lo que Ron le había indicado. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a bajar y Cho salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Irá a buscarla? – Preguntó con aires de superioridad.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – Atajó Luna secamente.

- Espero que no vuelvan a Londres, o se arrepentirán - Amenazó con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Luna sonrío con sarcasmo, moviendo la cabeza y salió de la casa empujando la pesada maleta de Ron.

El pelirrojo no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, no porque el sofá fuese incómodo, que de hecho no lo era, sino porque no veía la hora de poder ir a comprar el billete de avión. Se levantó muy temprano y aprovechando que Luna aun descansaba, preparó el desayuno para agradecerle su hospitalidad. La rubia salió de su habitación ya lista para incorporarse al trabajo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio todo lo que Ron había preparado.

- Vaya que sorpresa, nunca antes nadie me había servido el desayuno.

- Para todo hay una primera vez – dijo el muchacho de mejor humor – Es solo una muestra de mi agradecimiento. Eres una gran amiga.

Luna se sonrojó y se sentó a probar el suculento desayuno.

- ¿Irás a por el billete? – Preguntó mientras mordisqueaba una crujiente tostada.

- Sí, voy a comprarlo antes de pasar por la redacción – Contestó él.

- Creo que va ha ser una perdida de tiempo – añadió la joven tomando un sorbo de café, Ron arqueó una ceja – Estamos en Navidad, ¡Por el amor de Dios! No vas a encontrar nada libre para estos días.

Y diciendo esto se terminó de una atacada el café, se levantó de la mesa y besando a Ron en la frente añadió.

- Me voy, llego tarde. Suerte.

Como Luna predijo, no había billetes de avión y aunque Ron protestó, pataleó, insistió y rogó, no consiguió nada y volvía cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies a la redacción de Profeta. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el sillón y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Draco y Pansy se miraron, sospechaban que el estado de depresión de Ron, se debía a la ausencia de Hermione y decidieron darle un margen para que lo superara, así pues ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
El teléfono móvil de Ron sonó y cuando vio que se trataba de Luna respondió rápidamente.

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Conseguiste algo? – Preguntó la chica al otro lado.

- No – Contestó él con tristeza.

- Te lo advertí, pero no te apures Ron, tengo una idea. Almorzaremos juntos y te la cuento.

- Por supuesto, gracias Luna – Dijo el pelirrojo mas animado y despidiéndose de ella, colgó.

Ron miró a sus compañeros y esbozó una triste sonrisa, luego se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el despacho de Harry. Draco miró a Pansy, y ésta suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, unos instantes después continuaron con su trabajo.

- Ron pasa – invitó Harry – Un momento.

El pelirrojo entró al despacho de su cuñado que en ese instante atendía una llamada, al parecer muy importante. Se desplomó en el sillón y esperó pacientemente a que Harry terminase.

- Dígale al Señor Ministro, que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Tendrán una copia de las preguntas que mis reporteros le harán en la entrevista, antes de realizarla… Cuando las hayan revisado podemos fijar la fecha para el encuentro… Absoluta discreción… Ha sido un placer, a sus órdenes. Adiós – dijo despidiéndose de su interlocutor y girándose hacia Ron mientras colgaba el auricular añadió – Ésta entrevista es tuya y de Draco.

- Harry tengo que hablar contigo, no voy a poder entrevistar al Primer Ministro.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Harry y las gafas resbalaron por su nariz.

- Vengo a ofrecerte mi dimisión – Dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Harry se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se recolocó las gafas en su sitio, caminó un poco y dijo con tono autoritario en su voz.

- No sé a que ha venido esa estupidez, pero no voy a prescindir de ti bajo ningún concepto. Tu solicitud de dimisión no es aceptada.

- Harry – El muchacho intentó hablarle de forma calmada pero trasmitiéndole lo seguro que estaba de su decisión – No se trata de si aceptas o no, se trata de que dejo El Profeta. No voy a volver a trabajar aquí, me marcho a Escocia. Voy a buscar a Hermione.

Harry estaba absolutamente confundido, ¿Cómo iba a ir por Hermione, estando Cho embarazada? El joven pensó que su cuñado comenzaba a perder el juicio.

- No lo entiendo Ron, creía que te quedarías junto a Cho – dijo al fin intentando ver un poco de lucidez en toda aquella locura.

- Y así era, hasta que descubrí que lo del embarazo fue una farsa, una sucia artimaña que mi 'querida' esposa planeó para retenerme a su lado - Harry sintió que las piernas le temblaban y volvió a su sillón dejándose caer en él. Ron prosiguió con su explicación – Anoche abandoné mi casa para siempre. Voy a divorciarme de Cho y ésta vez, sí tengo una justificación para hacerlo sin remordimientos.

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

- Con Luna, la prima de Hermione. Ella me ofreció su casa, pensé ir a la tuya, pero no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de mi hermana cuando se enterase de todo. No quise arriesgarme a que pudiese sucederle algo a ella o al niño.

- Te lo agradezco Ron, fue una gran decisión. Seré yo quien se lo diga cuando encuentre el momento mas apropiado – Convino Harry - ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo, pero creo que no será posible.

- Ron, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que dejes tu puesto en la revista – Dijo el muchacho volviendo a levantarse y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado – Pero entiendo porque lo haces. Voy a guardar tu sitio aquí durante un año. Si en ese tiempo decides que no vas a volver, contratare a otro en tu lugar, sino, siempre podrás regresar. Piensa en Ginny, le va a costar mucho hacerse a la idea de que no vas a volver.

Ron suspiró y poniéndose también en pie, estrechó la mano de Harry y luego lo abrazó mientras decía.

- Gracias, hermano. Voy a recoger mis cosas.

Draco y Pansy hablaban de sus asuntos con los rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Neville resoplaba mientras miraba al rubio hacer carantoñas a la joven. Su ídolo estaba cayendo en picado o quizás ya se había estrellado contra el suelo. Lavender se aproximó a ellos y dejó un documento en cada mesa diciendo.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿Queréis dejar de hacer manitas y colocarlas sobre el teclado? ¡Cielo Santo! La revista a punto de ver la luz y vosotros en el paraíso - La pareja rió y decidieron hacer caso omiso a la secretaria – Por suerte, Cedric no trabaja aquí y yo no tengo distracciones dentro que me aparten de mis ocupaciones.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta tropezando con Ron.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Ron – Exclamó apurada.

- Chicos, que bueno que estén todos. Tengo una noticia que daros, voy a dejar mi trabajo en la revista.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Draco se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo apartando de su camino a Lavender que se había quedado petrificada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry y tú habéis discutido? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

- No Draco, al contrario. Me marcho porque he decidido ir a buscar a Hermione.

Pansy soltó una risa y gritó algo parecido a un ¡Sí!, Lavender abrió mucho los ojos, pero seguía sin moverse del sitio. Neville esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación y Draco, volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Y Cho?

- Cho ya no existe, y su falso hijo tampoco. Os voy a echar mucho de menos.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se acercó a su mesa, sacó una caja de cartón y comenzó a meter en ella sus cosas. Pansy miraba confusa a Draco, Lavender no apartaba la vista de Ron y Neville recorría con sus ojos a sus compañeros. Pero todos intentaban asimilar lo que el pelirrojo había insinuado con su contestación. Poco a poco, los gestos de confusión comenzaron a tornarse en sorpresa cuando consiguieron atar todos los cabos. Ron había terminado de recogerlo todo, les sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Ron! – Llamó Pansy.

El muchacho se giró y la joven se acercó a él, se apoyó sobre las puntas de sus pies y sujetándolo por los hombros, lo besó en la mejilla.

- Suerte – le deseó.

Ron le sonrío y echando una última ojeada a sus amigos, abandonó la redacción.

Luna esperaba pacientemente al pelirrojo, sentada en la mesa de una conocida hamburguesería. Pensaba en como se tomaría Ron lo que iba a proponerle, probablemente no aceptaría. Pero aun así no perdía nada con comentárselo.  
El joven entró algún tiempo después portando una caja de cartón con sus pertenencias. La rubia lo saludó con la mano y él se acercó tomando asiento y depositando la caja en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la muchacha señalando hacia el paquete.

- He dejado la revista – contestó él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Has discutido con tu cuñado?

- No, he decidido alejarme de Londres durante una temporada, con o sin Hermione – Ron miró fijamente a Luna y añadió - ¿En que has pensado?

- ¿No quieres que pidamos algo antes? – Preguntó ella antes de comentarle nada.

- No.

Luna resopló, se pasó la mano por el cabello y comenzó a exponerle su idea.

- De antemano te digo que no te va a gustar – Ron alzó una ceja – Hermione y mis tíos quieren que yo los visite para el año nuevo. Iré en coche hasta Glasgow. He intentado que me dejasen algunos días libres en la escuela, pero no he conseguido nada más que el día treinta de diciembre. No podré partir hasta ese día y me gustaría que tu me acompañases.

Luna lo dijo todo de corrido, Ron esbozó una media e incrédula sonrisa y añadió.

- No me gusta. Yo no puedo esperara hasta el día treinta Luna, estamos a veintiséis. Esos son muchos días.

Luna resopló una vez mas, no esperaba otra respuesta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

- No lo sé, haré autostop si es preciso, buscaré un billete de tren…

- No quedan para estos días, ya pregunté – comentó la muchacha intentando ponerlo contra la pared.

- Son tres días Luna y Hermione está sufriendo. ¡No voy a hacerlo! – Exclamó Ron alzando un poco la voz.

- Escúchame yo no quiero que mi prima sufra, pero no puedes pedirle el coche a tu esposa. No te lo dejaría y menos para ir a buscarla. No hay billetes de ninguna clase para un viaje tan largo y lo del autostop me parece absurdo. Podrías llamarla por teléfono pero explicárselo todo eso es tan frío. Solo son tres días Ron, solo tres.

- Eso es una eternidad. No, no voy a esperar tanto – concluyó Ron.

Y diciendo eso, recogió la caja del suelo y se levantó pero Luna lo detuvo por el brazo. El joven se giró hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban de impaciencia. Luna sonrió levemente.

- Tienes razón Ron, es una eternidad y es cruel e injusto. Nos vamos mañana.

El muchacho cambió la expresión de su rostro y mostró una sonrisa sorprendido.

- Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?

- ¡Al diablo el trabajo! No puedo haceros esperar y ni en sueños voy a perderme la cara de mi prima cuando te vea. Ya me inventaré algo, solo son tres días.

Ron rió y Luna lo imitó, el joven soltó la caja y corrió a abrazarla. Todas las pertenencias del pelirrojo quedaron esparcidas por el suelo, la gente se volvió a mirarlos sobresaltados por el ruido. Ron abrazaba a Luna, sabiendo que aquella joven rubia de mirada perdida y sonrisa perpetua, le había devuelto la felicidad.


	13. Carlisle

**13. Carlisle**

El reloj de cuco dejó salir diez veces al pájaro que se escondía dentro. Todo era silencio en el dormitorio de Hermione, aun dormía profundamente. Después de un mes de insomnio, por fin el sueño había podido más que su angustia y su tristeza. Pegado a su cuerpo, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, se encontraba el marco con el regalo de Ron, y ni siquiera el hecho de que se le clavase las esquinas en el costado había logrado despertarla.  
De pronto unos pasos se oyeron por las escaleras y dos muchachas de cabello oscuro y rasgos similares irrumpieron escandalosamente en su habitación.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó una de las muchachas.

- ¡Despierta dormilona! – Exclamó la otra.

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Una de las alborotadoras, descorrió las cortinas cegándola y la otra se sentó a los pies de la cama.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Padma! ¡Parvati! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Hermione frotándose los ojos.

- Hemos venido a despertar a la bella durmiente – Bromeó Padma.

- No es cierto, bueno sí, la verdad es que hemos venido para sacarte de esa tristeza y devolverte un poco de alegría – Añadió Parvati.

- Mi madre os llamó ¿Verdad?

Las dos jóvenes asintieron al unísono. Hermione resopló.

Padma y Parvati Patil pasaron a ser amigas de Hermione cuando ésta se mudó a Glasgow. Sabían todo sobre ella, incluso conocían la existencia de ese chico de pelo rojo que había vivido durante años en el corazón y la mente de su amiga. Eran buenas chicas, pero alborotaban demasiado y Hermione no estaba de humor para tanta algarabía.

- Venga, levántate y vístete. Nos vamos.

- No chicas, yo no voy a ningún lado – dijo Hermione tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con la sábana.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron de pie, agarraron la sábana cada una por un extremo y contando hasta tres, tiraron de ella dejando a su amiga fuera de su escondite. Hermione las miró fastidiada y ambas rieron.

- Sabemos que ese pelirrojo es maravilloso, nos lo has repetido hasta darnos dolor de cabeza – dijo Padma poniendo los ojos en blanco – Y aunque no tenemos la menor idea de que te ha podido hacer para que estés tan triste, hoy vamos a conseguir que te olvides de él.

- Al menos durante unas horas – continuó su hermana acercándose a Hermione y tirándole del brazo hasta que logró sacarla de la cama.

La otra Patil, se giró y rebuscó en el armario de la castaña. Sacó un suéter y unos tejanos y se los lanzó a su amiga. Parvati empujó a la joven hacia el baño mientras decía.

- No salgas de ahí hasta que no estés lista.

Y luego se sentó junto a su hermana en el borde de la cama.  
Pocos minutos después, Hermione salió del baño vestida. Las Patil aplaudieron y la joven no pudo más que sonreír ante el entusiasmo desmesurado de sus amigas.

- Está bien – dijo resignada - ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¡Al centro de la ciudad! – exclamó Padma.

- ¡Es día de compras! – añadió Parvati.

Ron miró por la ventana del apartamento de Luna. No podía creer en su buena suerte, era un hermoso y soleado día de invierno, y nada podía presagiar que pudiese cambiar. Así que, con el ánimo mas alto que nunca, metió su última camiseta dentro de la maleta y la cerró depositándola en el suelo. Luna entró en su casa y sonriendo dijo.

- ¿Estás listo?

Ron asintió enérgicamente.

- Pues en marcha.

La rubia cargó una bolsa de viaje en su hombro y Ron arrastró su maleta, cerraron el apartamento y se dirigieron al coche que la joven acababa de aparcar justo en la entrada del edificio.

Las hermanas Patil eran hijas de un famoso y rico empresario escocés, que no dudaba en hacer realidad todos los deseos y caprichos de las dos muchachas. Ninguna de ellas había decidido estudiar carrera universitaria alguna y por supuesto, jamás a sus veintitantos años, habían puesto un pie en ningún trabajo. Eran sin duda niñas bien, consentidas de papá y mamá. La Señora Patil solía decir que sus hijas no necesitaban tener conocimientos académicos, porque con toda seguridad acabarían casadas con algún excéntrico millonario que siguiera manteniéndolas como reinas. Aun así, Hermione las adoraba porque dejando al margen lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser en ocasiones, eran divertidas, amables y buenas amigas, y la joven valoraba mucho más esas cualidades que las frivolidades que las envolvían. Así pues, las dos hermanas entraban y salían de las tiendas de moda de la ciudad cargando luego su coche con todas las compras que iban haciendo, como el que compra caramelos en una tienda de dulces. Hermione las seguía sobrepasada por tanta energía. Si había seres en este planeta capaces de conseguir que por un momento Ron saliese de su mente, esas eran sin duda, ese par de hermanas tan ricas como locas.

El viaje iba a ser largo y pesado, Glasgow estaba en la otra punta de la isla británica a unos seiscientos setenta kilómetros de Londres, pero por suerte Luna y Ron podían turnarse al volante. Además, con toda seguridad tendrían que hacer noche por el camino en algún hotel de una ciudad que les pillara de paso, ya que el viaje duraba, parando lo justo, casi doce horas. Pero todos aquellos contratiempos, no ensombrecían en absoluto el buen humor del pelirrojo. Alejarse de Londres lo renovaba, dejar atrás su pasado con Cho y saber que le esperaba un futuro con Hermione, lo hacia ser el ser humano mas feliz de la tierra.  
Pronto harían su primera parada oficial en un restaurante de carretera para almorzar, estaba a punto de dar las doce del mediodía.

- ¡Las doce! – Exclamo Padma mirando su reloj – Tendremos que ir pensando donde vamos a comer.

- Estamos en Saltmarket, los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad están en esta plaza. A ver… - dijo su hermana cerrando los ojos y extendía el dedo señalando mientras giraba sobre si misma – ¡Ahí mismo! – exclamo deteniéndose y su dedo indicaba un restaurante bastante lujoso.

- ¡Oh chicas! Debe ser carísimo, creo que tendremos que buscar algo más económico – convino Hermione.

Las Patil se miraron la una a la otra y estallaron en una carcajada. Hermione abrió la boca molesta por la reacción de sus amigas.

- ¿De verdad piensas Hermione Granger, que vamos a dejar que pagues algo? – rió Parvati.

- Ni lo sueñes, nosotras te sacamos de tu cama calentita esta mañana y eso tiene sus consecuencias – añadió Padma divertida.

Hermione protestó un poco, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus amigas estaban empeñadas en no dejarle pagar ni una sola libra.

Como había de esperar el restaurante era de lo más distinguido. Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar vestida con sus tejanos en un sitio en que todos iban un poco menos informales que ella. El encargado del restaurante, le echó una rápida ojeada y estuvo a punto de no dejarla acceder al lugar de no ser porque escuchó el apellido de las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban. Haciendo por una vez la vista gorda, escoltó a las tres mujeres a una de las mejores mesas del restaurante. Ordenaron una suculenta comida a base de buen marisco, pescado al horno y pastel de nueces y pasas. Mientras comían, Hermione volvió a recordar a Ron y su semblante reflejó de nuevo una sombra de melancolía. Sus amigas se percataron rápidamente de ello.

- ¿Ha vuelto?

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Hermione sobresaltada saliendo de su ensueño.

- Ese pelirrojo que no te deja vivir en paz – Continuó Padma – Te has vuelto a poner triste de nuevo, y eso solo puede significar que él ha vuelto a tu terca cabecita.

- Lo siento chicas, no puedo evitarlo – Añadió fijando los ojos en el plato.

- ¿Qué paso entre ese chico y tú cuando estuviste en Londres para que te afecte tanto? Pensamos que ya lo habías superado – Dijo Parvati.

Hermione le relato entonces todo lo sucedido durante su estancia en Londres, desde el frío recibimiento que obtuvo cuando lo vio después de diez años, hasta el maravilloso regalo de despedida que adornaba su mesita de noche. Sus amigas la escuchaban atónitas y Parvati dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Padma se puso en pie y exclamó en voz alta.

- ¡Es injusto!

Todo el restaurante se volvió a mirarla, su hermana tiró de ella haciendo que volviese a sentarse.

- ¿Y vas a quedarte así, sin hacer nada? – continuó moderando un poco el tono de su voz.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga? No puedo luchar contra un niño…

- ¡Odio a esa Cho! – exclamó alzando de nuevo la voz.

Parvati tapó con la mano la boca de su hermana para hacerla callar. Todo el restaurante volvía a mirarlas.

- ¿La odias? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? ¿Dejarlo marchar con otra, sabiendo que esperas un hijo suyo? Hizo bien en decírselo, lo único que no apruebo es que use al niño para amenazar al padre. Eso no está bien – añadió Parvati en un tono mas bajo que su acalorada hermana.

Hermione observó a sus amigas, Parvati la miraba con compasión haciéndose cargo del sufrimiento que debía estar pasando y Padma tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apretaba los labios indignada. Se parecían mucho físicamente, pero ambas hermanas tenían distintos caracteres.

- Gracias chicas, pero solo un milagro haría que Ron y yo volviésemos a estar juntos.

Ron almorzaba tan rápido que en un par de ocasiones, Luna tuvo que golpearle la espalda debido a que se había atragantado, pero no sirvió de nada hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz ya que su compañera de viaje era incapaz de tragar a ese ritmo y al final tuvo que esperarla. Cuando subieron de nuevo al coche, Luna dijo.

- Podríamos pasar la noche en Preston.

- ¿Preston? – exclamó Ron colocándose el cinturón de seguridad e introduciendo la llave en el contacto – Presto está a medio camino.

- Exacto, es un buen lugar para descansar – Añadió la rubia abrochándose también el cinturón.

- No, Luna. No quiero parar tan pronto, cuanto mas avancemos hoy, mas pronto llegaremos mañana.

El automóvil comenzó a moverse, la muchacha miró a su compañero y resopló un poco fastidiada. Comenzaba a cansarla un poco aquel viaje tan largo.

- ¿Qué propones entonces?

- Carlisle.

- ¡Santo cielo Ron! Carlisle es casi la última ciudad antes de llegar a Escocia, son casi tres horas más de viaje, será muy pesado.

- No si seguimos turnándonos como hasta ahora – convino Ron, sin hacer caso a los gestos de desaprobación que Luna hacia con el rostro.

La rubia miró por la ventanilla, el tiempo estaba cambiando y unas nubes amenazadoramente oscuras comenzaron a avanzar tras ellos.

- No me gusta el cambio de clima, creo que va a llover o aun peor, a nevar – dijo la joven sin dejar de mirar al cielo y murmuró – Preston es mejor opción.

Ron la miró con impaciencia y sin mediar palabra siguió conduciendo. Luna lo había intentado, pero ese chico tenía la cabeza tan dura como roja.

Como bien predijo Luna, las nubes no tardaron mucho tiempo en alcanzarlos y aunque aun no descargaban nada, lo harían pronto. Además, éstas provocaron que la noche se les echara encima mucho mas temprano por lo que en pocas horas ya estaba todo oscuro y aun quedaba mucho trayecto hasta Carlisle. Ron roncaba en el asiento de al lado. Tenía el sueño profundo como si hiciese años que no durmiera. La rubia vio pasar el cartel que desviaba a Preston, si hubiesen elegido esa opción en menos de media hora estaría acurrucada calentita en una cama, pero Ron quería detenerse en Carlisle y eso aun estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí. Quizá no llegarían antes de tres horas y eso, si no empeoraba el tiempo. Resopló fastidiada mientras seguía oyendo los monótonos ronquidos del pelirrojo.

Hermione llegó a su casa agotada. Un día de compras con las hermanas Patil era peor que correr la maratón de Nueva York cinco veces seguidas. Soltó las bolsas con las compras y se derrumbó sobre la cama bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que ya no pudo respirar y se giró mirando al techo. Ahora que Padma y Parvati no estaban a su lado para distraerla con sus ocurrencias, Ron volvía a torturar su mente. Hermione se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza zarandeándosela de un lado a otro, deseando que la imagen de Ron, con su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules, se desintegrase con aquellos bruscos movimientos. Pero el movimiento cesó, y él seguía allí. Se incorporó sentándose, suspiró y miró el cuadro de su mesita de noche. Lo tomó volviendo a leer lo que en él decía, luego lo puso bocabajo sobre su regazo y añadió.

- Lo único que consigo es hacerme daño una y otra vez. Esto no puede seguir así.

Hermione se levantó, se acercó a un baúl de madera que había en un rincón de su habitación y levantó la tapa. Quitó el regalo de Ron del marco y dejó caer el papel en el fondo del baúl, cerrándolo nuevamente. Con el marco vacío en la mano, se acercó a la mesita de noche y volvió a colocar la fotografía de ella con sus padres, depositándola nuevamente sobre la mesa. Echo un último vistazo hacia el baúl y suspiró con pesar, mientras decía.

- Adiós Ron.

Y salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor para cenar.

Llovía, llovía mucho y Luna casi no podía ver la carretera a través del cristal. Todo estaba oscuro y desenfocado por culpa del agua. Ron despertó de golpe cuando la joven no pudo esquivar un bache.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó.

- Es una tormenta Ron, estamos justo en el centro de ella – Decía Luna aterrada.

- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

- Unas cuatro horas, casi estamos llegando a Carlisle – aclaró la joven que seguía haciendo esfuerzos por ver algo.

- ¡Cielos Luna! Lo siento, para a un lado. Voy a relevarte.

La muchacha se desvió hacia la derecha y detuvo el coche. Ron salió bajo la lluvia mientras Luna se cambiaba de sitio sin salir del vehiculo. En pocos segundos, el pelirrojo ya estaba empapado.

- ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Carlisle? – Preguntó Ron sacudiéndose el agua del cabello.

- Con esta lluvia, mas de una hora – Dijo Luna rebuscando una manta para que el joven se secase un poco.

- Entonces en marcha, no perdamos más tiempo - Y prendió el motor del coche de nuevo.

Luna que había encontrado algo para que Ron se secase se lo entregó y éste sonriéndole agradecido, se la pasó por el cabello y por el rostro y siguieron su camino.  
La lluvia les hacia avanzar muy lentamente, así que casi dos horas después, y a punto de dar las once de la noche, los dos amigos pudieron divisar al fin el desvío hacia Carlisle. Apenas diez minutos mas tarde ya estaban en la ciudad. La lluvia seguía golpeando el techo del auto sin piedad. Luna miró el GPS y pronto localizó un hotel cercano. Por suerte para ambos, quedaba una habitación libre. Luna miró a Ron sonrojada y el pelirrojo preguntó al recepcionista del hotel.

- ¿La habitación consta de una cama o es doble?

- Es una habitación doble, Señor – contestó el hombre.

Ron sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Nos la quedamos.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Luna se derrumbo en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado cientos de veces con un bate de béisbol. Ron en cambio se aproximó a la ventana y apretó los labios.

- No me gusta nada este tiempo, no me gusta absolutamente nada – dijo.

Cuando Ron y Luna abandonaron Londres con aquel día tan soleado, nada hacia presagiar que el tiempo empeoraría de una forma tan extrema. Pero mientras ambos dormían plácidamente en sus camas calentitas, una tormenta de nieve se ensañó con la ciudad y con otras regiones cercanas, descargando sobre ellas toda su rabia y su violencia. Aquella noche Carlisle quedó cubierta de nieve, sin que los dos jóvenes pudiesen siquiera sospecharlo. Aquel imprevisto haría que su estancia allí, durara algo mas de lo que en un principio habían previsto.

Ron fue el primero en abrir los ojos, miró su reloj que marcaba las nueve de la mañana, se desperezó y volvió los ojos hacia la cama de Luna, que seguía más allá del arco iris. Se incorporó e instintivamente se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó horrorizado con lo que vio. La ciudad estaba cubierta casi por un metro de nieve, algunos postes de luz y ramas de árboles estaban tumbados en el suelo y los coches apenas se veían. Ron corrió al baño, se vistió y bajó rápidamente a la recepción.  
Muchos huéspedes del hotel se encontraban allí, pidiendo información sobre lo sucedido. Ron intentó abrirse paso entre ellos, pero fue en vano y tuvo que esperar su turno, mientras oía comentarios tales como… 'Ha sido una tormenta, una ventisca impresionante…', 'El viento alcanzó casi ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, las perdidas materiales son incalculables…' El joven resopló angustiado, necesitaba saber si las carreteras habían sido cortadas y estaban allí atrapados, sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Al fin llegó su turno.

- Dígame caballero – dijo amablemente la recepcionista.

- ¿Quisiera saber si tengo algún problema para viajar a Glasgow? – Preguntó Ron atropelladamente.

La joven consultó un poco en su computadora y unos segundos después añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

- Todas las salidas hacia el norte están inutilizadas. Lamento decirle que le será imposible viajar a Glasgow, al menos durante el día de hoy.

Ron se pasó la mano por el rostro con desesperación. No podía creer que le estuviese sucediendo eso, cuando estaba a menos de tres horas para volver a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Desea algo caballero? – preguntó de nuevo la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se alejó lentamente hacia la puerta giratoria del hotel. La nieve la cubría casi en un tercio, miró hacia fuera con pesar. ¿Por qué el destino seguía sin querer ponerse de su parte? Suspiró y subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies.

Cuando entró, Luna aun dormía. El joven se sentó junto a ella y la zarandeó suavemente por el hombro. La muchacha despertó y entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estamos atrapados.

- ¿Atrapados? – inquirió Luna sentándose de repente en la cama.

- Al parecer anoche hubo una tormenta de nieve y parte de la ciudad está cubierta, las carreteras hacia el norte están inservibles y se esperan nuevas ventiscas en los próximos días – Contestó Ron de corrido y con el gesto contrariado.

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que quedarnos aquí indefinidamente?

- Sí, al menos hasta que las carreteras vuelvan a estar disponibles - Luna suspiró, se pasó la mano por el rostro – Lo siento, si hubiese esperado al día que dijiste, no habrías tenido que dejar tu trabajo. Parece ser que al final llegaremos casi el mismo día.

- No te preocupes Ron, tú no me obligaste a faltar a mi trabajo. Yo soy la única responsable de ello. Pero quizás sí debiste hacerme caso cuando te hablé de Preston, dando un rodeo podríamos haber llegado hoy mismo a Glasgow – añadió la rubia saliendo de la cama y entrando al baño.

Ron la contempló mientras se alejaba, Luna tenía razón, había sido demasiado impaciente y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Aquellas horas o quizás días serian los más largos de su vida. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana. Todo era blanco, la gente echaba sal al suelo y las máquinas quitanieves trabajaban sin descanso intentado abrir paso a la calzada. Desvió sus ojos hacia el cielo, era de un azul intenso, pero un poco mas lejos unas nubes negras avanzaban rápido, amenazando con volver a fastidiarlo todo. Tuvo la certeza de que en un par de horas la tormenta volvería a reanudarse. Carlisle era sin duda una hermosa ciudad, y en primavera debía predominar en ella el verde de los parques, salpicado por el color de las flores, pero Ron tenía clara una cosa, jamás volvería a poner un pie allí.

* * *

**N/A: Sé lo que estais pensando, que soy muy mala... lo siento, es que no me gustan las cosas fáciles. Cuanto mas cuesta conseguir algo mas se valora. El próximo capítulo será el último y después un corto epílogo y se acabó la historia... un beso y gracias por seguir ahí.**


	14. El destino nunca se equivoca

**14. El destino nunca se equivoca**

Tres días duró la tormenta. Ron estaba desesperado y su mal humor afectaba también a su rubia compañera de viaje. Luna intentaba ser paciente, sabía que para el pelirrojo, aquella situación no era fácil, pero a fin de cuentas, ella era la menos culpable de lo sucedido. Ron solía pasar las horas dentro de la habitación y solo salía para ir al restaurante a comer. La prima de Hermione en cambio, frecuentaba las zonas comunes del hotel, como la cafetería, la sala de billar y la sauna. Intentaba hacer aquellos días más llevaderos y alejarse de Ron todo el tiempo que podía.

Amaneció el treinta y uno de diciembre, y todo parecía indicar que las cosas habían vuelto a la calma. Ron madrugó y bajó corriendo a la recepción del hotel, unos minutos después volvió a subir a la habitación con una gran noticia.

- ¡Ya podemos marcharnos de este maldito lugar! ¡Luna despierta!, las carreteras están habilitadas.

La rubia dio un bote en la cama y resopló fastidiada, debían ser las ocho de la mañana y la noche anterior trasnochó con unos huéspedes del hotel.

Ron comenzó a meter sus cosas en la maleta y la joven se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

- Vamos Luna, levántate – Rogó Ron - ¡Podremos ver por fin a Hermione!

La rubia se incorporó y desperezándose, se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella. El día era soleado, las calles aunque húmedas ya no tenían ni rastro de nieve, los desperfectos estaban casi reparados y el tráfico comenzaba a fluir con normalidad por la ciudad. Sin duda, el tiempo había mejorado y con él, el humor de Ron.

En menos de una hora recogieron sus cosas, desayunaron y ya estaban en camino. Luna dejó que el pelirrojo condujese y así ella podría echar una cabezadita. Aun no llevaban ni media hora de camino, cuando el teléfono móvil de Luna sonó. La joven se despertó sobresaltada, miró el nombre de la persona que llamaba, rogando para que no fuese nadie del colegio.

- ¡Es Hermione! – Exclamó mordiéndose luego el labio inferior - ¿Qué hago?

- Cógelo, pero yo quiero oírla. Conecta el manos libres – Contestó Ron sonriendo.

Luna le dio al botón verde de su teléfono y seguidamente al altavoz y la voz de Hermione se dejo oír por todo el vehículo.

- Luna ¿Estás ahí?

Ron suspiró sin apartar la vista de la carretera y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

- Sí prima, soy yo – Contestó Luna sin quitar ojo su compañero de viaje.

- Supongo que aún te falta mucho por llegar…

- Un poco.

- Tengo ganas de verte. Escucha, te llamo porque probablemente no estemos en casa cuando llegues. Sabes que el año nuevo siempre solemos recibirlo en la casa del Señor Patil, el jefe de mi padre. Así que, si quieres puedes dirigirte allí, en caso de no encontrarnos - Hermione hablaba muy rápido, como si tuviese prisa - ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí, pero no conozco a esa familia.

- Lo sé prima, pero ellos a ti sí. Tu nombre está en lista de invitados para la fiesta de esta noche. Te enviare la dirección por un mensaje al móvil, para que no tengas que recordarla. No imaginas las ganas que tengo que llegues y me cuentes como va todo – Hermione parecía haberse calmado un poco.

- Yo también prima, ni te lo imaginas - Hubo un silencio, Luna pensó que la comunicación se había cortado - ¿Hermione? ¿Sigues ahí? No te oigo.

Ron giró la vista hacia Luna e iba a hablar cuando la voz de Hermione volvió a oírse, el muchacho resopló, casi lo descubre.

- Sí estoy aquí, es que… quiero preguntarte algo, pero sé que no te va a gustar que lo haga.

- Dispara – Contestó Luna, Ron ahogó una risa.

- ¿Qué sabes de Ron?... Dime que está bien.

La sonrisa que el pelirrojo había lucido en su rostro, se desdibujó por completo. El tono triste en la voz de la muchacha, le recordó que Hermione aun sufría. Miró de nuevo a Luna preocupado.

- Ron está mejor que nunca – Contestó la rubia sonriendo al muchacho.

- Me alegro – De nuevo otra pausa – Espero que ese niño le devuelva algo de felicidad.

Ron no pudo aguantar más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Luna lo frenó levantando una mano y negando con la cabeza, dijo mintiéndole.

- Cariño tengo que colgar, estoy conduciendo y es peligroso. Nos vemos dentro de muy poco.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Olvidé que estabas en el coche, cuídate. Te espero.

Y colgó. Luna hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirando absorta el teléfono.

- Debiste dejar que le dijese algo.

- No Ron, solo quedan un par de horas para llegar y allí, cara a cara, podrás contárselo todo y dar cuantas explicaciones debas dar. Ella está resignada, y si hubieses hablado la habrías dejado angustiada, en un mar de dudas, hasta que hubiésemos llegado.

Ron no contestó, miró de nuevo al centro y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

- Toc, Toc, Toc.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

- Cariño, ¿Estás lista? Vamos a llegar tarde y ya sabes como odia tu padre hacerlo – Dijo la Señora Granger, pegada a la puerta sin abrirla.

- Ya voy mamá.

La muchacha oyó como su madre se alejaba y volvía a bajar las escaleras. Hermione resopló, no le apetecía nada ir a misa. Sus padres eran muy creyentes y les gustaba pensar que ella también lo era. Pero Hermione en lo único que creía era en Ron, a pesar de haber decidido olvidarlo por completo unos días antes, no podía evitar mirar constantemente el baúl donde había guardado su regalo. Se peinó un poco y mirando por última vez el baúl, decidió salir en busca de sus progenitores. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se giró de pronto, caminó hacia el baúl y abriéndolo, sacó el papel arrugado de su estrella. Sonrío y dijo para sí misma, aunque en voz alta.

- Ya te olvidaré en otro momento.

Y sin pensarlo mas alisó con sus manos el papel, lo besó y lo guardó con suavidad debajo de la almohada. Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que hacía lo que realmente deseaba. Olvidarlo no era fácil, aunque todo el mundo se empeñara en decir que era lo mejor para ella… ¿Qué sabían ellos? No era tan fácil, quizá, porque ella no deseaba olvidarlo.

Luna miró su reloj, en menos de media hora estarían por fin en Glasgow. La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Ron habían vuelto desde su salida de Carlisle y aumentaban según pasaban los kilómetros y la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Hermione, estaba mas cerca. Cuando divisaron el primer cartel que indicaba el desvío a Glasgow, Ron encendió el GPS del auto y buscaron la dirección de Hermione. Poco tiempo después, ya estaban allí, frente a su puerta. Ron bajó del coche y notó como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo. Luna descendió también y comenzó a estirar sus entumecidas extremidades.

- Bueno, ya llegamos – dijo – Ahora no vayas a desmayarte.

Ron la miró y ladeó una sonrisa. La rubia se acercó decidida a la puerta, el joven caminó tras ella un poco rezagado. Ahora que la posibilidad de ver a Hermione estaba tan cerca, su mente se abarrotaba de cosas y su corazón latía violentamente, le temblaba el pulso y sudaba sin ni siquiera hacer calor. Luna llamó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- No están en casa.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Una anciana los miraba a través de sus gafas rectangulares con gesto serio.

- Disculpe Señora, los Granger son mis tíos, vengo de visita. ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentran? – Preguntó Luna subiendo el tono de su voz desmesuradamente.

- Primero debe saber, que no soy sorda señorita – dijo la anciana alzando la nariz.

Ron agachó la cabeza para evitar que la mujer lo viese reír y Luna lo miró enojada.

- Y segundo, los Granger no suelen pasar mucho tiempo en casa en estas fechas. Supongo que habrán ido a celebrar a casa de esa familia de ricos amigos suyos, los Patil.

- Muchas gracias Señora – añadió Luna ahora en un tono normal.

La anciana la escudriñó por encima de sus gafas y entró en su casa sin despedirse de ellos.

- ¡Que simpática! – Ironizó la rubia - ¿Y ahora qué?

- A casa de esas Patil.

- Pero Ron, ¿Y si no están aun allí? Es pronto para recibir el año nuevo. Apenas si es medio día.

- Lo sé, pero deberíamos averiguar si están allí, necesito ver a Hermione…

Luna no estaba muy convencida, tenía la intuición que perderían el tiempo yendo a casa de esa gente y no le hacía gracia molestar a nadie, a sabiendas de que lo iban a hacer. Levantó la vista para volver a protestar, pero se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron que la miraba suplicante y con aquel brillo especial que no lo abandonaba.

- ¡Oh Dios! Si me miras de esa forma, no puedo negarme.

El pelirrojo la abrazó feliz, pero antes Luna le pidió que la dejase llamarla por teléfono. Probó, pero el móvil de su prima no estaba operativo, así que buscó entre sus mensajes la dirección de los Patil y se pusieron en camino.

El coche de Ron y Luna dobló la esquina y en ese momento, Hermione apareció caminando por la esquina contraria junto a sus padres. La ceremonia religiosa había terminado y volvían a casa para almorzar, descansar un poco y prepararse para la fiesta. Su anciana vecina los vio llegar. Nunca le habían agradado esos Granger, así que optó por no informarles de la visita de su sobrina.

Luna enmudeció cuando vio la casa de las amigas de Hermione, en realidad era una Mansión enorme. Una cancela les impedía acceder al interior, la rubia bajó del coche para ver si había algún tipo de llamador y un guarda de seguridad, le salió al paso. La joven dio un respingo.

- Siento haberla asustado Señorita. Este es un sitio privado, ¿Tienen autorización para estar aquí?

Ron al ver al hombre salió también del auto, pero guardó un poco las distancias esperando ver como se desarrollaba todo.

- Soy una invitada para la fiesta de esta noche – dijo Luna con timidez.

- Llega temprano, dígame su nombre – Añadió el hombre con desconfianza. - Luna Lovegood.

El guarda espaldas se metió en su caseta y salió con una hoja de papel impresa. La observó durante unos segundos y dijo al fin.

- Está usted en la lista… ¿Quién es él? – Y miró a Ron con recelo.

- Mi novio – Mintió Luna agarrando al muchacho de la mano.

El hombre los escudriñó un poco más y luego dirigiéndose a un botón, lo pulsó.

- Pueden pasar.

Inmediatamente la verja se abrió y Luna y Ron, subieron al coche y accedieron al interior de la finca.

Una señora gorda y con cara de pocos amigos, les abrió la puerta. Tras indicarle que deseaban hablar con las Señoritas Patil, Ron y Luna esperaron en el salón. La rubia lo miraba todo fascinada y Ron se acercó a la ventana y observó el jardín, ese sería probablemente el lugar favorito de Hermione. Unos minutos después, dos muchachas elegantemente vestidas y muy sonrientes, entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Eres Luna? – Preguntó Padma.

La rubia asintió enérgicamente, Ron se giró al oír la voz de las muchachas, pero éstas estaban demasiado entusiasmadas con la presencia de Luna, que no repararon en él.

- Nos alegra conocerte, yo soy Parvati, y ella es mi hermana Padma. Hermione siempre nos habla de ti.

- ¿Está ella aquí? – Inquirió la rubia.

- No, aun no. Eres nuestra primera invitada en llegar – Contestó Padma extrañada de que la joven no supiera donde podría estar su prima.

Ron resopló, y fue entonces y solo entonces, cuando los oscuros ojos de las dos hermanas, se posaron en él. Como si en sus delgados cuerpos tuviesen instalado un pequeño botón, que se activara si alguien lo apretaba, comenzaron a abrir mucho los ojos, y también la boca, mientras se tiraban del brazo la una a la otra nerviosas. Ron miró a Luna y les sonrió levemente.

- Hola – saludó con timidez.

Las dos jóvenes soltaron un grito ensordecedor que hizo que el pelirrojo y Luna dieran un respingo hacia atrás.

- ¡Eres tú! – Gritó Parvati, Ron seguía sin entender a que venia la exagerada reacción de las muchachas - ¡Eres Ron Weasley!

Luna rió y Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, asintiendo con temor. Un nuevo grito por parte de las hermanas, hizo que los otros dos se tapasen los oídos con las manos.

- ¿Sabe Hermione que estás aquí? – Preguntó de nuevo Parvati acercándose a él para verificar que no lo estaba imaginando.

- No.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Añadió Padma dando un saltito.

- ¿Qué es fantástico? – Preguntó Luna, aunque se arrepintió pronto de hacerlo, con lo locas que parecían estar, temía la respuesta.

La rubia se interpuso entre Ron y Parvati, mientras formulaba la pregunta.

- Por supuesto que lo es – Continuó Padma – Nos agradaría que almorzaseis con nosotras y así podréis esperarla aquí hasta el momento de la fiesta.

Luna abrió la boca para protestar, pero Parvati que parecía estar conectada con el cerebro de su hermana, la interrumpió.

- Y cuando Hermione llegue, se llevará la mayor sorpresa de su vida… – De pronto las dos hermanas enmudecieron por primera vez desde que irrumpieran en el salón y la expresión de júbilo de sus rostros desapareció dando paso a la seriedad - ¿Por qué habrás venido a buscarla, verdad?

- Sí – Afirmó Ron sonriendo – No voy a marcharme de aquí sin ella.

Las Patil volvieron a gritar y Luna resopló con fuerza.

- ¡Cielos! No siento remordimientos al no querer saber que ha sido de tu esposa y de tu hijo, ya se lo explicarás a Hermione – Dijo Parvati dejando sorprendido a Ron y a su rubia amiga.

La muchacha se acercó a una mesa y tocó una campanilla, unos segundos después entró una doncella.

- Espero que aceptéis nuestra invitación – continuó Parvati. Luna miró a Ron suplicándole que no aceptara, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y asintió – Ellos son nuestros invitados – Añadió dirigiéndose a la doncella – Haz que preparen dos habitaciones para que puedan descansar y asearse y ordena que pongan dos cubiertos mas en la mesa. Hoy va a ser la mejor fiesta de Nochevieja de nuestras vidas.

A Hermione no le extrañaba que Luna no hubiese llegado aún. Pensaba que su prima había salido de Londres el día anterior como estaba previsto en un principio y que por ello llegaría a la fiesta casi con el tiempo justo. Apenas quedaba una hora para el ansiado acontecimiento, pero ese año se sentía sin ánimos para acudir, y si lo hacía, era únicamente para no desairar a sus amigas. Con la mayor apatía del mundo, se metió en el baño de agua tibia y espuma, e intentó relajarse no pensando en nada. Pero eso solo fue durante unos segundos, porque después su mente se dejó envolver por unos destellos anaranjados que la hicieron suspirar y aunque algo melancólica, también sonreír.

- Otro año más sin ti Ron – Dijo susurrando y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

- Si vuelven a entrar en mi habitación a gritos, recojo mis cosas y me voy – Decía Luna ya arreglada para la fiesta, mientras caminaba por la habitación de Ron - ¿En que pensaba mi prima cuando se hizo amiga de estas dos escandalosas?

Ron observaba a través de la ventana como los invitados comenzaban a llegar en sus despampanantes coches. Aun estaba a medio vestir, no tenia atada la corbata y su chaqueta descansaba sobre la cama. Luna híper ventiló durante un rato intentando calmarse y se acercó a Ron tocándole en el hombro.

- Deberíamos bajar ya, deja que te haga el nudo – Añadió sujetando la corbata.

- Estás muy guapa – Aduló Ron sonriéndole.

- Gracias, espero que no lo digas solo porque tengo tu corbata en mis manos y puedo apretar.

Ron rió, la muchacha se acercó a la cama y recogió la chaqueta, ayudándolo a colocársela. El joven volvió a mirar por la ventana, Luna le cogió la mano.

- Todo saldrá bien, vámonos.

El pelirrojo le ofreció el brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- Fue un placer.

Hermione bajó del auto junto a sus padres y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Los Patil con sus hijas, saludaban a los invitados dándoles la bienvenida. Cuando Hermione se posicionó a la altura de sus amigas, preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Luna esta aquí?

Las dos hermanas soltaron unas risitas sospechosas y dijeron a la vez.

- Sí, está en el salón. Nosotras te acompañaremos.

Y tomándola cada una por un brazo se dirigieron hacia allí.  
Nada mas entrar Hermione la vio. La rubia miraba fijamente hacia un lugar en concreto, Hermione se soltó del brazo de sus amigas y corrió hacia ella. Luna se giró de pronto y la vio llegar, abrió los brazos y ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Luna sin soltar a su prima, desvió la vista hacia el lugar donde miraba antes. Ron recogía una copa de la bandeja de un camarero. Las hermanas Patil, que también lo habían visto, soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y muy molestas.

- No imaginas cuanto te he necesitado estos días prima – Dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos – Añadió Luna sonriendo – Tengo tanto que contarte.

- Hola Hermione.

Aquella voz… Hermione miró a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos. Su prima sonreía y las Patil daban saltos de emoción. Hermione se dio la vuelta muy despacio, si era quien ella pensaba no podría sujetar su corazón y éste saldría veloz de su pecho, a juzgar por la violencia con que latía. Siguió girándose y entonces lo vio. Ron la miraba sonriendo con una copa en la mano. Se frotó instintivamente los ojos, si estaba soñando no quería despertar. Pero no era ningún sueño, y él seguía allí.

- Ven – Dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano.

La muchacha acercó su temblorosa mano a la de él y la agarró con fuerza. El calor de la piel de Ron la convenció de que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión. Luna se acercó a ellos, sujetó la copa de Ron y le dio las llaves del coche.

- Gracias - dijo él mientras la besaba en la mejilla ante la atónita mirada de Hermione.

Luego sin decir nada mas, tiró suavemente de Hermione y ambos abandonaron la fiesta, dejando a Luna con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y a la dos Patil saltando y haciendo mucho ruido.

Hermione estaba sentada en el auto junto a Ron que conducía sin saber muy bien hacia donde. Estaba petrificada, debía hacer frío, pero ella no lo notaba. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca y sin embargo se moría por hacerle mil preguntas. Pero Ron no hablaba, solo sonreía y ella lo contemplaba como quien observa a un hermoso cuadro. Una de esas veces en que la curiosidad le pinchaba el estomago, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.

- No digas nada aún, espera a que lleguemos.

Y volvió a cerrar la boca sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Pasaban en ese momento cerca de un río que debía cruzar por algún bosque. Con la luz del crepúsculo a Hermione le era muy difícil distinguir los paisajes. De pronto Ron detuvo el auto y bajó. Se acercó a la puerta de ella, la abrió y tomándola de la mano la ayudó a salir. Hermione ya no pudo callar más y preguntó devorada por la incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron no contestó, simplemente la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con deseo contenido. A Hermione se le olvidó por completo el batallón de preguntas, es más, le importaba un demonio porque Ron estaba allí, el hecho era que estaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

- No debí dejarte marchar – Dijo el cuando terminó el beso – He venido a buscarte, aunque con diez años de retraso. Sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo - Hermione sonrió y Ron suspiró – Cho me mintió. No hay ningún hijo, el embarazo era un sucio engaño para obligarme a permanecer a su lado.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él, se llevó la mano al pecho y su respiración se volvió entrecortada y violenta. Y entonces cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Ron se asustó, quiso reconfortarla pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. El muchacho se desesperó al no saber que hacer. La reacción de Hermione le hizo entender lo mucho que la joven había sufrido por su culpa. Pero de repente, Hermione elevó hacia él el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y comenzó a reír.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto? ¿Has venido para siempre?

Ron corrió hacia ella, se arrodillo a su lado y tomando con ambas manos el rostro mojado y sonriente de la joven añadió.

- Nada ni nadie en este mundo volverá a separarme de ti jamás.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando sus rostros muy pegados.

- Vámonos lejos – Dijo él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó ella devolviéndole el beso.

- A donde te apetezca. Italia, Francia, España…

Hermione rió feliz, aquello era mas de lo que podía desear.

- ¡París! Siempre quise vivir allí.

- Mi hermano Bill vive allí con su esposa… Me gusta la idea.

- ¡Oh Ron! – Exclamó ella poniéndose en pie - ¿De veras que no estoy soñando?

El pelirrojo sonrió y sin levantarse del suelo, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalzo por la helada hierba.

- Vamos acompáñame.

- ¡Estas loco Ron! – Gritó Hermione – Te vas a constipar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? ¿Es que acaso la gallina ahora eres tú?

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por la desfachatez del chico y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas, se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y corrió al encuentro de Ron. Cuando llego a él, se abrazó a su cintura y ambos rieron divertidos. Ron se situó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Luego contemplando el cielo estrellado dijo.

- Debe haber millones, ¿Que digo? Billones de estrellas vagando por el universo… Y ¿Ves aquella que brilla más que todas las demás? – Señaló con el dedo y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada – Aquella, la mas hermosa se llama 'Dulce Hermione' y mirándola desde aquí en todo su esplendor, sigue sin ser mas bella que tú.

Hermione se murió de amor en ese momento y se quedó así abrazada a él, notando su calor, contemplando aquel hermoso cielo estrellado junto a la única persona, que sabía que la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mientras en todos los relojes de Escocia marcaban las doce de la noche y el inminente nacimiento del nuevo año. Y todo aquel sufrimiento, todas aquellas lágrimas, ya no importaban. Porque ya nada podría volver a separarla de aquel que había vivido en sus sueños siempre. Ron Weasley, el chico del pelo rojo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui la historia, lo unico que queda por publicar es un pequeño epilogo, y espero hacerlo pronto.**

**Gracias por haberos tomado parte de vuestro tiempo en leer la historia y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en unos dias.**


	15. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO: Un año después…**

Molly Wesley se afanaba en la cocina de la Madriguera. Tenía la puerta cerrada, pero aun así, podía oír todo el alboroto que su familia organizaba desde el salón. Era feliz, era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Siempre lo era cuando llegaba Navidad y reunía a todos sus hijos frente a un delicioso pavo asado y a una cálida chimenea, como cuando eran pequeños. Se sacudió las manos manchadas de harina en el delantal, tomó una bandeja de canapés y salió al salón. Al segundo, todas las voces se hicieron mucho mas intensas. Victoire correteaba por la estancia perseguida por Fred y George, y casi tira la bandeja de su abuela al pasar junto a ella. Molly lanzó una mirada asesina a los gemelos, pero estos no le hicieron caso y continuaron jugando con su sobrina. Fleur mantenía una conversación bastante animada con Ginny, que no podía evitar mirar de soslayo a Harry que le daba el biberón a James, su hijo de cuatro meses. El hombre mantenía una ardua batalla para que el bebé no se durmiese durante la toma de la leche. La pelirroja sonreía al ver tan apurado a su esposo. En otro rincón del salón, Charlie y Bill echaban una partida al ajedrez y ambos parecían muy concentrados, pero la hija del mayor de los Weasley corrió muy cerca de ellos e hizo que uno de los gemelos tropezase cayendo sobre el tablero de ajedrez, derribando todas las piezas, con el consiguiente enfado de sus hermanos. Percy alzó un instante la vista de su libro molesto por el estruendo y movió la cabeza resignado, pensando que él era el único Weasley cuerdo en esa familia. Arthur levantó a su nieta en brazos y la niña se agarró fuerte al cuello de su abuelo intentando evadir una reprimenda. Molly sonrió y recorrió con la mirada a todos sus hijos… ¿A todos? No, faltaba uno, uno al que hacía un año que no veía, el menor de sus hijos varones… Ron. Solo había recibido noticias suyas en un par de ocasiones, sabía que se fue a Escocia a buscar a Hermione (se llevó un disgusto enorme cuando supo lo del falso embarazo de Cho). También era conocedora de que el joven viajó luego a Francia, donde vivió durante algunos meses junto a la muchacha en la ciudad de Paris y que finalmente se mudaron a España. Pero de lo que sí estaba absolutamente segura, es que aquel muchacho de cabello rojo, sonrisa sincera y por el que sentía una gran debilidad, era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y eso era lo mas importante de todo. Suspiró y se giró para volver a la cocina, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Molly sintió un vuelco en el corazón y todos los miembros su familia enmudecieron y se miraron los unos a los otros expectantes. Ginny se levantó despacio y sonriendo dijo.

- Debe ser él.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió con tranquilidad. Ron se apoyaba en el umbral con una mano y en la otra sujetaba varias bolsas con regalos. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y el muchacho soltó su carga y corrió a abrazarla elevándola del suelo. La algarabía volvió a la Madriguera. El joven dejó que los pies de su hermana volvieran a apoyarse en el suelo y desapareció de pronto tras la puerta. Toda su familia se quedó extrañada con su reacción, pero comprendieron porque lo hizo cuando volvió a entrar, pero esta vez alguien lo acompañaba cogida de su mano. Hermione Granger sintió como todas la miradas de los Weasley se clavaban en ella. Molly se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego tomando a la joven de la mano añadió.

- Bienvenida a la Madriguera cariño, éste siempre fue tu hogar.

Hermione la miró con los ojos húmedos por la emoción y la mujer la abrazó como si ese abrazo se lo estuviese dando a Ginny, con la mayor de las ternuras. Uno a uno todos se fueron acercando a la feliz pareja para saludarlos y éstos respondieron a la bienvenida con efusividad. Al poco rato de su llegada, ya nadie les prestaba demasiada atención y todos volvían a sus cosas. Hermione aprovechó que ya no se sentía tan observada y tomó de la mano a Ginny apartándola un poco, mientras Ron estaba distraído sosteniendo en brazos a su nuevo sobrino, bajo la protectora mirada de Harry.

- ¿Qué sabes de los chicos del Profeta? – Preguntó.

- ¡Uf! En una año han pasado muchas cosas – Añadió la pelirroja – Draco y Pansy viven juntos prácticamente desde que os fuisteis. Esa chica ha sabido cazar bien a ese rubio mujeriego.

- ¿Y Lavender?

- ¿La secretaria? – Hermione asintió – Bueno parece ser que tiene novio.

- ¡Ah, sí!... Ese chico… Cedric.

- ¿Quién es Cedric? – Inquirió Ginny extrañada – No, yo me refería a Neville.

- ¿Longbotton? – Ginny asintió - ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- Cariño, nosotros aún nos lo estamos preguntando.

Ambas jóvenes rieron, a fin que la pareja no dejaba de ser algo peculiar. Cuando acabaron las risas, enmudecieron de pronto. Hermione necesitaba saber algo para conseguir ser completamente feliz, pero no se atrevía a cuestionárselo a su cuñada. Ginny le adivinó el pensamiento.

- Se casó

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Hermione haciéndose la despistada, aunque contenta de que Ginny hubiese sacado el tema.

- Cho, ¿No es por ella por quien querías preguntarme desde hace rato? – Hermione bajó la cabeza, la pelirroja sonrió y con un dedo levantó la cara de su amiga y la miró a los ojos – Enredó a un magnate americano, el ingenuo cayó en sus redes. Después del divorcio con Ron, conoció a ese tipo y un mes después ya estaba casada de nuevo, no perdió el tiempo. Aunque he oído que el tipo es bastante promiscuo, pero supongo que a Cho le será indiferente mientras mantenga sus caprichos. No dudo que estuviese enamorada de Ron, a fin que mi hermano no tenia donde caerse muerto. Pero creo que lo que sintió por él al final fue simple y llanamente, la obstinación de no dejarlo marchar, por la frustración de no haber conseguido lo que deseaba por primera vez en su vida. El hombre vive en California, así que se trasladó con él justo después de la boda y no creo que regrese jamás.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, aquella noticia era lo que faltaba para hacer por fin completa su felicidad.

- Ron nunca habla de ella, es como si estuviese muerta – Dijo.

- Mi hermano es inteligente, y hace bien. ¿Para que hablar de algo que ya no tiene ni la mas mínima importancia? – Atajó Ginny dando por zanjado un tema del que le aún dolía hablar – Cambiando de asunto ¿Pensasteis en lo que Harry os propuso cuando os llamó hace unos días?

- Sí, no hemos tenido que pensarlo demasiado. Ya teníamos ganas de volver a Londres. Será un placer volver a formar parte del equipo del Profeta.

Ginny dio un salto de alegría y abrazó a su cuñada con fuerza. Hermione se separó disimuladamente de ella, pero la pelirroja lo notó y se extrañó por la reacción de la muchacha, sin embargo no le hizo ningún reproche.

- ¡¿Cuándo vamos a comer?! – Pregunto Fred alzando la voz.

- ¡Cuando estemos todos! – Gritó Molly con fuerza desde la cocina.

El pelirrojo contó uno por uno a toda su familia, no faltaba nadie al menos que él supiera.

- ¡Mamá estamos todos! – Volvió a gritar.

Su madre salió de la cocina con tanto ímpetu, que el joven retrocedió temiendo que fuese a embestirle y dijo alzándole la voz molesta con la forma de preguntar de su hijo (Aunque no hacia falta hacerlo porque estaba a pocos centímetros de Fred).

- ¡Fred Weasley!... ¿Crees que no sé contar?... Aún falta una persona.

Nada mas decir esa frase, volvieron a tocar a la puerta y Molly alzó las cejas para que su hijo viera que no estaba equivocada.

- Hermione, cariño – dijo mas sosegada - ¿Serias tan amable de abrir?

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa.  
Luna estaba afuera, sonriéndole con un apetecible pastel en las manos. Ginny se apresuró a sostener la tarta de Luna y fue entonces cuando las dos primas se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. Ron dejó a James en brazos de su padre y se acercó a las muchachas gratamente sorprendido. Luna y él se saludaron con un caluroso abrazo…

- Bienvenida – Dijo el pelirrojo besándola en la mejilla.

- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! – Exclamó la rubia arrancando de los demás la misma felicitación.

El alboroto de los Weasley se trasladó, como era de esperar, a la mesa y para colmo el pequeño James lloraba sin parar, así que Harry lo tomó en brazos para que se consolase y a duras penas comía con una sola mano. Hermione charlaba con Fleur, se habían hecho grandes amigas durante el tiempo que Ron y ella vivieron en Paris y le contaba como había sido su experiencia esos últimos meses en Madrid. Ginny no apartaba la vista de Hermione, la joven había rechazado el vino y ella era conciente de lo mucho que le gustaba a la novia de Ron, saborear una copa de buen vino mientras degustaba la deliciosa comida. Además, comía poco escogiendo los alimentos del plato. Ginny sonrió, solo había tenido que atar cabos y la sospecha parecía tornarse en certeza.

Cuando por fin tomaron el postre, que era nada mas y nada menos, que el sabroso pastel de Luna, cada uno volvió a sus cosas, aunque esta vez eran los hombres los que entraban y salían de la cocina recogiéndolo todo bajo la supervisión, siempre constante, de la Señora Weasley. Mientras eso sucedía, Fleur acompañada de Victoire, comenzó a entonar un villancico popular francés y Bill las observaba orgulloso mientras sostenía en sus manos un sucio plato con restos de pavo. Los demás miembros de la familia, dejaron de hacer sus cosas y las escuchaban embelesados, incluso Percy se había unido a ellos y cuando finalizaron la melódica pieza, aplaudieron entusiasmados.

- Ha sido muy hermoso cuñada, pero ahora pongamos algo que se pueda bailar, tenemos mucho que celebrar este año – Exclamó Charlie a la vez que prendía la radio, los gemelos secundaron la idea.

Ron después de que todo estaba ya en su lugar, fue el primero en lanzarse a la pista, había sacado a Ginny a bailar. Ron la hizo girar varias veces y la muchacha reía sin parar a cada vuelta. Pronto Charlie se unió a ellos de la mano de su pequeña sobrina Victoire, y Bill y Fleur rememoraba sus hermosos años de noviazgo cada vez que volvían a bailar juntos. El Señor Weasley realizaba algo parecido a una danza con su esposa y Percy regresó a su interesante libro, refunfuñando por el ruido. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Luna y a Harry, que se había propuesto que su mujer descansase en ese día para que lo disfrutase con su familia y hacía las veces de padre abnegado, durmiendo a James. Ron y Ginny después de un par de canciones, se aproximaron a ellos.

- Te invitaría a bailar querida, pero este bebé me ha dejado agotado – Exhaló Harry casi sin fuerzas con James dormido en sus brazos.

Ginny lo miró con ternura y sonrió, besó a su marido en la frente y cogió a su hijo para que Harry descansase un poco. Ron extendió la mano a Luna y dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione.

- ¿Sería tan amable de concederme este baile, Señorita Lovegood?

- Eres un payaso – Exclamó Luna divertida – Pero no voy a negarme.

Y caminaron juntos hasta reunirse con el resto de los bailarines, comenzando la danza.  
Ginny que se había sentado junto a Hermione, mecía al pequeño Potter entre sus brazos, luego se giro hacia Harry, pero éste se había quedado dormido. Ambas cuñadas sonrieron con ternura.

- Padre e hijo serian idénticos si no fuera por el color del cabello – Puntualizó Ginny y girándose hacia Hermione, que sonreía viendo como Ron hacia girar a Luna, añadió - ¿De cuanto estás?

Hermione palideció, y un segundo después enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¿Estoy de qué? – Preguntó tímidamente sin atreverse a mirar a su cuñada.

- Vamos Hermione, no soy tonta. Sé que estás embarazada.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Exclamó la joven sorprendida.

- Bueno ha sido fácil averiguarlo. Cuando hace unas horas te abracé de esa forma tan fuerte, te retiraste sospechosamente de mí, al principio me molestó, pero pensé que tendrías un motivo coherente para hacerlo. He observado que no has tomado vino durante la comida y escogías los alimentos según te los llevabas a la nariz, yo también tenía esa manía cuando estaba esperando a James. Además fijándose uno bien, se te nota la tripa de perfil – Ginny rió.

- ¡Oh! Le dije a Ron que te darías cuenta.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto?

- Sí.

Ginny mostró una enorme sonrisa y casi despierta a James del brinco.

- ¡Oh Cielos! ¡Es maravilloso!... ¿Y de cuanto estás?

- De cuatro meses… Y ya sabemos que será niña – Dijo Hermione mirando de soslayo a Ron que seguía empeñado en marear a su prima.

- ¿Por qué no habéis dicho nada? – Preguntó la pelirroja un tanto extrañada.

- El plan era hacerlo hoy cuando nos diésemos los regalos de Navidad, Ron quería daros la noticia en persona.

- ¡Oh! Entonces te guardaré el secreto hasta entonces y me haré la sorprendida – Dijo Ginny alegremente.

Las muchachas volvieron a guardar silencio mientras todos los demás seguían haciendo ruido. Después de un rato en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Hermione miró de reojo a Ginny y vio que ésta. sorprendentemente, estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Soy una tonta pero llegué a pensar que Ron jamás volvería a ser feliz, todo lo que le está sucediendo ahora es más de lo que pedí.

Hermione sonrió a su cuñada y le tomó de la única mano que no ocupaba el pequeño, diciéndole mientras se inundaban sus almendrados ojos.

- Se llamará Rose y después que nazca Ron y yo nos casaremos.

Victoire se cansó pronto de bailar con su tío Charlie y éste con más ganas de seguir moviendo los pies, le arrebató a Ron su rubia y entusiasmada pareja. El pelirrojo no se resistió porque estaba algo agotado del viaje y volvió junto a su novia arrastrando los pies. Se derrumbó en el sofá entre ambas mujeres. Las dos jóvenes se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad que el pelirrojo no percibió y éste, apoyó entonces la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente por el que comenzaba a ser, un abultado vientre. Hermione suspiró plenamente feliz, no deseaba más en la vida. Tenia la suerte de amar y ser correspondida, iba a formar parte muy pronto de una familia que la adoraba y una hija estaba en camino dispuesta a ser la culminación de su dicha. Y a todo esto, había que sumarle que la única persona capaz de enturbiar esa felicidad, se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y probablemente no volvería a verla jamás.

¿Quién dijo que el destino no es caprichoso?... Lo es, y mucho, pero debemos estar seguros de una cosa… Que nunca se equivoca.

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta historia. **

**Como hice en mi fic anterior 'Segundas Oportunidades, me gusta dejaros una reflexión o moraleja o como os guste llamarla. Me gusta pensar que todas las historias tienen un trasfondo y aportan experiencia a la vida, aunque estas historias solo sean una simple lectura.**

**A veces en nuestra vida nos empeñamos tozudamente en ignorar nuestro destino. Yo creo firmemente en el destino, y odio profundamente el rencor. Pienso que todos vamos siguiendo un camino que ya está escrito, y aunque queramos desviarnos de ese camino, tarde o temprano, de una forma o de otra, regresamos a él. El rencor pudre el alma de las personas sin saber que somos a nosotros mismos, a los que en realidad no dejamos ser felices. Si Ron hubiese seguido guardando rencor a Hermione nunca habría conseguido la felicidad. Debemos luchar por las cosas que deseamos en la vida y si no se consiguen, no tiene nada de malo resignarse, eso no es perder. Porque nadie pierde si lo ha intentado antes, solo es un perdedor aquel que se rinde antes de luchar. Hermione luchó por Ron, pero cuando creyó que su lucha ya no tenía razón de ser y que ya estaba todo perdido, se resignó. Y lo hizo sabiendo que lo había dado todo por intentarlo.  
En mis historias, los finales son felices (Odio los finales tristes para eso ya esta la vida real), pero en la realidad las cosas a veces no salen tan bien como uno espera. Salir adelante, reponerse, es parte de este juego, no siempre limpio, que se llama vivir y cuando parece que ya no tenemos salida, es cuando debemos confiar en que este destino caprichoso nos depare algo mejor.**

**Ha sido una reflexión larga (Espero no haberos aburrido), pero esa es al fin la esencia de esta historia y la conclusión a la que se llega…  
Sé que alguns pensaran que he sido benevolente con Cho, pobre, se ha quedado sin Ron. No puedo imaginar peor castigo XD.**

**Gracias a todos los que habeis leido la historia me hicisteis muy feliz...**

**Hasta pronto...**


End file.
